The Power of the Music
by thatweirdtheatrekid
Summary: What if the end really wasn't the end?
1. Chapter 1: An Angel Reborn

**I just want to say thank you to all of my past readers, and I hope you enjoy this new take on Love Never Dies (I own nothing etc. etc.). Now let's go on with the story shall we?**

Chapter 1

Erik held his son and stared at the lifeless body that was once his Christine. He felt tears burning his eyes. How could it have ended this way? How could he not have protected her? He pictured in his mind all that they had been through. He remembered what it was like to hold her in his arms. He remembered the way she loved roses. He remembered how she always smelled like them. Gustave even smelled like them. Erik took in the feeling of holding his one and only son in his arms. He was all that Erik had, and Erik was all that Gustave had.

Suddenly in the fog, he saw Christine's arm move. He pushed the thought aside. She had only been gone for three minutes, and he was already hallucinating about her. No, it wasn't a hallucination. He heard her cough once, twice, thrice. He gently pushed Gustave away and ran to her. Blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth, but she wasn't dead as he thought she was. She had merely lost consciousness from the loss of blood. Erik took off his jacket and pressed it into her side as hard as he possibly could. Christine winced from the pain, but Erik had already lost her twice. He was not going to make the same mistake three times. Madame Giry came running down the pier with two doctors by her side and a police man. The two doctors took Christine from his arms. Erik tried to follow them down the pier where they were going to work on her condition, but the police man kept holding Erik back. He was trying to ask Erik questions, but all Erik could mutter was the word, "Christine." Once the cop realized there was no point in trying to question him, he let Erik go. He went running down the pier as fast as his legs could carry him. Gustave continued to sit on the pier. He was dazed about what had just happened. His mother was gone, but suddenly, she was back again. It didn't seem possible. Madame Giry sat next to Gustave and took him into her arms. She held him close. She knew that he couldn't see down the pier do to the fog, but she still blocked his sight with her sleeve. She could only imagine what the doctors would have to do now to revive Christine.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when suddenly Madame Giry and Gustave saw Erik coming down the pier with something in his arms. Madame Giry stood up. She still held Gustave's hand as he too stood and hid himself behind her legs. "Will she be alright?" Madame Giry asked. Erik nodded. He motioned for Gustave to follow him. He reluctantly did as his father said.

Erik took them to his domain. As far as Gustave could tell, there were just three rooms. There were two small bedrooms and a large living area. It had a small kitchen area in the corner and a large living space, but most of it was taken over by a large grand piano and six book cases stacked corner to corner full of leather bound notebooks. On one wall, he saw a large oval painting of his mother. It was hanging over his father's piano. From the ceiling, there hung a small and delicate glass chandelier. It was lit by little gas lamps that were barely lit. Gustave wanted to be able to look at everything, but he was too concerned about his mother's condition.

He followed Erik into one of the little bedrooms. Erik told Gustave to throw the cushions in the floor and pull back the sheets. The tattered old quilt that covered the bed was no match for its sheets. Gustave ran the palm of his hand up and down the fine dark red silk. It was full of shine and perfection. Gustave was mesmerized at how soft and delicate they were. As Gustave was studying the sheets, Erik carefully placed Christine in his bed. He propped up a couple of cushions so she would hopefully not feel any pain when she woke up. The doctors had put her under some type of anesthesia so she wouldn't feel the incision that they had to make to get the bullet out. They had said that she would be fine once she recovered, but Erik didn't trust that. He knew Christine was strong, but this was a whole new story.

Erik looked at Gustave as he ran his hand up and down the sheets. The poor child was exhausted. Erik went to the other side of the bed and gripped the child's hand. He led Gustave to the other little bedroom. Erik pulled back the covers. He scooped up little Gustave and tucked him into the bed. Gustave's eyes were heavy, but he could see that the child did not want to sleep. Erik kissed his head and told him to lie down. Gustave did as he was told and was fast asleep before his father could even step out to the room.

Erik wiped the sweat from his brow and went back to his own room. For the first time, he realized to completely pathetic they looked. Christine was as white as a ghost. The extravagant blue dress that Erik had made for her was completely blood soaked and in shreds from where the doctors had to cut it off in places. Her necklace had been shattered and stepped on somewhere in the park. Her face was covered in dirt, and her right arm was completely covered in blood from elbow to wrist. As Erik walked towards her bedside, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was drenched in sweat. His hair was no longer smooth and sleek. Both of his arms were covered in Christine's dried blood. The white folds of his dress shirt were now permanently stained. He looked back at Christine. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and she was shivering. He darted to his sink and wetted a cool rag. He placed it on her forehead. He went back and washed his own arms and face. He changed into cleaner clothes. He then wetted another rag and he cleaned Christine's face and the blood off of her arm. She was still shivering. He pulled the sheets up over her. He took her hand into his own and kissed her wrist time after time. He wept and kissed her hand yet again.

When he had finally cried his last tear for her, he rested his head upon her arm. He soon fell asleep until he suddenly felt her arm move out from under his head. He jumped at her movement and gripped her hand tightly. "Are you alright, my angel? Is there anything you need? Just ask it, and it is yours," said Erik in his urgent need to know that she was okay.

"I had the most wonderful dream," she muttered.

Erik stroked her cheek with the hand that was not holding hers. "Is that right?" he asked her. "What was it about, my angel?"

"I dreamed that Erik had rescued me from falling into a black hole. Then he took me into his arms and placed me back in the big grand bed from so long ago."

"You're there," whispered Erik. "You're safe, and you're there."

Christine's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Erik as he once more kissed her hand. "So it was you?" she asked. "It wasn't a dream. You're here? You're real? You're mine?" She had started to get excited when a sharp pain rushed into her side.

Erik quieted her. "Yes, my angel, I'm here. I'm real, and I'll always be yours so long that you'll have me."

She wore a blissful expression on her face when he said that, but it soon grew dark. "Gustave?" she said, "Where is my Gustave?"

Erik quieted her once more. "He's safe. He's sound asleep in the next room."

Christine calmed down and watched Erik's blue eyes. They weren't as cold and harsh as she remembered. Mostly, she just saw the worry written across his face. She took the hand that he was not holding and grazed it down his left cheek. Erik stood and went to the other side of the bed. He crawled in beside her. His shoes were still on and his watch was still in his pocket, but he didn't care. He wrapped one arm around her waist being careful not to harm her wounds, and he twirled her hair around and around again with his other hand. She quickly fell back to sleep. Erik just stayed there taking in the fact that he had his angel back. He did not care what state she was in so long as she was his, and he knew that he was hers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of the Music

Chapter 2

Erik woke up early, but he did not dare to move from Christine's side. He eased himself off of the bed and pushed a chair up next to Christine. He held her hand until the afternoon struck, and his little Gustave came stumbling into the bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes, and his hair was sticking up all over his head. "I didn't know that I had slept in," said Gustave. "Is mother alright?"

"Your mother is fine, Gustave. You can go back to sleep if you want. I know you must be exhausted after last night," said Erik in a tone that surprised him. He sounded like a father. He had never pictured himself as a father, yet there he was looking at his little boy with pride.

"It's alright," said Gustave as he yawned once more, "I'm not even tired anymore." Gustave went up to his father and crawled up into his lap. Erik allowed him to do this, but it felt so strange to him. No one, much less a child, had trusted him with their very life so soon. Erik wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and kept holding Christine's hand. Gustave rested his hand on top of theirs. "Now we are a family," said Gustave.

Erik felt his eyes fill with tears, "Yes, Gustave, now we are a family."

It was not long before the tired feeling that Gustave denied overtook him. He curled up in his father's lap and fell asleep. Erik cradled his son, but his eyes never left Christine. He found himself repeatedly looking at the sheets to make sure that she was still breathing. He had almost dozed off himself when Christine woke up coughing. Erik immediately reached out and touched her cheek also trying to be careful not to wake his son. Christine's long eyelashes fluttered, and she opened her eyes. Joy filled her heart as soon as she saw that it was Erik caressing her cheek. He was holding Gustave. She felt her spirit soar, and it was as if the pain in her side had completely disappeared. She sat herself up and held Erik's hand to her cheek. She saw a single tear trail down Erik's cheek. She couldn't help herself from crying tears of joy. They sat there gazing into each other's eyes until Gustave suddenly stirred. He lifted his head up and saw that his mother was awake. A smile immediately spread across his face. He jumped out of his father's lap and jumped up to hug Christine. She let go of Erik's hand and took Gustave's head in her hands and kissed his head.

"Are you feeling better, Mother?" the little boy asked.

"I'll be as right as rain before you know it," said Christine. She kissed his head once more.

Gustave turned around and looked at his father. "Papa, would it be alright if I made Mother a cup of tea?"

Erik held his son's shoulders, "I think that is a fine idea, my boy." He kissed Gustave's forehead as well. "She probably needs it. Everything you should need is in the kitchen."

With that, Gustave darted out of the room. Erik pulled his chair closer to Christine and caressed her cheek once more. What little strength she had somehow washed away suddenly and she found it difficult to move. The pain in her side had started again. She pushed it away. She was going to get through this. "Erik," she said weakly, "I know we've had our ups and downs, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I ever put you through."

He hushed her. "Do not be sorry. If anything, I am the one that should be sorry. I should not have left you that night, but that's all in the past now. Now, we're here together, and I'm never leaving your side again."

Christine suddenly remembered Raoul. She never saw him after the performance. He had left in the middle of it. All she could think of was her angel when she left the stage. Then once Gustave had gone missing, she totally forgot about everything but Gustave. What would Raoul do if he ever found out that she had been here with her angel after all of this? What if he killed her angel? There was no way that she could live with herself. "Angel, where's Raoul?"

The question broke his heart. He had spent all night pouring his love into her, and she was worried about that drunken idiot. Christine could see the anger coming up in his eyes. The once blue softness now had an icy chill. The look scared her, but she had to know for her angel's sake where he was.

"We made a bet," Erik said coldly, "He lost."

"What do you mean, 'We made a bet?'"

"If you had not sung, I would of let you go once more and paid all of Raoul's debts, but you sang. You're mine. Do you understand that?" Erik said angrily.

Christine felt a hint of anger towards both of the men. "I am the property of whomever I choose. I am not the property of a man that gambles on my own soul. I am also not a child, and you will not speak to me in such a way. Do you understand that?"

Erik was shocked at her reply but so was Christine. Truthfully, she was afraid of his strength. She knew what he could do, but she had to learn to stand up to him. She was a real breathing person. She was not someone's property. At the same time, she saw the hurt expression on her angel's face, and she immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," said Erik, "You may go back to France to Raoul if that's what you would like."

He dropped both hands to his sides and avoided contact with her eyes.

"Of that's not what I want," said Christine. "I've spent ten years wishing I had searched for you." Erik looked into her eyes once more. "I want you. Of course I'm yours, but I have to give my heart to you. I'm not yours because you won some silly bet."

"Would you give your heart to me?"

Christine smiled, "You have had it for a long time."

Erik stood and leaned over the bed. He kissed Christine ever so lightly on the lips. He tried to pull away, but Christine pulled him back. Suddenly, the whistle of the tea kettle came screaming from the kitchen, and Erik pulled himself away. Gustave came skipping from the kitchen with a little cup of tea setting in his palm. He reached out and handed the cup to Christine. She took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Forgive me," she said, "I was rather parched."

"I can make you another cup if you would like, Mother."

"No, Gustave, that is alright."

"Why don't you go play in the living room for a while," said Erik. "Your mother needs her bandages changed."

"Yes, Papa," replied Gustave, and he went skipping into the living room. Erik shut the door. He pulled back the covers from her. He stared a moment at the blood soaked bandage. Sure, he had changed it last night and had helped the doctors cut her dress open, but there was something about her being awake that made him uneasy. Still, he knew that it had to be done. He carefully unwound the bandage out from around her tiny waist. He turned and grabbed another bandage. He carefully started wrapping the gauze around her waist once more.

"Your hands are shaking," Christine pointed out.

"I just want to be careful not to hurt you. That's all." Christine accepted this as a reply and let him finish his work.

He made sure that the bandage was tight enough and secured it with a pin. He placed the covers back over her and gently and planted a kiss on top of her head. He went over and washed his hands, and when he turned around, she was asleep once more. Erik carefully placed a pillow behind her head, and headed into the living room. He left the door open just a crack in case Christine needed him. He found Gustave picking out a few notes from the piece that he had left on the piano.

"Do you read music, Gustave?" asked Erik. Gustave jumped and quickly pulled the cover over the keys. "It's alright, Gustave. You can play if you want to." Gustave hesitantly pushed back the cover and continued picking out the notes. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean too," said Erik as he walked over to his son.

"No," said Gustave, "It's just that Fa- I mean Monsieur de Chagny never wanted me to play."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. He always just said that it hurt his head, and he would not let me play."

"Why, that's a crime against humanity."

"What do you mean, Papa?"

Erik picked Gustave up and sat down on the piano stool. He then set Gustave in his lap and began to play the piece on the piano. Gustave smiled and clapped when his father had finished his piece.

"That's what I mean, Gustave," said Erik.

"I don't understand, Papa."

"If you can't share your music, then you're depriving the world of your talent. The music that you love expresses you. That's the power in it, Gustave. The music you write and play can make others fear you, but it can also make people adore you. It's a power that can be used for good and evil. It's a very strong force in this world, and don't you forget that, Gustave."

Gustave nodded. "I think I understand now."

Erik kissed Gustave upon his head once more, "That's good, my son."

"Papa?"

"Yes, my Gustave?"

"Can you teach me to play like you do?"

Erik sat Gustave down beside him. "I think that we can arrange that. Let's find a simpler piece shall we?"

They spent the next few hours discussing music and playing pieces. As Gustave was playing, Erik pulled out his pocket watch and saw the time. "Gustave, I think it's time you get to bed. I don't think that your mother would like you staying up this late."

"But, Papa, please," little Gustave begged.

"No, my Gustave, I don't believe there's getting around this one. If I didn't think that your mother would find out, I'd let you stay up, but I know that she would be upset if she found out." Gustave looked disappointed, but he knew his father was right. Erik picked up his son and took him to his room.

"You don't have anything to sleep in, do you, Gustave?" asked Erik.

Gustave shook his head. "We left everything that we brought at the hotel."

"Wait here just a moment."

Erik came back with one of his old dress shirts. "You can sleep in this for now until we get your things," Erik told his son as he handed him the shirt. He turned to leave, but Gustave grabbed his arm.

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" Gustave asked sheepishly. The question took Erik by surprise, but he found himself nodding. He helped his son button up the old shirt, and he tucked the boy into bed. Erik sang a series of notes even he himself did not recognize, but Gustave was content, and he fell asleep. Erik decided that he was not tired. He played for the hours until his hands had taken all that they could take. He fell asleep with his head on the keys.

He woke to the sound of water running through the pipes. He thought Gustave was possibly taking a bath, but when he went to check on him, he was still fast asleep. He rushed to his own room to find Christine sitting on the side of the bath tub wrapped in a towel. He immediately averted his eyes, but he did not leave the room.

"I hope you don't mind," said Christine, "I just felt so gross lying there in the tattered dress. I felt like I needed a bath."

"I don't mind," said Erik, "but you should really be in bed."

"I'm not a child. I can bathe without hurting myself."

He heard her turn the faucet off. "Alright, if you're sure, then I'll let you be. Just, please, be careful. I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

"I promise I'll be just fine," she said.

Erik left the room, and Christine unwrapped herself from the towel and sunk down in the steaming water. It burned her side for a moment, but she let it sting. She let her long brunette curls fall free, and she studied her surroundings for the first time. Up until that moment her mind really had not been clear since the shooting. The bathroom was tiny, but it was decorated so beautifully. The walls were painted a gold color, and everything was either black or gold. The black towels had golden _y_s embroidered in them. His gold sink was placed in a black marble counter. His black tub was trimmed with an elaborate gold paint around the edge and a golden faucet. It was dark, but it was beautiful. It was her angel. It looked just like something that he would design. An assortment of cologne bottles lined the edge of the sink along with a gold razor blade. She picked up a bar of unwashed soap. It smelled it. It smelled like roses just like the soap she had always used. She sank down in her now rose scented bath and took in the feeling that she had not felt in a long time. She felt safe. She felt content.

Meanwhile, it occurred to Erik that she would have nothing to wear. He slipped a note under the bathroom door that he would be back shortly, and he woke Gustave. Erik did not make the boy change clothes. He was still dazed from his sleep. Instead, Erik just scooped him up and toted him back to the hotel. The park had not opened yet, but the workers were alive and buzzing. They would stop and watch Erik as he carried the sleeping child. They all stopped and told each other the rumors that they had heard. Erik went into the lobby and told the man at the desk that he would foot the de Chagny's bill, and that they were checking out. The man at the desk found it very strange that he had not seen any of the family in several days, but he did as his boss told him to do.

Erik ventured upstairs. He set Gustave down in the grand chair that sat in the corner. He went into the master bedroom and opened the wardrobe. He found half of the wardrobe empty and the other with perfectly hung dresses. He realized that Raoul must have taken whatever they had brought their stuff in with him, so Erik just draped four or five dresses over his arm. He reluctantly pulled a few delicates from the top drawer of the wardrobe. He found himself blushing about taking them, but he knew that she would need them. He hid them in his coat pocket so Gustave would not see. He saw that Gustave had woken up after he set him down on the couch because he was now fully dressed and was packing several things back in his suitcase. Once he had finished, he grabbed the stuffed rabbit from off of his bed and the little clown toy that Erik had made for him. Erik took Gustave's heavy suitcase with his free hand, and they marched back to Erik's home without a word.

When they arrived back, Erik was happy to see that Christine was still in the bath. He sent Gustave to unpack. He made room in his own wardrobe and hung up four of the dresses, but he pulled out his favorite. It was black satin trimmed with a floral design in gold threads, and it had a low-cut neck line. He saw it as perfection, and he couldn't wait to see Christine in it. He changed the sheets and made the bed. He then draped the dress over the bed and took the delicates out of his pocket to place next to the dress. He placed a single red rose over the dress and left the room with the door closed so Christine could change.

Christine slowly eased out of the water. She towel dried her hair as she looked in the mirror. She studied the hole in her side. It did not seem real to her. She touched it and flinched. At least it looked like it was healing. She wrapped the towel around her and found a note on the floor. It read: _I went out to get your things. I'll be back soon. I love you. –Erik. _Erik. That was his name. She had often wondered if he had a name. Why shouldn't he? He had a mother once. Of course she named her own son. She clutched the note to her chest. She repeated the words to herself over and over again: _I love you. _Why did the words seem so unfamiliar? She had heard the simple words so many times. Why did they seem so foreign? She opened the door to see her black satin dress draped across a made bed. Of course Erik would set that out for her to wear. A perfect blood red rose was placed over the dress. Christine took in its scent. It smelled just like the soap. She re-bandaged her side and carefully put on the dress without a corset since her side was still healing. She looked in the mirror at how truly flattering the dress was. It fit her tiny waist just perfectly and barely showed just a little bit of her chest. She did not bother to put her hair up. The only reason she ever did in the first place was to look like a woman of the first class, but that was not where she was from. It had never felt right before. She simply pinned back some of the stubborn curls out of her face, and she went into the living area.

Erik was sitting on the couch reading something by Edgar Allen Poe. He looked so distinguished sitting there in his suit with his legs crossed. She was almost intimidated by him again, but she went in and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He set his book down on the end table and looked at her. "You look beautiful," he said.

Christine could feel herself blushing. Why was he making her so nervous? It was not like they had never been alone together. "You should know," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that you did, after all, pick this out."

He smiled, "I knew you would look wonderful in it."

"You made a good choice."

"I try." He found himself gazing at her. She looked so much more placid and beautiful than she did four days ago. Her hair was down and she had a small smile on her face. She looked more like the Christine that he remembered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Honestly she felt wonderful. She didn't feel stressed or forced to sit up straight. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about arguing with anyone or protecting Gustave. "I feel fantastic," she said, "I'm still a little weak, but that will pass in its own time."

"I know you don't want me to say it, but please be careful, Christine. I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I promise. I won't do anything that will hurt me or you."

Erik smiled at her reply. It was almost humorous after all of the pain that they had caused each other. He was wondering why she was sitting all the way at the other end of the couch. He moved himself over to the space beside her. She didn't object. She rested her head on his strong shoulder. He nudged her away. She looked hurt, but what he was about to do was better. He picked her up like a baby and sat down where she had been sitting. He placed Christine in his lap and kissed the top of her head. Christine smiled. She wanted to be close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. He smelled like cologne, and she loved it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held onto her legs with the other. Christine instantly felt tired again, and she fell asleep. Erik watched over her like the angel that he was.

Gustave had finished his packing. He saw his father holding his sleeping mother as they sat on the couch and Gustave instantly felt himself smiling. He ventured over to the piano and started playing a tune that he had heard in his dream last night.

As soon as Gustave started playing, Erik saw a smile creep across Christine's face. He knew that she was probably dreaming, but he couldn't help it. "Gustave," he said, "I think that song makes your mother happy."

Gustave looked at Erik with his big blue eyes, "It's the power of the music."


	3. Chapter 3: Signing the Past Away

Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by simply. Christine spent most of her time sleeping, and Erik watched over her. Gustave played with his toys or played piano. Erik loved listening to his son play. He loved watching Christine sleep. She was so serene.

About the fifth day after the accident, Christine had gotten to where she could do most everything that she needed to by herself. She was sitting on the couch needlepointing beside Erik as he was reading. Gustave was in his room playing with a new toy that Erik had made for him. Everything was peaceful. It was the life Christine had imagined her entire life. It's how she wanted things to be. Everything was simple. There were no parties to attend or businessmen coming to talk to her husband. She could let her hair down. She didn't have to worry about someone hurting Gustave's feelings. He could just be a little boy and sit in his room and play. It had only been a few days, but her angel had already provided a whole new life for them. She was so grateful for that. She looked at Erik as he read. He was still wearing his mask. She felt free to be herself in this space; why shouldn't Erik? She pulled herself close to him. He looked up from his book. She put her hand on his white mask, and she could feel him tense up. He didn't stop her though. She slid the mask off of his face and sat it on the end table on her side of the couch so he couldn't reach it without reaching over her. He started to cover up his face with his hand, but Christine reached over and put his hand down. She kissed his deformed cheek. He looked at her in disbelief. She took his hands in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. He dropped his head on hers and started crying. She really had accepted him fully now. He knew that for certain. There was no way that he was going to let her go now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Erik wiped the tears from his eyes. He totally forgot about putting his mask back on. He answered the knock to see Squelch standing in front of him. Squelch downcast his eyes and handed Erik a package.

"Sir," he said timidly, "This came for Mrs. De Chagny."

Erik covered his face and nodded. He closed the door behind him. He crossed over to Christine her and handed her the package. He sat back down beside her as she opened it. Inside it there was a set of formal papers and a letter.

It read: _Little Lotte, This hurts me more than it does you I assure you. May your angel give you all that I never did. I wish you forever happiness. I will love you forever. – Raoul._

Christine shuffled through the papers to find that they were divorce papers. Raoul had already signed them. Christine started to cry. Erik held her close. Christine sniffled as the tears were running down her cheeks, "I can't do it, Angel. I love you, but this is all too real. It's all too sudden."

"Christine," said Erik, "I'll love you no matter what you do or what you decide, but no matter what, I am never leaving your side. I'm not letting you go again."

Christine's tears started to subside. "Can you get me a pen?" she asked.

Erik grabbed the pen and ink that he kept on his piano. Christine signed the papers with trembling hands. She wrote on the back of Raoul's note: _I hardly doubt it hurts you more than me. It breaks my heart to send you this. My red scarf is in the attic. Drop it in the sea if that's what you need. You probably hate me now. I understand if you get rid of everything. I'll forever love you too. – Christine. _

Christine packed the papers back in the box. "Send it," she told Erik, "Send it because I can't do it."

Erik took the box and nodded. He left for a few minutes to take the box up to an office that could send it back to Paris. He returned to find Christine sitting on the couch crying and explaining something to Gustave.

"You see, Gustave," she said gently, "I loved Raoul very much, but things have to change for you and me both. He was a good father, but it's time that you get to know your real father. It is time for you and I to start a new life. Do you understand, Gustave?"

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Are you and Papa going to get married?"

"Well, I don't know, darling, but I promise that we won't make that decision without your consent."

"Well, if you want to, you can. I loved Father, but I love Papa too. He teaches me music, and he lets me play with the toys he makes me." Gustave pulled out the new music toy that had an exact replica of his stuffed rabbit sitting on top of it and showed it to his mother. Christine gazed at its handy work. "Father never let me play piano. It hurt his head."

Christine kissed her son's head, "So, are you happy here, Gustave?"

"I am happy as long as you're happy."

Christine sat and held her son. She noticed Erik standing at the door and mouthed a quick 'thank you' in his direction. He nodded his you're welcome and went to his piano. He started playing the love theme from one of his favorite operas. Christine recognized it immediately, and she began to sing. Erik joined in the harmony as Gustave looked at them in amazement. Their voices intertwined together and danced through the air. Gustave felt compelled to sing himself, but he was too busy listening to their beautiful voices. He found himself staring at his mother and then back at his father. Once the song had finished, the two lovers found themselves locked in each other's eyes.

"Angel…" muttered Christine.

Only Gustave broke them from their trance. "I love you both so much."

Christine's heart broke for her boy. She was so glad to know that he was now getting to know what real love felt like. Christine saw the love in Erik's eyes every time that he saw Gustave. She tried to pick her son up to sit him in her lap, but the pain in her side had won once again. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "We love you too, Gustave," she said gently.

"Do you promise?" asked Gustave.

Erik stood and walked over to them, "We would promise you the moon if that's what you wanted, Gustave."

"Do you mean it?" asked the boy as his eyes lit up.

"Of course we mean it, darling," said Christine.

"Then can you promise me something?" asked Gustave looking back and forth at them.

"What is it darling?" asked Christine.

"Can we be a family now? I don't mean like just living here together. I mean can we be together like a real family?"

"We are a real family, Gustave," said Erik, "We've always been a family, but now we're all here together."

Gustave seemed disappointed in his father's answer, but he nodded.

"What's wrong, Gustave?" asked Erik.

"It's just, we don't seem like a real family. You sleep on the couch, and we don't eat meals together. That's how things were at home. I don't understand. If we are a family then why don't we do those things?"

Erik looked at Christine nervously. Christine looked at her son in the eyes, "Since the accident, your mother has been sort of out of it, but I promise that we'll get back to normal. In fact," she said, "we'll all eat dinner here tonight. I'll make it myself. Does that suit you, Angel?"

He nodded relieved that he didn't have to answer the question. Christine got up and started preparing what she could find in the kitchen which wasn't much. She knew Erik was not a big eater, but she pulled together what she could to appease Gustave. As her pot of stew was cooking, she strolled over to the piano where Erik was playing, and Gustave was sitting at his feet listening. Christine uncapped the cognac bottle that was sitting on top of Erik's piano and poured a glass for her and Erik. She handed him the glass. Erik looked at her in disbelief. He never saw his delicate Christine being one that would drink cognac. She saw the expression on his face.

"I can't deny that I do a little drinking myself. It rubs off I guess. I promise that I don't drink more than I should though," said Christine. She turned up the glass and swallowed it, and Erik did the same.

Erik laughed, "It's pretty strong. I don't drink it a lot. I pretty much only keep it around for colds. It's probably pretty old."

Christine winced, "Yes," she said, "It seems to have aged quite a bit. It burns the throat."

Erik smiled at Christine's expression. She looked as though she had smelled something horrible. Christine couldn't help but smile back at him. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she never seen his genuine smile. He always wore a scowl or a menacing smile on his face. The smell of the stew started coming from the kitchen. "Smells like it's finished," said Christine. Erik pulled the cover over the keys, and followed her to the small kitchen area.

"Gustave," said Erik, "Be polite, and help your mother and I set the table."

Gustave nodded and pulled some bowels out of the bottom cabinet.

"Where did you learn to be such a gentleman?" Christine teased.

Erik smiled at her, "You know how Madame Giry is. She was like a mother to me when I was younger. If she taught me anything, she taught me my manners. Well, my manners when I'm not ill-tempered."

Christine laughed at his comment. It was true. Madame Giry had practically raised the both of them. Her number one priority was to make sure that they grew up learning what to do and how to do it. The three of them sat and ate. Erik held Christine's hand the entire meal. Once they had finished, Christine told Gustave to get ready for bed. As Erik was helping Christine clean up, he touched the right side of his face.

"What is it?" asked Christine.

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just that I realized that I haven't been wearing my mask all day."

"I don't see why you need it," said Christine.

He leaned in to kiss her, but he was interrupted by a little boy standing bare foot in his striped pajamas. "I don't see why you need it either, Papa," said the child, "I like your face."

Erik laughed at Gustave's childish comment. He picked the boy up and held him on his hip. Gustave hugged his father around the neck. Erik took Gustave and tucked him into bed. He then went to get ready for bed himself. Christine was sitting at the vanity unpinning her hair and spraying her perfume. She had already changed into her night gown. As Erik changed himself behind the room divider, Christine started to brush her long hair and sing. Erik stood for a moment just to hear her. Once she had finished, he stepped out from behind the divider and grabbed a pillow from off of the bed. He headed towards the living room, but Christine stopped him in his tracks, "Where are you going?"

Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I just don't think it's right to stay in here with an unmarried woman."

Christine continued brushing her hair and didn't make eye-contact with Erik, "Why? It's not like you haven't before."

Erik was frustrated with her comment, "That was different."

"How?"

She had gotten him there. There wasn't anything different, but they both knew what happened last time. "Fine," he said, "but if I stay here, then we have to keep at least two feet in between us."

Christine laughed, "Alright," she said, "I think I can agree to those terms."

Erik put his pillow back down on the bed and lay down. He dozed off in no time. Once Christine saw that he was fast asleep, she blew out the candle and lay down beside him.

Erik woke with Christine's head on his chest. So much for that two foot radius. He didn't object to it though. True, they weren't officially married, but they might as well be. As long as he kept certain boundaries, everything would be alright. He dozed back off until an excited Gustave came running in their room and jumping up and down on the end of the bed.

Christine woke with a splitting headache, "What is it, Gustave?"

"Madame Giry wants to see Papa. She's in the living room. She said it had to do with the new choreography, and it was really important. She needs to talk to him now."

Erik groaned and got out of bed. "Tell her I'll be right there." Then Gustave went bounding into the living room.

Meanwhile, Erik changed then went in to talk to Madame Giry.

She immediately went at him, "Are you insane, Erik? Wait. Don't answer that," she said.

"Good morning to you too," said Erik.

"Morning?" she asked, "It's the middle of the afternoon! You haven't done anything around this park in days! There are bills to pay, shows to choreograph, advertisements to send out while you just lie in bed all day!"

"You're right. You're right. I'll take care of it all today. I promise. I just needed a few days to spend with Christine while she was healing."

"That's another thing," said Madame Giry, "Meg has been beating herself up about the accident. She has refused to perform the past few nights. People are wondering where she is. The understudy isn't the same. It would probably be good if you went to talk to her."

"I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about it. I'll be upstairs in a minute."

Madame Giry went up to the theatre, and Erik went to get ready for an evening's work. Christine was still lying in bed. He kissed her before he left, "I have some business to attend to. It may be late before I return. Why don't you take Gustave and go spend a day in the park. He hasn't seen all of it yet. He would probably enjoy that."

Christine nodded, "I think that's a fine idea. You'll be back tonight right?"

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. I have a lot to catch up on. You two will probably be asleep by the time I return."

"Alright," said Christine, "I want to talk to you about something when you have the time."

Erik went over and kissed her once more, "Of course, my angel, I will always make time for you. I promise." He left for work, and Christine got up and got dressed. She pinned the hat on her head, and she went to get Gustave dressed. She took him by the hand and led him out the door.

"Where are we going, Mother?"

"I told you when my performance was through that I'd take you to the park didn't I?"

Gustave beamed, and they headed out for their special day on Coney Island.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Getting Married

Chapter 4

It was late when Erik returned, but he found Gustave jumping up and down excitedly. He immediately started telling Erik everything that he and his mother had seen and heard throughout their day.

"First we bought funnel cakes, and then we rode the giant slide, and then we rode the ferris wheel, and then we went and saw the show, and then we rode the roller coaster and all of the pins in Mother's hair came out, and she had to put it back up. We had the best time in the world, Papa!" exclaimed Gustave.

Erik picked his son up and started spinning him around, "I'm so glad that you did, my boy!"

Christine stood and kissed Erik gently on the lips, "I've been trying to get him to sleep, but he's all so worked up."

"I think that I might have the solution," said Erik. "I need to unwind anyway." With that, Erik cracked his knuckles and sat down at the piano. His hands delicately drifted across the piano as he played "Moonlight Sonata." It wasn't long before Gustave's eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep on the couch next to his mother. When Erik saw that the boy was asleep, he scooped him up and carried him to bed.

"I think I know what this is about," said Erik.

"What is what about?" asked Christine.

"You said that you needed to talk to me about something."

The smile that was spread across Christine's face suddenly disappeared. "Gustave has been asking a lot of questions about you and me."

"What kind of questions?"

"Like why we are not married and why is he your son and not Raoul's."

"Ah, I see. Well, why aren't we married?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I love you, Christine. I'm not going to lie. It's been taking all that I have to keep my hands off of you, but I have to be careful. You're an unmarried woman now. It isn't right to think those thoughts."

"I love you too, Erik," was all Christine could say. She kissed him, and he melted into her. He suddenly realized what he was doing.

"That's what I mean, Christine. I try to have a little self-control. The last time I kept all of it bottled up inside, I shattered a chandelier and killed people. Christine, I lost months of sleep over that. I can't let my rage for you control me. I love you too much."

Christine was hurt at his reply. What did he mean that he loved her too much? Was it possible to love somebody too much? "What do you propose we do then?"

"Let's get married. I'll get down on one knee and ask you right now if that's what you want."

Christine laughed at his enthusiasm. "I want whatever you want," she said lightheartedly.

He kissed her nose. "I want you."

Christine giggled like a little school girl, "Then you can have me whenever you decide that you want me."

"I'll take you up on that offer sometime soon I assure you. I'm exhausted right now though. It's been a tiring day." With that, he went off to bed, and Christine followed him. She respected his two foot radius this time since she know how he felt.

Erik woke during the night and started thinking in his head what the perfect wedding would be like for him and Christine. He had it completely planned out before the morning came. He had cooked up the perfect scheme, but he was going to need some help to accomplish it. He woke up early. He woke up Gustave and told him to get dressed. He wrote a quick note for his sleeping Christine. He grabbed Gustave, and he headed for Madame Giry's house just on the outskirts of the park.

He patted a quick knock on the door and made his way inside. Madame Giry was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Erik," said Madame Giry, "How nice to see you. You too, Gustave."

"Good morning," he replied back to her.

"It's nice to see you up and about this early. What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

Erik suddenly had Madame Giry's attention, "With what?"

"I need you to help me set something up for tomorrow evening, and I want you to cancel the evening's performance."

"Why?"

"I'm getting married."

Gustave suddenly beamed at his father with pride, "Oh, you and Mother are planning a wedding?"

"No, Gustave," replied Erik, "I am planning a wedding for your mother. We're going to surprise her. Do you think that you can keep a secret?"

Gustave motioned to show that his lips were sealed.

"Congratulations," replied Madame Giry, "What can I do to help?"

"I'm going to be spending the time that I'm not working sewing a wedding dress for Christine. It would be wonderful if you can go out and buy several arrangements of dark red roses. They're Christine's favorite, and I want the wedding to be on the stage in my music hall. If you could just make it look pretty tomorrow night, I would highly appreciate it. You can get Gangle, Squelch, and Fleck to do it if you want, but just please be sure that they don't ruin anything."

"I would be delighted to do that for you, Erik," Madame Giry replied, and she pulled Erik into a hug.

Suddenly he felt Gustave tugging at the hem of his jacket, "What can I do, Papa?"

Erik picked him up and set him down on top of the Girys' table. "If I gave you some money, could you run to the baker's and ask him to make a wedding cake that you think your mother would like?"

Gustave nodded excitedly with a big smile across his face.

"Now, I have an even more important thing that I want you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Do you know how to play the wedding and bridal marches on the piano?"

Gustave shook his head.

"That's alright," replied Erik, "They aren't difficult. You can probably learn them today. The music is backstage somewhere. Just ask the musical director. He'll know where it is. You can practice on the piano in the theatre so your mother won't hear. If she asks where you've been, you've been at work with me."

Gustave nodded.

"Now, run along and practice," said Erik.

Gustave did as he was told and left Madame Giry and Erik to themselves.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" asked Madame Giry.

"I know it seems all of the sudden, but I really do want to marry her. I always have. I need to do it now, or I could lose her again."

"I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I practically raised you both. I worry about you."

Erik hugged her, "I know you worry, but I need to do this. We need to do this."

"I know." Madame Giry started to cry, but she quickly wiped the tears away and returned to being her motherly self. "Now, you better go finish your work, or you'll never finish her wedding dress. Gustave can stay the night with me tomorrow night, so you two can be alone."

"Thank you, Madame Giry." Erik politely kissed the back of her hand and went off to do his work. The day seemed to last longer than usual. He paid his bills and did his management, but seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. He sewed on the wedding dress until Gustave came to his office to tell him that it was getting late. Erik held out the dress and looked at it. He had tried to stitch the gown to fit her body like a second skin. He wanted it to fit her perfectly. He made it out of perfect white satin. He had just started to sew on silk roses when Gustave decided that he was tired and wanted to go home. Erik put down his work and took his son's hand.

"Papa," Gustave asked as they were walking, "Isn't it strange that you're sewing a dress?"

"What do you mean, Gustave?"

"It's just that I have never seen a man sew. It's always a woman."

"Gustave," said Erik, "Men and women are not separated by what they can and can't do."

Gustave, once again, took his father's advice gratefully. As they walked through the door, Christine was sitting on the couch needlepointing a golden y into a pillow case.

"You two missed dinner," said Christine in a frustrated tone.

Erik went over and kissed her gently on the cheek, "I'm sorry, my angel. I promise that I will make it up to you tomorrow." Christine smiled at Erik's reply. She knew that he kept his promises.

Gustave went and hugged his mother.

"Did you have fun at work with Papa?" asked Christine.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Gustave.

"What did you two do?"

Gustave looked at Erik nervously, "Um… I learned some pieces on the piano, and Papa taught me several lessons."

"Did he?"

Gustave nodded.

"What did he teach you?"

"Um… He said that, 'Men and women aren't separated by what he can and can't do.'"

"Well, that is some very wise advice." Christine kissed Gustave on the head.

Gustave and Erik immediately went to their rooms to go to sleep, but Christine wasn't tired. She continued her needlepointing, and after a couple of hours, she dozed off on the couch. She woke to another note at her side tied to a red rose: _My dear Angel, I'm sorry that I had to be off so early again. I promise that I will make it up to you (doubly) tonight. Gustave wanted to go to work with me again. We'll be back tonight. There's some money on the counter. Go treat yourself. I love you. –Erik_

Christine sighed. Why was he being so distant? She didn't take the money with her, but she did go out. She decided that she needed fresh air and a place to think. She asked Madame Giry to go with her, but she was busy with business. Christine spent the day alone. She was thinking. Raoul always did this too. He would shower her with expensive gifts but not his presence. Would her angel turn into the stereotypical businessman that her previous husband had been? Could her nerves handle it if he did? As she saw the sun set, she decided that it was time to head back home. She turned and hung her hat and coat on the coat stand. Then something white caught her eye. The wedding veil that Christine had left behind from that night at the Opera Populaire was draped across the back of the large chair. Then she noticed two white gloves strewn on the kitchen chair. Then there was a pair of white heels outside the bedroom door. That's when she saw it. The most gorgeous dress that she had ever seen in her life was spread out across the bed. There was the red rose that she had grown accustomed to. The note red: _My dear Angel, Please put this dress on and meet me in the theatre at 8:30 sharp.- Erik._ Christine looked at the time. It was already 8:00. She quickly did her hair and put on some red lipstick. She slid on the dress and looked in the mirror. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves in all of the right places, and the silk roses made the puffy skirt stand out even more. She immediately knew who crafted the perfect gown. Only Erik knew her that well. She slid on the white shoes and gloves, and she held the veil in her hands. She looked in the mirror once more. She tucked a curl behind her ear and adjusted one of her white flower hair pins.

As she looked at the veil, what was happening became fully clear. She looked at herself once more from head to toe and muttered to herself in disbelief, "I'm getting married." Then she pulled the veil over her face and headed for the theatre.


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Was Perfect

Chapter 5

Christine heard music from upstairs as soon as she opened the door. She ran towards it. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, a trail of dark red rose petals led to the middle aisle of the theatre where a red carpet led onto the stage. There she saw the most beautiful arrangements of roses that decorated the stage. Their scent filled the theatre. They were perfectly arranged in pots and a series of bouquets. A lot of them were tied together to cover an old set piece that once was a white arch. As she stepped through the doors of the theatre, Madame Giry handed her a bouquet of red roses tied together with black ribbon. All of the lights and the flowers were beautiful, but Christine couldn't keep her eyes off of her Angel. He had his hair perfectly combed back. He had freshly polished his mask and his shoes. He was wearing his good tux, and the only flaw Christine could find was that his bow tie was slightly tilted to the side. His big blue eyes were beaming, and Christine could feel hers beaming back at him. She wished that he had not worn his mask, but she saw all of the workers that were there. She even saw little Meg Giry sitting in the front row. Christine had not seen her since the accident, but she was glad that Meg was there.

There were so many people that Christine wished were there. She wished her father and mother could be there. She wished her father could give her away, but Madame Giry offered her arm and Christine took it gratefully. Madame Giry had been like a mother to her, and she couldn't think of anyone better to give her away. Christine could feel her heart pounding as she approached Erik. He took her gloved hand and kissed it, and Christine's heart skipped a beat. As Erik was saying his vows, she thought that it was going to beat right out of her chest, but somehow she mottled through saying her vows back to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Erik's arm slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. His other hand moved her veil to reveal her red lips that Erik had waited too long to kiss. He gently pressed his lips against hers. She grasped his jacket and pulled him in closer. She could hear the applause of the small group that had gathered for their wedding, but she didn't care. She began to press her lips harder into his, and he pulled her waist in tighter. Finally applause turned into laughter as they began to realize that they had been kissing a little too long. Erik released her waist and kissed the back of her gloved hand once more. He bent down and scooped up his bride and carried her out of the theatre. In the lobby, a beautiful reception had been set out for the new happy couple. In the corner, Christine spotted a beautiful wedding cake decorated with red roses made of icing. She wondered how Erik had thrown together such a beautiful wedding so quickly. Erik sat her down at a table and gazed at his beautiful bride. She blushed at the way he looked at her.

"How did you do this so quickly?" Christine asked as guests came into the lobby to fill the seats.

Erik kissed her once more, "I had a little help." Gustave then came running in. His tux was an exact replica of Erik's. It was just smaller. She thought that it was sweet that they matched.

"Did you hear me, Mother? Did you hear me play?" Gustave asked his mother excitedly.

The truth was all Christine heard was her heart beating. She was so concentrated on Erik that she hadn't been paying attention, but she didn't want to break his heart, "Of course I heard you, Gustave. It was beautiful!"

He hugged his mother and then his father. Then he ran off to play with Squelch who was standing alone in the corner. He was showing Gustave some magic tricks, and Erik gazed at his new wife again. He took in her beauty. It made him breathless. He couldn't believe that she had actually put on that dress and met him upstairs just because he had written her a note asking her to. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her again, and then he rested his head up against hers. "Did I make it up to you?" he asked.

Christine laughed. "Yes, you did. Can you promise me something though?"

"Anything, my Angel."

"Please promise me that you won't be spending so many late nights away from me."

He smiled. "I only did that because I had to work and plan a wedding at the same time. It won't happen again. I promise." He kissed her again and again until Madame Giry suddenly pulled them apart.

"Don't you want to cut that nice cake that Gustave picked out for you? I think that he would be hurt if you didn't give him at least a little attention. He is, after all, your son." teased Madame Giry.

Christine looked at Erik, "Gustave picked out that beautiful cake?"

Erik smiled at Christine, "Yes, he did. I gave him some money and told him to pick out something that his mother would like."

"He did well," she said, "I bet it's strawberry. He knows that's my favorite."

Erik nudged his new wife lovingly, "I bet it's vanilla. I told him that it was my favorite."

Christine laughed, "I'll take you up on that bet. Whoever wins gets to kiss the other one."

Erik smiled his devilish smile and held out his hand to make it a formal bet, "You're on."

"I guess we better go cut that cake then," replied Christine.

Erik held out his hand to Christine, and he led her over to the corner where the beautiful cake was sitting. Their guests walked over excitedly to watch them. They both took the knife and cut into it right down the middle of the second level. Christine saw the pink cake and fed Erik the little piece being sure to get a little icing on his face.

"Alright, I guess you win," said Erik, "but before you have your reward, I think you're supposed to have a bite too." Christine smiled as he cut a little piece off of the bottom layer and saw a little sliver of white cake. Erik and Christine both laughed.

"I guess that we'll have to split the winnings," said Christine through her laugh.

Gustave suddenly spoke up, "I told the baker that you had two different favorite flavors, and I didn't know which to get. He said that he could just make it both." Christine and Erik started laughing again until she all of the sudden smelled something sugary under her nose, and Madame Giry was laughing. Erik had done to her as she had done to him. She suddenly felt the sugary sweetness sticking to her nose. He pushed the little piece of cake in her mouth before she could reprimand him. She had never seen her angel so happy. She wasn't used to him being so playful and lighthearted. She liked that side to him though. She silently promised herself that she was going to try to make it come out more. They continued to cut cake and talk to their few friends and some of Erik's employees. Christine enjoyed their company. There were many workers there that she had never seen, but she liked them being there. They were bizarre like Erik. Some were abnormally tall while others were shorter than normal. One man had three eyes, and there was a woman with glittery hair and butterfly wings. They were all so beautiful in different ways.

They were enjoying their guests company when Gustave suddenly got in front of the crowd and started tapping a glass with a fork. He spoke up, "When my father told me to learn a couple of pieces for the wedding a couple of days ago, I picked them up quickly, but then I started playing some melodies in my head that reminded me of Mother and Father. I wrote them down for you in a piece, and this is for my beautiful mother and wonderful new father." Gustave sat down at the piano and threw the tailcoats of his tux back just like Erik did when he sat down to play. He began to play the most beautiful song that Christine had ever heard. She leaned over and whispered into Erik's ear, "He plays like you." She could see that he was tearing up as he watched his son play. Erik took Christine's hand and led her to an open space in the lobby, and they began to turn in a dance. Erik closed his eyes and listened to his son's melodies. He pulled Christine as tightly to him as he possibly could and avoided stepping on her feet. He could feel her head up against his chest, and the world melted away. He held her like that and danced with her until the only people that were left were themselves, Gustave, and Madame Giry. The music had been played by various people throughout the night, and it was now finished. Erik and Christine were so caught up in each other though that they hadn't even realized that the music was done.

Gustave tugged at Madame Giry's skirt. "Yes, Gustave?" she asked him lovingly.

"Why are they still dancing? There's no music."

"Don't you know by now, boy? They are musicians. The music still lives in their heads. Doesn't it still live in yours?"

Gustave nodded. "I hear it all of the time. I even hear it when I sleep."

"See, Gustave? So do they. Now come along, Gustave. You're going to stay with me tonight. I have a chess set and some playing cards. We can play all night if you would like to, and tomorrow morning, you can help me take all of these roses down to your mother. She will probably like to have them don't you think?"

Gustave nodded and followed Madame Giry out of the theatre. Squelch had begun moving chairs and tables out of the lobby as Christine and Erik still turned on the dance floor. Suddenly, Christine noticed that everyone was gone. Even Gustave was missing.

"Erik," she asked, "Where is Gustave?"

"Madame Giry said that she would look after him tonight." Christine looked at him nervously. He saw her expression and sympathized with her, "Now, now," he said, "She practically raised the both of us. She can look after Gustave for one night."

"You're right. You're right. It's just that since the accident, I don't like him getting out of my sight if he's not with you."

Erik held her tight, "I know. I don't like the thought either, but I trust Madame Giry. She loves that boy too. You can see it written across her face."

"You're right. You always are." They danced for a few more minutes. By that time, all of the tables and chairs were gone. The cake was wrapped up for Erik and Christine to take back. It was never to be known that there was a wedding there besides the roses that still overflowed the stage. Erik suddenly whisked Christine up off of her feet, and Christine laughed. He carried her downstairs, down the hall, and through the door of his residence. He set her down on the bed and started kissing her lips hungrily. Suddenly she felt her hair fall and then her dress. He kissed her anywhere that he could find skin. He grasped her around the waist so tightly that she knew that it would leave a bruise, but she didn't care. She planted her lips on his and let him have his way with her. All she could think about was the smell of his cologne and looking at his beautiful face. She rolled over and blew out the candle that was sitting on the nightstand. She spotted Erik's mask on the floor and smiled. He suddenly pulled her back into the darkness and back under his satin sheets. He continually sang in her ear, "Come to me, my angel of music," and everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Box Five

Chapter 6

**Ok, I'll admit, this chapter is mostly just me rambling. I promise that it's transitioning into something better though. Keep reading! Love you guys! –E.B.**

Erik woke at the crack of dawn. Christine was curled up beside him, and his arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He observed his room. The quilt had been completely thrown off of the bed and was now lying in the door frame. The sheets had been pulled out from under the mattress and were wrapped tightly around the both of them. The stacks of books that Erik kept on his nightstand were now in the floor, and they had apparently knocked the wardrobe door open because several of his suit jackets were now strewn on the floor. He studied Christine. Her hair was in a tangled mess and was wrapped around her face. She had a black smear down the side of her face where Erik had smudged her makeup, but she was still beautiful. He stroked her flawless skin with his free arm. He couldn't believe that she married him. She was willing to marry the hideous monster that he knew he was. It didn't seem real, but he spotted the little gold band that was fixed around her narrow finger. He knew that it really happened then. He had finally won his Christine. She rolled to the other side out of his embrace to escape the morning light. He got out of bed without waking her and closed the curtains. He then slipped on a pair of black trousers and went to play piano; for, he had a sudden burst of inspiration.

Christine sat up to hear the sound of Erik's wild playing coming from the living room. She saw her reflection in the mirror that was on the vanity. She wiped the black smudge from off of her face and pushed back her stubborn curls. She studied the ring on her left hand. On the band, a cursive Y was engraved along with two music notes. It was set with a diamond and two little blue stones on each side of it. It gave her butterflies in her stomach just to look at it. She repeatedly called herself Mrs. Y and then realized that it wasn't a dream. She looked in the mirror again and saw the hole in her side. It wasn't as deep as it once was. She really should have a bandage around it. Had she ever taken the last one off? She couldn't remember. She twisted her waist and saw the deep purple and blue bruise on her lower back. Erik had left his mark. She knew he didn't do it intentionally. Still, it hurt to bend her spine. She didn't want Erik to know that he had hurt her. She knew that it would crush his soul. She wrapped the dark satin sheets around her and headed towards the sound of Erik's playing. She stepped over the quilt which had mysteriously landed across the room and went to stand at the opposite end of Erik's piano. She wasn't even sure if he saw her standing there. He was playing like a mad man and writing then scribbling things out on his sheet music. She couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt over his trimmed torso. She wondered how he had managed to stay so strong throughout all of that time they were apart. She noticed the vein that graced the side of his deformed face ran down to his neck, through his shoulder, and down his upper arm almost to the elbow. It flinched as he slammed down on the keys. His eyes were closed as he played. He had strewn sheet music all over the floor in his sudden burst of inspiration. Christine walked around the piano and touched her husband's shoulder. He jumped at her sudden presence. He hadn't realized that she was awake. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes," he answered lovingly.

"You would have guessed hours by all of the music strewn in the floor."

"Now, now, Christine, there's no time for cleaning when a short burst of inspiration parades our presence."

Christine laughed at his choice of words. He always got so worked up talking about his music.

"What's the matter?" asked Erik.

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at me strangely."

"It's nothing," she said, "Only, you seem so changed since that time when we first met at the Opera."

"I don't feel as though I've changed besides the fact that I have you now. I find myself remaining calmer when you're around. How do you feel that I've changed?"

"You seem so much more human," said Christine suddenly regretting her choice of words.

Erik was taken by her response, but he did not shun her away. "I guess I've chose to let my human side show more than my monstrous side."

"You're not a monster."

"Exactly, I am human. Why shouldn't I behave like one?"

Christine was getting frustrated with him, "I am not denying that you are indeed human; I am just stating that for ten years you were nothing but a memory. Although, last night proves that you are real and here. Last night proves that I have a real angel, and he's human like me. He's here with me." Christine suddenly felt herself breaking down into tears.

Erik pulled her close to him and made room for her to sit at the piano with him. He held her as she cried. "I am always with you, Christine. Don't you forget that," he said sternly as she sobbed into his arm. He hushed her and wrapped the sheets back around her where they had fallen.

"I'm sorry, Angel," said Christine. "I suppose, I'm just being emotional. I know that you'll always be here. I love you. I just loved seeing you so happy yesterday. I had never really seen you that way before. I suppose that's what made you so ghost like."

"I was happy because you make me happy, and now I can be happy every day for the rest of my life," said Erik reassuringly as he stroked her hair. "I am no longer a ghost to my past. I have you now. You and Gustave are my life now. I won't waste what I have like I've done in the past."

Once Christine had finished sobbing, she studied the doorway to their now destroyed bedroom. "How do you suppose that quilt ended up across the room?" asked Christine.

Erik smiled, "How do you suppose that half of my clothes wound up in the floor? I haven't the slightest idea."

Christine laughed and kissed Erik several times. "I should probably change the sheets to make the bed and clean up our room before we go and get Gustave," said Christine. "He'll wonder what happened."

Erik chuckled at the thought of little Gustave asking a series of questions that he and Christine could not answer. "Leave it to a curious little boy," he replied.

Christine smiled and went to get dressed. Erik finished his piece. As soon as Christine finished dressing, he went to help her clean up. They laughed trying to piece together how the room had gotten so destroyed. As they were talking, Christine stopped abruptly and said, "Erik, we should take a trip somewhere just the two of us."

Erik glanced at her nervously, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," she said sighing, "I just feel like we need more time alone."

"I can't deny that you are right," said Erik. "Where would you like to go?"

"We don't have to go far. It would just be nice to go just far enough to be out of reach."

"How does Boston sound?"

"Boston?"

"I've heard nice things about the town. There's a man there that's willing to make me an offer to get me more performers. I don't think that I could bear to leave you for that long. It is probably going to take two days to get there which means two days to get back. I'm going to have to meet him one weekend for a business trip anyway. Why don't we go next week?"

"I think that sounds just heavenly. I'll have to explain to Gustave that we're leaving for a few days. I think that he will understand. I'll tell him that it's our honeymoon."

Erik smiled at her and laughed. He picked his mask up off of the floor. "I know you prefer me not to wear it," he said, "but I kind of want to today. I'm not sure why. I'm just a creature of habit I suppose." With that, he slid the mask over his face.

Christine didn't object, and they cleaned in silence for a few moments until Erik suddenly interrupted the silence, "Christine, is there any way that I could ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything you wish, darling."

"Could you maybe start making singing here a regular thing?"

"I think I possibly could."

Erik smiled at her, "I promise this isn't business. I'm not trying to make money off of you; I just love the way your eyes light up when you preform."

"I love the way your eyes light up when you watch me," poked Christine.

Erik didn't know what came over him. He suddenly found himself pinning her down to the floor and kissing her neck. Christine laughed until he suddenly caught hold of her wounds, and she yelped with pain. Erik jumped at her squeal and pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He was showering her with questions and kisses on top of her head.

"I'm fine," she said. "I guess the bullet wound just got the better of me."

"You said that it didn't hurt anymore."

"Well, sometimes it does. It's still a little sore." Christine wasn't lying. It was still sore. She had only told Erik that it didn't hurt anymore so he would stop worrying.

Erik had her pinned down. Her delicate frame was no match for his muscular arms, and Christine knew this. She didn't fight him. He unbuttoned the last couple of buttons at the bottom of her bodice to reveal the large purple bruise. "How did this happen?" he asked frantically.

She wanted desperately to spare his feelings, but she couldn't lie to Erik. "It happened last night. You grabbed me a little too hard, and it left a bruise. I promise it's fine though. You didn't mean it. I know you didn't. It doesn't even hurt that badly."

Erik cradled Christine in his arms and gave his apology in an assortment of kisses to her cheek, neck, and face. Christine loved him. She loved that he was concerned, but Gustave suddenly caught her mind.

"Angel?" pleaded Christine.

"Yes, my love?" said Erik.

"Don't you think that it's about time that we went and got Gustave? I must admit that I'm starting to miss him terribly. While he was helping you, I hardly saw him."

Erik nodded. "I agree. It's time we spend some time as a family." He helped Christine up off of the floor. He spun her around and buttoned her dress back. Then they headed out to Madame Giry's. Gustave came to the door skipping. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father," he said as he nodded to each of them like a perfect gentleman.

Erik gave him a formal bow at the waist. "Why, hello, Gustave," Erik teased, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gustave giggled and went running inside. Erik and Christine followed. Gustave climbed up in the kitchen chair across from Madame Giry. They were obviously in the middle of a game of chess. Madame Giry looked to be contemplating her next move. Gustave began swinging his legs and humming the tune that he had played at the wedding the previous day. Christine laughed at her son. She knew that look on his face. Ever since he had learned to play chess, Christine had never beaten him. He always got that look on his face when he knew that he had his opponent in his grasp. Erik walked over to them. He reached over Madame Giry's shoulder and moved her piece. Gustave stopped humming and looked in surprise. His father had beaten him. Erik bent over and looked his son in the eyes. "Checkmate," he said simply, and then he walked back over to Christine. Gustave stared at the board confused. Once he truly contemplated the fact that he had lost, he looked at his father and smiled his big smile. Erik smiled back at him. It really hit Christine how much that they looked alike. They had the same smile. They played piano the same way. They both had big, sparkling blue eyes. They're straight black hair had the same shine, and Christine could tell that Gustave was going to be tall and strong like her angel. They were both so beautiful. Christine thought if she got any happier, she would burst. Her family was finally together in one piece. She thought about all of the years of her life. She had never grown up with a real family. Her mother had died when she was so young that she could not remember her. Once her father had finally gotten used to being a single dad, he passed away too. The closest thing that she had ever had to a family was the loud group of actors back home at the Opera Populaire. Then, when she married Raoul, she had to leave her family behind. For ten years, she had to live with herself knowing that the family she had built was not Raoul's. She would never forgive herself for that.

Christine was consumed in her thoughts when suddenly something caught her attention. She had been staring at Gustave the entire time. She hadn't noticed that Madame Giry's living room was covered corner to corner in red roses from the wedding. Madame Giry rose from her chair and grabbed two pots of the lovely flowers. She handed the large bundles to Christine. Then she handed two more bundles to Erik.

"What in the world are we going to do with all of these?" asked Erik.

Madame Giry shrugged, "I don't know. You bought them."

Christine smiled. "Why don't we place them around the theatre before tonight's performance? They're too beautiful to go to waste."

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Erik. "What did I ever do around here before you?"

Erik and Christine made several trips back and forth to and from the theatre. Gustave stayed there and found places for all of the flowers. They spent an entire hour trying to decorate the theatre to Erik's liking. He didn't like its appearance to be tampered with, and he was being very particular on where the roses were put. He cared for his theatre as much as he cared for his family. He saw it almost as an equal. He inspected it every evening before the performance to make sure that the seats were properly cleaned, the wood was perfectly polished, and the elaborate carpet was absolutely spotless.

Once they had finished their work, Christine threw herself in the nearest seat, as did Gustave. They were exhausted. Erik was madly rubbing a scratch that was on the ornate wood carvings in the walls.

"Gangle!" called Erik in a rage.

Dr. Gangle came in the theatre running along with Squelch and Fleck.

"Fix it!" demanded Erik as he pointed out the scratch.

"Yes, Master," replied Dr. Gangle, and he went off to get something to fix the scratch with.

"Well," sighed Christine, "this isn't exactly what I had in mind for family time, but I suppose it will do."

Erik walked over to Christine and Gustave and patted Gustave's head lovingly. "Do you wish to sing tonight?" Erik asked Christine.

Christine was taken by the question. It seemed so sudden. She didn't even know what she was supposed to sing if she did say yes to him. "I suppose I could if that's what you wish," she replied back to him.

"Oh, Mother please!" exclaimed Gustave. "I didn't get to hear you sing before! I want to hear you sing Father's song!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sing the same song would it?" Christine asked Erik.

"Absolutely not! In fact, I would be delighted if you sang it again," said Erik.

Christine smiled and crawled out of her seat. She pulled Erik's pocket watch out of his front jacket pocket. "Well, look at the time! I suppose that I need to be getting ready, and you need to go wash up, Gustave," declared Christine.

Before Gustave went running to get ready himself, Erik stopped him. "Gustave, if you would like, you can go and pick any seat in the theatre to watch the show from. I will reserve it for you every night that your mother performs so you can go see her whenever you would like to."

"Do you mean it?" pleaded Gustave.

Erik chuckled, "Gustave, I wouldn't get your hopes up if I didn't mean it."

Gustave went cautiously and tried out a few seats, but the more comfortable he got, the more he sped up and went running around the theatre. He went up to the second level and decided that his seat would be the third box from the left. There was nothing particularly special about it. It didn't sit directly across from the center of the stage. The seat just seemed comfortable to Gustave. It seemed like that's where he belonged.

"I like this one!" exclaimed Gustave down to his mother and father.

Erik grinned, "It's funny that you say that, Gustave. We don't rent out that box anyway."

Gustave hung his head. He figured that his father wouldn't let him sit there either.

"You see, Gustave," said Erik, "that's my special box. You are more than welcome to sit there anytime that you would like."

Gustave bounced up and down excitedly. Christine sent him down to wash up. She and Erik headed to her dressing room so that she could prepare for the night's performance. He couldn't help but notice that she was being peculiarly quiet. When he asked her what was wrong, she asked the question she had been wondering since she stepped into the theatre.

"It's box five isn't it?"

Erik handed her the pair of shoes that had been sitting in the corner. "Yes, it is. What's the problem with that?"

"It's nothing," she said.

"You know you can tell me if you have a problem with anything, Christine."

"There's no problem," she said assuredly. "It just seems so odd that Gustave would pick that box."

"Well, he is my son, and I am a creature of habit. It probably just runs in his blood."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that box five doesn't bring back the fondest memories for you or me."

"I disagree. If it brought back such wretched memories, that I wouldn't have even made a box five much less a theatre."

Christine looked at him waiting for him to explain himself.

"I have very fond memories of box five. It's where I fell in love with opera, music, and singing. It's where I first saw you. It's where you first performed. It's where I did my deepest thinking. It's where I learned about balance and the rise and fall of music. Yes, Christine, I am quite fond of box five."

Christine immediately felt guilty of her worry. She knew that Erik would make a good father. She just worried about how Gustave would turn out. If he had Erik's temper and ever got upset about the shabby way he had grown up with a drunken father that wasn't even his real parent, then there was no telling what Gustave could do. He was a strong boy. No, Christine couldn't let herself think that. Erik and Christine were going to raise him up in a household full of love. There was no way that he could turn out the way that she feared.

"I'm sorry," said Christine. "It's just the worried mother in me."

Erik nodded. He understood. He was terrified that Gustave would be too much like him. It wasn't exactly the most honoring thing to be the Phantom's son. He still pushed all of the thoughts aside and helped Christine get ready for her performance. He had to go backstage to the costume mistress and find something suitable for her to wear since the last dress had been completely destroyed. As she stood in the wings waiting for her cue, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smelled her perfume. He had almost completely lost where they even were in his daze until he suddenly heard Dr. Gangle announce her name. He let his angel go sing. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in the way her voice carried through the theatre. When he opened them, he saw how her eyes glittered like the stones in her jewelry. He brought his hand to his heart. He noticed that he was trembling. Her voice made him feel so alive. A stage hand saw that he was unsteady and brought his boss a stool to sit on. Erik took it gratefully. Her voice almost had him to his knees.

When she had finished, she came running off of the stage with her eyes shining. She was the final act, and the curtains fell. Erik's mind came back to reality when he heard the applause. Christine jumped into his arms and her lips crashed into his. Erik held her there. He didn't want to part from her. It didn't occur to either of them that with Christine being the last performance, Gustave would be making his way backstage. When Christine opened her eyes, she saw her son standing before them with a disgusted look on his face. She released her husband. He turned to see what Christine was looking at, and there stood little Gustave. Erik couldn't help but laugh at his son's expression. He reached down and picked up his son. He took Christine by the hand, and they headed home.


	7. Chapter 7: A Meeting With Old Friends

Chapter 7

**Okay, for any of you that read the previous chapter 7, I apologize. I published the wrong document. It is from the other story. This is what was meant to be posted. I am again so very sorry. Still love you guys! -E.B.**

As the days went on, Christine found it easy to settle into her new life. Erik would leave every morning for work at the crack of dawn, and Christine would wake up to a red rose and a love letter written in Erik's beautiful calligraphy. She would teach Gustave his lessons, and Erik would come home for lunch. He decided to start going to work earlier so he could spend time each day with his angels. Most days, he wasn't hungry. Dinner was his meal for the day, and he preferred not to eat much otherwise. He really only ate then for Christine's sake. She worried so if he didn't eat something. Gustave was beginning to pick up Erik's habits. Instead of eating, he would insist on Erik teaching him piano lessons. Erik did this willingly. It filled his heart with an outstanding joy to see his own progeny finding pleasure in the magnificence of music. Christine truly did love to watch them have lessons, but she worried about her boys. Gustave's appetite was becoming less and less, and he was still a growing boy. Erik ran through the park and lifted heavy objects all day. He needed his nutrition. Still, she supposed that music was just as good, if not better, for them.

After dinner, Erik would sit in the floor and play with Gustave for a little while until he had to go to bed. Christine saw Erik in a whole new light. He was a father and a lover. He wasn't the phantom that she had been so terrified of from so long ago. Old habits die hard though. Although, it was easily calmed, Erik still had a terrible temper. He would come in for supper in a rage sometimes. He still had a horrible habit of roaming around with his silent walk. He scared Gustave halfway to death one evening as Erik stepped behind Gustave as he was helping Christine cook, and poor little Gustave almost burned his hand on the stove.

Although their new life had its quirks, it still was so peaceful and simple. Every night, Christine would say a prayer and thank God that she had her Angel back. She slept so much more soundly knowing that it was Erik lying beside her. The nightmares had almost completely disappeared. For the first time since her life at the opera house, Christine felt safe and warm inside. Sometimes it would seem so unreal that she would find herself waking in the middle of the night just to hear Erik's heartbeat next to her ear.

As the next week came around, Christine helped Gustave pack for his stay with Madame Giry. She almost regretted mentioning to Erik that they should take a trip. She was going to miss her son terribly, but she was also looking forward to having Erik to herself again. Just the thought almost made her blush.

Christine walked Gustave to Madame Giry's. Truthfully, Madame Giry loved having Gustave around. It took her mind off of Meg who had shut herself up in her apartment and basically hid herself from the world. He reminded her of how Erik was when he was a young child, yet, he had so many of Christine's lovely attributes. The mix made Gustave his own person. He was a lovely child. She enjoyed playing his many games. He was a sly little fox like Erik. He knew the rules to almost every game in the book, and he would win almost every time. She was going to enjoy his company for the next week while Erik and Christine enjoyed some well-deserved time alone. They needed some time just to be in each other's presence without anyone around to bother them about petty little problems about the park. Erik was always on call for work. If a fly came into the park that had never been there before, Erik knew about it. He truly cared for his park, but he needed some time to relax. He had been stressing himself out over the details lately. He needed to be there for Christine for a while. Surely, Madame Giry could run the park by herself for a week while taking care of Gustave. After all, isn't that what Erik did every day? She turned to Gustave and he was already setting up a game of chess. She smiled at the boy and sat down knowing that she would have to accept defeat sooner or later.

Leaving Gustave left a small hole in Christine's heart. He was all that ran through her mind as she finished packing Erik's things in a bag. They would have to leave first thing in the morning to make the most of their time. Christine had never imagined herself living anywhere but France, but now she was taking a vacation from her new American home to another American town. The thought terrified her and filled her with a sense of adventure. She took a certain pride in knowing that she would be setting out on new roads with her new husband for his very promising career that he loved. It was a life that many people could only dream of. It was a life that she had even dreamed of for many years, and now she was living it. It filled her with a feeling of utter bliss.

She went and set the table so everything would be ready before Erik returned. She waited for him to walk through the door. It seemed like an eternity for him to come home since she didn't have a fidgeting Gustave to take care of. Although, when he walked through the door, it made his arrival all the more special. She jumped off of her seat on the settee and tackled him in an enormous hug.

Erik laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

Christine couldn't help but laugh at herself as well. "I'm just excited for our trip."

Erik had been out doing hard labor for the day. One of his rides broke down, and only he could fix the intricate designs of his handy work. He normally wasn't hungry, but that evening, he was absolutely starved. He saw the spread of French food that Christine had made, and he immediately felt his stomach growl. They sat down and said their prayer, and Erik wolfed his food down like a mad man that had been left in the woods for weeks on end. Christine could hardly eat for watching Erik. She couldn't help but smile at his actions. All table manners had been completely forgotten, and there was a bit of sauce on his upper lip. Christine pulled her napkin up from out of her lap and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he said blushing, "I did not mean to behave like a wild animal."

Christine smiled, "It's quite alright, darling. It's plain to see that you're hungry. I can only imagine that working all day on an empty stomach would make you feel that way."

Erik kissed her and helped her clean up the little home before they had to set out on their journey tomorrow. Once they were done, Erik found it to be almost midnight, and he felt as if all of his energy had been drained out of him. He immediately went to bed. He knew that making a two day drive to Boston would be tiring, and he needed his rest. He was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even stir when Christine slid into the bed beside him which Christine found strange because his acute hearing made him a very light sleeper.

The next morning, Christine put on her red traveling coat and waited for Erik as he loaded the carriage with their bags. He returned to take Christine down stairs. He opened the door to the carriage and helped Christine in. He climbed up in the front to drive the horses. He started to crack the whip, but Christine peaked her head out of the window and yelled for him to stop. She jumped out of the carriage and climbed up in the driver's seat beside him.

"What are you doing?" asked Erik as he pulled his hat over his face to hide his mask.

Christine brushed the dirt off of her dress. "I'm not riding all day in a carriage by myself. I'll get lonely," she replied lovingly as she laced her arm through his.

"You'll catch a cold," said Erik sternly.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me. Let's just go."

Erik knew that there was no point in arguing with her. Once she had made her mind up, there was no stopping her. Although, he still worried about her. Traveling weakened the body especially when traveling out in the humidity all day. Truthfully, he enjoyed having her by his side the entire trip. They made small talk. She wanted to know how running the park had been going and if his workers were doing well. She would nuzzle her head up into the side of his neck and hum sweet lullabies into his ear to the tempo of the patter of the horses' hooves. Wherever they would stop to rest the horses, someone would ask for Christine's autograph. She was so skilled with people. She would make children giggle, women drop their jaw in awe, and men scratch their chin in wonder of her grace. Erik loved to watch her speak to others. Her charm and poise enchanted everyone that she met. From state to state, city to city, she would bring a certain dignity that the American people had never seen. There was no doubt that Christine was not American, but she seemed to belong wherever she went. There wasn't a soul that didn't accept her just the way that she was. This included Erik. He loved her with all of his heart. The more time he spent with her, the more his heart grew fonder of her. He didn't even know loving her even more was even possible.

They arrived in Boston after two days of driving. It was late. The moon was already over the city, and Christine was sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder. He nudged her shoulder and helped her into the lobby of the hotel that they were to stay at. He checked them in and went back to get their bags. He noticed two automobiles puttering down the old stone road. They were once rarely seen, but they were beginning to make more and more of an appearance. Erik had at one time considered buying one, but the price of them continued to drop, and there were rumors about a Mr. Henry Ford mass producing a new and reimagined car called the model T in Detroit. Erik decided that it would be best to wait for the price to fall. After all, Erik was a man of habit, and the more that were made, the cheaper they would become.

When Erik returned upstairs, he found Chrsitine sitting in the large chair by the desk. She was trying to hide her sniffling nose, and she had a light cough. Erik at first pretended not to notice, but her coughing persisted. Erik couldn't let her go through the night sniffling. She wouldn't sleep, and she needed rest.

Erik planted a kiss on top of her head. "I'm going to go out and get you something for your cold." He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and placed his hat on top of his head. Christine started to object to his leaving, but she was cut short by her cough. Erik kissed her goodbye, "I'll be back before you can even miss me," he said lovingly, and he left.

He went two buildings down to a little bar on the corner of the street. Erik sat on a stool in the dark corner with his face downcast. The bartender came over to take his order.

"Can I possibly just take a bottle of cognac off of your hands? I'll pay you handsomely for it. My wife and I have been traveling all day, and she's back at the hotel with a terrible cold."

The bartender smiled. "It's nice to see a man come into a bar to take care of somebody other than himself. Most men that come at this time of night just come to drown their sorrows. Your wife is a lucky woman," he said as he cleaned a wine glass. "Just let me take this man's order and I'll grab your cognac. Here's a glass of whiskey for your wait. No payment needed, sir. It's on the house. You deserve it after the long travel. Where are you from?"

"New York," replied Erik to the rather talkative bartender.

"Nice town. I went there once. What can I get you, sir?" the bartender asked the young man that was sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Whatever you have that's strong," said the young man.

"What's got you so down?" asked the bartender.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It doesn't have to be. Most people don't come here to just have a drink."

The young man sighed. Erik couldn't help but notice his thick French accent. "My wife divorced me, probably married the man she secretly loved for ten years, and I can't show my face in France again. The media is all over the now divorced and broke nobleman. I decided that maybe it was best to come to America and make a new start away from France. Maybe I could get away from a terrible past. Turns out, monsieur, that old habits die hard."

"I see," said the bartender with his ever so light spirit. "Well, sir, it seems that you've had it rough. You can always come and give your troubles to me. I'm always here to listen."

"That, monsieur," said the young Frenchman as he downed a shot of liquor, "is the most comforting thing that's been said to me in years."

"Sir," said Erik out of nowhere, "If I may be of assistance, I would suggest that you try to look up. Hiding behind a mask will get you nowhere."

The Frenchman laughed, "Masks," he sighed, "Masks are for lunatics."

"Then tell me why you hide behind your liquor as a mask. How does being drunk help you get to where you need to go?" asked Erik.

"I am not a drunkard!" spat the Frenchman at the gentleman with his face downcast.

"Really?" asked Erik. "Tell yourself that again when you're sober. You might be able to keep your hands on a job and a wife if you remain that way."

The young man downed another shot of whatever the bartender had served him, and he started to cry. The mysterious gentleman had pegged him right on the head. It was true. If he had been a real man then he would still have his wife and maybe his own son and not that bastard's spawn. Still, it didn't matter anymore. He was alone. At least, he knew in the back of his mind that he would never have to see that masked man ever again so long as he stayed away from that horrible place called Phantasma. He could start anew. The gentleman was correct. If he could start staying sober than maybe it would open new possibilities for him. He was about to thank the gentleman for his advice when he noticed him toss a coin to the bartender for his bottle of cognac. That's when he lifted his head, and the young Frenchman saw a glare of icy blue eyes and a shining white mask.

Erik tossed the young man a quarter. "Everything will turn out," said the masked man, "Good luck to you, Raoul."

With his final comment, Erik left the bar to return to his Christine. He decided that it would be best not to tell her about his run in with Raoul.

Raoul just sat at the bar and stared at his empty shot glass in disbelief of what had just happened. At first, he wanted to dart out of the door and go after the devil's spawn for stealing his wife, but then, he realized that it would do no good. Christine loved the masked gentleman. She would never return to him now. The Phantom was right. He had to change his ways if he wanted a new life.

"Did you know that man?" asked the bartender.

"You could say that," replied Raoul.

"Who was he? He seemed so kind. We don't get a lot of men like that around here."

Raoul almost laughed at the man's comment. "You can call him the Phantom of the Opera. Everybody else does."

Raoul paid for his drink and left while the bartender tried to comprehend just exactly what the Vicomte had told him.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Lotte

Chapter 8

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**So, I accidentally posted the wrong document for chapter 7 yesterday because I am not the sharpest tool in the shed. I am terribly embarrassed about it, but if you read a chapter that sounded kind of strange yesterday and it didn't have an author's note at the top, then it was the wrong chapter. I am terribly, terribly sorry. Please forgive me. Thank you for hanging with me, my loyal readers. Rock on! Lots of love! –E.B.**

Erik came back into the hotel room to find Christine lying on the bed. He could tell that she was trying to sleep, but her coughing kept her from it. He poured her a small splash of the cognac and went over to give it to her.

She took it graciously and tried to speak in between coughs. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I should have told you that traveling makes my sinuses act up."

He rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her. Once she finished her drink, he tucked her in under the covers and kissed her goodnight. He poured a drink for himself as well and thought about the poor Vicomte. He had looked like a lost child waiting for his mother to come get him. He was beginning to look much older than his actual age. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his face looked obscenely more mature than it had a few weeks ago. What was he even doing in Boston? He had sent Christine the papers from Paris. Surely he hadn't come straight back to America. Then again, did he really have anywhere to go? Erik was sure that it was painful to return to a big, empty house that he had once lived in with a family and a large servant staff. Now, he had lost his bride, child, and he had no money to pay for servants. Erik couldn't believe it, but he almost felt sorry for the Vicomte.

Erik chose to push the thoughts aside. Raoul had lost the life he had known because he wasn't grateful for what he had. Erik was determined not to make the same mistake. He crawled under the sheets and crept up beside his bride. He just took in her beauty for a few moments. Her eyelashes fluttered when she was dreaming, and her red lips would creep into a small smile. Her stubborn curls caressed her cheeks. They had a natural rosy tint to them. Almost her entire hand could easily fit in his palm. She was so petite and delicate. Her fragile frame cuddled the pillow up to her chest. Erik couldn't sleep. He pulled himself closer to Christine and stroked her hair. He nuzzled his face into the curly brown locks. She still smelled like roses. He put his arm around her waist and held her until the morning light peaked its way through the curtains.

Erik wanted to get the meeting with the man out of the way so he and Christine could enjoy their trip. He arranged to meet the man in the hotel lobby that morning. Christine insisted on going with Erik. He did not see any reason to object other than that the topics would probably be boring. After all, the meeting was for business. They would probably just talk finances. Erik never had a fear of what he was purchasing for performers. Everyone had heard of the mysterious Mr. Y and his Phantasma. They knew about his high standards, and they knew that he would not stand for just anything.

Christine knew the man that Erik was supposed to meet as soon as she saw him. He was an older man. He had to be at least sixty with no hair but the tufts over his ears. He was dressed in all black from head to toe, and he had a lazy eye. Erik sat down across from the man at a table in the lobby. Christine stood behind him with one hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you and I have an agreement," stated Erik coldly.

"Ah, I believe we do, Mr. Y!" said the man enthusiastically. "I assume you want to see the merchandise?"

Erik stood slowly. "I prefer to refer to my performers as human beings. They aren't merchandise."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Y," said the man as he led Erik and Christine out of the hotel. He headed for the stables. What Christine saw inside horrified her. Two carriages were parked in the hotel's stables up against the wall. The carriages were built like jail cells and inside them were men and women. They all had some sort of distortion or oddity. Some could have been as young as twelve while others could possibly be sixty or older. They were all underdressed, shivering, and terrified. Most of them were cowered into the back corners of their cages. Christine saw the blood drain from Erik's face, and his eyes turned the cold, icy shade of blue that indicated his rage. The distant expression on his face told Christine that he was remembering something from his past. The business man was going on and on about how the performers were of top quality and well-behaved.

Without warning, Erik suddenly turned and pinned the businessman to the wall. "How could you?" spat Erik as he pressed his hold down on the man's throat.

"Sir," he said, "to be quite frank, I don't know what you're talking about. They're just freaks."

"Just freaks?" pressed Erik. "Just freaks? They're human beings. They're not monsters!"

Christine had a feeling that she should be trying to pry Erik off of the business man, but she couldn't bring herself to. Those poor people in the car with tear streaks down their dirty faces made Christine upset. She had a feeling that Erik knew their pain, and it immediately made Christine angry.

"My husband is quite right!" Christine suddenly found herself yelling. Her sudden burst of courage vanished as both men looked at her with an intense stare of surprise. "My husband is right," she muttered once more. "These people are innocent. They've never committed any crimes towards you. You have used them as slaves to make money. You were wrong to do that. And you," she said turning her attention towards Erik. "You of all people should know that violence is not the answer." She put her hand on the arm that was holding the business man's neck, and Erik reluctantly released his prisoner.

Erik brushed off his jacket as if he had touched something revolting. "The lady is right. I pay half your price," he said. "They're not in the condition that you described to me. They will need to be nursed back to a stable physical health, and that doesn't even compensate for the mental condition that they will never heal from."

"Why should I let you take them half price?"

Erik clenched his fists under his jacket and gritted his teeth. "I know what you've put these people through. I've lived it, and you're lucky that I'm paying you at all."

"Prove it!" snapped the man.

Erik slid the mask off of his face. "A man as hideous as this, monsieur is capable of much more than simply cutting a payment."

The man cowered to the ground shielding his eyes. "Alright, alright!" he shouted. "They're yours! Just take them, please!"

Erik put his mask back on and shoved the money in the man's direction. "Leave!" Erik shouted at the man, and he scurried out of the stable with his head downcast.

When he had left, Erik punched the wooden wall, and it scared a young girl locked in the first carriage. She let out a scream. Erik was immediately snapped back to reality. When he saw her, he noticed that she was missing her right arm, and she was crying into the left. She couldn't have been any older than Gustave. She had ratted blonde hair and a series of cuts and bruises on her shoulders. Blood was crusted under her fingernails, and her dress was only made of an old flour sack. Erik walked over to her carriage, and she started to cry louder. Erik reached up to her and tried his best to speak soothingly.

"Everything is going to be okay, now. You'll see. Tell me, what is your name?" Erik asked her.

"Lotte," she said as she dried her eyes.

"Little Lotte," gasped Christine under her breath.

Erik didn't hear her. He reached up and handed the little girl his scarf. "That should keep you warm while you travel," he told her. She took it timidly and snuggled it up to her dirty face. Erik walked over to the driver and handed him some money. "Take these people to Phantasma and find a Dr. Gangle or a Madame Giry. They will know what to do from there," said Erik. The driver gave Erik a quick nod and cracked his whip.

Erik grasped Christine's wrist and pulled her upstairs to their room. She sat on the bed and watched him as he furiously paced back and forth. Not having a piano to let his frustrations out on was driving him crazy. Christine popped the lid open on the luggage case and pulled out the violin case that she had stuffed in the bottom. She handed the piece of handiwork to Erik. He took it without a second thought, and his fingers flailed up and down the strings. Christine closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music that he was creating. The more he played, the more intense the music grew. Then, a string popped, and the beautiful music stopped. Christine had not thought about packing extra strings. Erik placed the violin in its case and slapped the case's lid shut.

"That bastard!" yelled Erik. He sat on the edge of the bed by Christine and buried his head in his hands. Christine rubbed his back soothingly and did not question him. "That was an innocent child, Christine!" he said. "It could have been any child. What if it had been Gustave?"

That hit Christine in the heart. It easily could have been Gustave. It could have been any child in the world. That child was someone's baby, and she was being treated like a wild animal in a circus.

"It's alright, dear," said Christine as she tried to comfort him. "That child well have a better life now all because of you."

"Yes, she will," said Erik. "That will never make up for the turmoil that son of a bitch has put her through though. I wish that I could make him pay for what he's done."

"Christine continued to rub his back. "What goes around comes around, Angel. He'll pay. You just may not be there to see it."

Erik sat up and rested his head on Christine's shoulder. "I just can't let that child grow up to be like me."

"What would be wrong with that? Yes, when some people look at you, they see a monster. There's no escaping that, Erik, but when I see you, a see a man that has been an angel to those people and me. You're a good man. You're a good father, husband, and boss. You run a good business. Your physical traits don't matter, but your character does."

Erik started to argue with her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She was right. "I love you," he said gently as his nerves finally started to calm.

"I love you too," said Christine.

"Now," said Erik taking her by the hand, "let's not let it ruin our trip. Those people are going home to where they belong. How about we go get something to eat?"

Christine suddenly realized how hungry she was, and her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach and hoped that Erik didn't hear. He laughed as she blushed. "I'm going to take that as a yes," he teased. Christine pinned a hat to her hair and put her coat back on. Erik held the door open for her, "After you, Mrs. Y," he said playfully.

"My, what a gentleman you are becoming, Mr. Y!" Christine teased back at him.

Erik laughed as he offered his arm for her to take. "I've always been a gentleman. I just have never had the chance to show you," he said, and they headed out to see the sunny city of Boston.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Family Friend

Chapter 9

It wasn't that Christine had forgotten about Gustave or the people that were headed for Coney, but the topics did not cross her mind like she thought that they would. In the three days that they spent there, Christine and Erik had seen almost the entire city. The sun shone every day that they were there. Erik took Christine to see every historical site that he could think of, and Christine soaked it all in. She didn't know much about America, and yet, there she was. America was her new home. She might as well get to know it. Erik seemed to be able to answer any question she had about any event she was curious about. She found everything that he had to say extremely fascinating. He was so full of knowledge.

"How do you know all of this?" Christine asked as they circled the Old North Church.

He smiled at her. "I have been living here for ten years, Christine."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean anything. It looks like you would have completely ignored everything."

"Why do you say that? I am not heartless."

"I'm not saying that you are. I'm saying with as much heart you put into the park, there wouldn't be much room for anything else."

"Quite the contrary, Christine, I have more of a heart for you than I do the park" said Erik making Christine blush. "Besides," he continued, "Americans are very enthusiastic about their heritage. Can you really blame them after the wars and persecutions?"

"I suppose not. They do have quite a rich history. I don't think that it compares to France, but still, a very rich history."

Erik laughed. "Nothing will ever compare to France, but I like the American story. It's quite amusing."

Christine nodded in agreement, and they continued their tour of the city. Erik had been quite right. Boston was quite a lovely city. All of the colors and smells corresponded with each other. Little boys played baseball in the streets as they listened to the games on the radios that shop managers owned. At night the street lamps illuminated little restaurants, desert shops, and baskets of flowers hanging from different corners of the buildings. Boston was much like Manhattan in a lot of ways. Different cultures and accents came from every street corner. The streets were often crowded, and many different fashions were being shown from different people. Occasionally, someone would stop Christine on the street to say hello or to ask the famous opera prima donna a question. Many were too intimidated by Erik to say anything. Christine couldn't really blame them. His mask, height, and build did make him rather intimidating – handsome, but intimidating none the less.

When they returned to their room that night, Christine and Erik were not able to say anything through their laughter. Christine had just tripped and fallen right in the middle of the lobby, and many people were running around asking Christine if she was alright. Erik was trying to help her up, but he slipped on the freshly waxed floor, and he fell down right beside her. He eventually got up on his feet in the middle of the chaos and managed to help Christine. They darted up the stairs to their room before anyone could ask any questions.

"After all of these years," said Erik through his laughter, "I can't believe that you're still so clumsy."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" teased Christine. "You fell too, and you used to be so coordinated!"

"I used to be? I am coordinated!"

"Are you really?"

Erik used his silent walk to sneak up behind where Christine was sitting at the dressing table. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she jumped.

"Oh, I am still very coordinated," Erik whispered in her ear.

Christine stretched her right arm to feel Erik's mask behind her. She pushed it off to let it fall to the floor, and she ran her fingers up and down his deformed cheek. Erik closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Christine's fingers caressing his mangled skin. He breathed a deep sigh as her fingers somehow found his lips. He grabbed her wrist and started kissing her fingers then the back of her neck until he made his way to her lips. Christine placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him vigorously. She could feel his fingers starting to toy with the buttons on the back of her dress. She didn't dare to stop him. Instead, she pushed harder into his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. He took this as an invitation to hoist her up and set her down on the bed.

The next thing Christine knew is that she was waking up with her body entangled with Erik's. For once, she had woken up before he had. The right side of his face was buried in the pillow, and his hair stuck up in places. He wore a sweet, almost child-like, smile on his face as he slept. Christine lightly touched his lips with her fingertips. His eyes flickered open, and he unwrapped one arm from around her waist to brush back her hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Angel," he said with his sweet smile. It made Christine's heart melt. She kissed his nose and rolled out of bed to get dressed. Within the next hour, they were headed back home. After all of the tours and other events, Christine hated to admit it, but she was ready to go home and see her Gustave. She wondered how he was, and if he had fun with Madame Giry. She knew that he would have a lot to tell her. The last time that she had been away from him for that long was for a business trip with Raoul about ten months ago in Monti Carlo. The trip hadn't ended so well. Christine was so upset about Raoul's gambling that she shut herself in her room for a couple of days and didn't talk to anyone.

She didn't dwell on the memory. She had a new life now, and it truly had been a lovely trip. Erik seemed eager to get home as well. He pointed the horses home and made sure that they went in a quick pace. Christine couldn't help but wonder if he had spent this much time away from his park since he started building it. The closer they got to home, the more he rung his hands and got more of a bounce in his voice. Christine knew just how he was feeling. She enjoyed the time that she and Erik had together, but it was time to have their family back together.

They arrived at Phantasma around ten o'clock at night. Christine jumped off of the carriage to go to Madame Giry's, but Erik caught her by her shoulder.

"Don't you think that they'll be asleep by now?" he said, "I'm not sure that it's a good idea to disturb them."

"We told them that we would be back tonight. I wouldn't want them to worry."

Erik knew that there was no sense in arguing with her, so he released her shoulder. She practically ran all the way to Madame Giry's apartment. She arrived out of breath, and she lightly tapped her knuckles on the door.

Madame Giry came to the door still fully dressed, and just beyond her shoulder, she could see Gustave bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Gustave!" exclaimed Christine, "I'm so happy to see you, darling, but you should be in bed! What are you doing up at this late hour? I sure hope you haven't given Madame Giry any trouble."

Madame Giry smiled lovingly. "Dear, he hasn't been any trouble at all. He was just excited for your return home. I couldn't help it. I had to let him stay up."

Christine gave Madame Giry a quick hug. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Gustave jumped off of the couch at the sound of his mother's voice and latched onto her waist with a tight grip. Christine dropped to her knees and hugged Gustave's shoulders. "I missed you so much, darling," she cooed as she stroked his hair.

"I missed you too, Mother," Gustave whispered in her ear.

About that time, Erik came sluggishly walking through the hall toting their luggage. Now that Christine could see him in the light, she saw the bags under his eye that wasn't shielded by his mask. The journey had completely wiped him out. None the less, Gustave released Christine and went running down the hall after his father. He jumped up to hug Erik, and Erik stumbled backwards and dropped the suitcases. If it hadn't of been for the wall behind him, Erik probably would have fallen, but instead, he just dropped to his knees and pulled his son tightly to his chest and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, Papa!" Gustave exclaimed.

That broke Erik's heart. He had never imagined that he would hear those words much less from a child that was his own. "Oh, Gustave, I missed you too!" Erik exclaimed, and Gustave giggled. Erik stood up and took the suitcases in one hand and Gustave's little hand in the other to walk him back up the hall.

"I've been practicing my piano!" exclaimed Gustave excitedly. "I wrote another melody while you were away."

"Have you, my boy?" said Erik enthusiastically. "Well, I will look forward to hearing it tomorrow when we have our lessons."

"We're having lessons even though you just got back?"

"Why, of course, Gustave! We haven't had a lesson in an entire week! We must make up for lost time."

Gustave looked up at his father and smiled his big smile. Erik tipped his hat to Madame Giry and thanked her for everything. Christine took Gustave home, and Erik got a report from Madame Giry on the current condition of his park. Everything seemed to be running in tip top condition according to her standards, but Erik still had his doubts, so he went back home and asked Christine and Gustave if they were interested in going for an evening stroll. This way, Erik could spend time with his family, hopefully tire Gustave, and check on his park. Gustave quickly agreed to go with his father, and Christine figured that she might as well go too.

Phantasma didn't close until midnight, and the park was still buzzing with life. Side show acts continued their routines. Vendors were still selling snacks and beckoning people to play their games. Erik was inspecting every ride, booth, and even bench. Occasionally he would stop and tell the vendors that something was wrong, but most everything seemed to be in order. His biggest fear was inspecting the theatre tomorrow morning. He could only imagine what harm it had possibly gone through.

As Erik was discussing business with a man running a bottle-toss game, a side show caught Christine's attention. It was new. She couldn't see exactly what the girl looked like due to the shadows, but she was petite. She was twirling a stick lit ablaze with fire, but Christine noticed that it seemed to stay on her left side. When she turned her little body towards Christine, she noticed the petite figure was missing her right arm. She immediately knew it to be Little Lotte.

When the little girl had finished, people clapped and cheered for her. Then they went on their way. The little girl hopped off of her stage and headed towards Christine and Gustave.

Gustave tugged on his mother's skirt. "Mother, what happened to her arm?" he asked.

"I don't know, dearest. It could have been a number of things."

If it hadn't been for the missing arm, Christine probably never would have noticed the little girl to be the same one that she saw just a few days ago. The tattered blonde mess was now curled in soft ringlets around her round face. Her flour sack dress had transformed into a new white ballerina's dress with silver sparkles. Instead of bruises decorating her pale skin, it was now painted with silver glitter over the scars from where she had once been whipped. She wore a little sparkling tiara that matched her dress with little white point shoes. A crystal white smile shown through her painted red lips as she ran up behind Erik to wrap him in a one-armed hug. Erik whipped around in shock to find the little girl looking up at him with a light in her glittering blue eyes.

"Does Papa know her?" Gustave asked his mother.

"Yes, dear, he does. She's one of your Papa's newest performers," Christine answered being careful not to give too much information to Gustave.

Erik squatted down to look the little girl in the eyes, "My, my!" he said, "It looks like you have made yourself at home. You look very pretty, Little Lotte."

She blushed and shuffled her feet. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Y." She wrapped her arm around Erik's neck in another hug, and Erik chuckled at her. "You saved my life," she whispered in his ear as a tear ran down her cheek. Erik then gently wrapped his chiseled arms around her delicate waist and felt tears start stinging his eyes. The whole point in his creation of the park was to rescue people like Lotte. It was nice to hear someone tell him that he had done something good. Christine couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Erik hugging the little girl.

Lotte released him and skipped over to Christine. Lotte embraced her as well to thank her for what she did. Then she set her eyes on Gustave. She took her hand and nudged him in the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed. Then Gustave took off running in the little girl's direction.

"Gustave! Please don't go too far!" Christine shouted after him.

Erik placed a hand lovingly on her shoulder. "He'll be fine," he said. "He's safe here. I think you are forgetting that I have eyes everywhere."

Christine almost laughed at the comment. He had always had eyes everywhere. He never missed anything. Erik bought the two of them some fairy floss and they sat on the bench sharing it as the waited for Gustave and his new friend to return.

"It seems so strange," said Christine as she wiped the sticky off of her fingers.

"What seems so strange?" asked Erik still munching on the candy.

"I grew up hearing tales about Little Lotte from Papa with her dark stories and curious imagination. The little girl reminds me of her story."

"I see," said Erik. "I think she's a sweet little girl. She's wonderful for Gustave." He laughed heartily. "It might keep the two of us from having to drain his energy all of the time."

Christine smiled. "Maybe I'll take him here to play some days while you're at work."

Gustave had taken up Erik's silent walk. He snuck up behind his father and slapped him in the shoulder. "Tag!" he yelled. "Papa's it!"

Erik threw himself up off of the bench and went to chasing Gustave and Lotte around the pier. Christine laughed more vigorously than she ever had before at the sight of the tall muscular man chasing the two children around and around. The pair of them was no match for Erik though. First, he grabbed Gustave and threw him over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Lotte's waist and toted her like one might carry a book under their arm. The two children, Christine, and Erik laughed until their faces turned red. Once Erik sat the kids down on the park bench, both pairs of blue eyes began to grow heavy. Gustave fell asleep with his head on Christine's shoulder and Lotte dozed off with her head in Erik's lap.

Erik noticed Squelch making his way to the gates to help close the park. "Squelch!" called Erik.

"Sir?" he asked as he tipped in a slight bow to his master.

"I want you to take Lotte to her quarters wherever that may be."

Squelch bowed once more and gently scooped the child up. Erik cradled Gustave, and the little family walked home to be together once more.

**A/N: If you didn't already know, cotton candy was called fairy floss when it was first invented just in case you were curious. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: New Blessings and Worries

Chapter 10

The rest of the summer flew by before Christine could even blink. Before she even knew it, she was enrolling Gustave in a local school, and Erik was getting ready to close the park before the weather grew too cold. She liked the idea of him being able to spend his time at home. He would have to spend quite a bit of time composing new music for next season's shows, but it would be nice to have him home with her even if his time was consumed by the music. He was beginning to stress himself out. As it got closer to closing day, more and more people came to the park which meant more and more ride break downs and scratches in the theatre's wood. Needless to say, Dr. Gangle had invested in a stock of the cleaner he used to polish up the scratches with. Erik never missed the slightest change in his park's appearance.

Gustave had gained quite a loyal friend in Lotte. Christine would take him to play with her in the evenings after supper. It gave him a chance to run around and play, and it allowed Erik and Christine some fresh air and time alone. Lotte never failed to meet Gustave in the exact same place every night. She had every bit of as much energy as Gustave had. Erik had to admit that he was quite thankful for that. As much as he loved his son, wrestling in the living room floor was beginning to do a number on his back, and he had ridden the roller coaster more times than he could count. He really should have told Gustave that enough was enough on the father-son battles they hashed out in the floor, but he couldn't refuse his son anything. Christine loved to watch Erik and Gustave play. Raoul never played with Gustave like that. It would normally start out playing with a little toy train or teddy bear and end in Erik having Gustave pinned to the floor tickling his son's sides. Christine must admit that she always had a fear of the day when Erik lost his patience with Gustave, but that day never seemed to come. Erik did have to reprimand him once or twice about going through his father's belongings, but Erik never raised his voice, much less his hand, to Gustave. He would simply sit Gustave on his knee and tell him why he shouldn't do such things, and Gustave listened intently making mental notes never to do them again.

On the last night before the park closed, Christine had performed, and Erik took Gustave and little Lotte to see her sing. The three of them sat in box five listening to her voice. Erik watched her with intense eyes. He had returned to his old ways. He was once again her tutor. He rolled his eyes as she returned to her old habit of slouching her shoulders as she sang. That was not to say that he didn't adore her voice when she sang. He was just a stickler when it came to posture. Gustave had closed his eyes to listen to his mother's voice as intensely as he possibly could. Lotte, however, was completely mesmerized by Christine. She looked at Christine's white satin gown as it floated when she walked. Her voice seemed to soar through the air like a bird in flight.

Lotte leaned over and whispered in Gustave's ear, "I want to sing like her."

Gustave smiled at her. "I want to sing like her too. Papa taught her. Maybe he can teach us too."

Lotte nodded as Christine's final note rang through the theatre and the audience rose to its feet. Erik pulled the children behind him to meet Christine in her dressing room.

She met him at the door and pulled Erik in a kiss. Gustave wrinkled his nose at the sight and Lotte sighed as she daydreamed of what it must be like to have a prince to call her own. _Too bad I'll never fall in love_, she thought_, too bad I'm a freak_.

"Beautiful as always, darling," he said, "But please stand up straight. Don't slouch. I taught you better than that."

She rolled her eyes at him and went behind the room divider to change into her regular dress.

"Was that an eye roll?" asked Erik. "I'm just trying to help you improve."

Christine smiled at him. "It's nothing you haven't said before, darling."

"Well, then perhaps we need to do something to help you remember," he said as he went behind the room divider and dipped Christine so the children couldn't see him kiss her passionately.

Gustave stuck his tongue out. "That's gross," he said.

Lotte stepped on his toe. "No it's not!" she exclaimed. "It's cute."

Gustave wrinkled his nose in disagreement, and a fully dressed Christine came out from behind the divider along with Erik who had a big red mark from Christine's lipstick on his upper lip. Christine laughed and wiped it off with her sleeve. Christine then took the two children by their hands and asked them if they wanted to get some ice cream. The pair took off running excitedly pulling Erik and Christine behind them. Christine laughed as she skipped with the two children with Erik running up behind them trying to catch up.

Christine and Erik let the children sit at their own table outside while they sat inside watching them out the window. Gustave had chocolate on his nose and Lotte was laughing at him. Christine and Erik sat sharing a bowl of strawberry for Christine and vanilla for Erik.

"Erik," said Christine, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Angel?"

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Well, I don't think anything's wrong per say, and I think I'm alright."

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I went to the doctor today."

"Why? Christine, are you sure you're alright?"

"Erik, I'm… well we… we're expecting."

Erik dropped his spoon in the bowl and dropped his jaw.

"Erik?" asked Christine. "Erik? Are you alright, dearest?"

There was no reaction. He continued to stare at her in shock.

"Erik, please darling, you're worrying me. Are you alright?" pleaded Christine.

Erik managed a nod.

"Do you need me to get you some water, dear?" she asked him.

"No," he said suddenly. "I'm fine. It's just, wow, a baby."

Christine nodded trying her best to put on a smile.

"That's fantastic news!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" said Christine. "I was worried that you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset? No, dear, I'm happy. I'm excited. Should we go and get Gustave? I feel like he should be hearing this too."

Christine caught his hand and shook her head. "I don't want to tell him just yet. Erik, I'm scared about this. Well, you see, I was expecting a baby about three years ago with Raoul, but I miscarried. I'm terrified that it might happen again. I don't want to get his hopes up."

Erik nodded. He was slightly upset that she was supposed to have a child of Raoul's, but he pushed the thought away. This child was his. That was what mattered. Truthfully, he was worried too. The child could look like him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

"I'm about two months along," she said. "That's about eight weeks."

Erik smiled at her. "Let's not worry ourselves with what could happen," he said lovingly as he took her by the hand. "Let's stay in the moment. What do you want its name to be?"

Christine smiled. "I want you to give them their name. I named Gustave after my father, and I always said that if I had a little girl, I would name her Lotte. It looks like we already have a Lotte as well," she said giggling.

Erik smiled at the children as they played some kind of game with their spoons. "I don't have anyone to name a child after," he said, "You should name them."

"Who said that they had to be named after someone?" Christine said. "Isn't there some sort of name you like?"

"How about Angeletta for a girl?" he said.

"Little angel," said Christine interpreting its meaning, "I love that. What if it's a boy?"

He thought for a moment. "You know, Christine, I actually do have one person that I could name him after."

"Who is that?"

"You remember what I said about my life in Persia and how a man helped me escape?"

Christine nodded still listening intently.

"I had a friend named Nadir. He was a good man. Anyone would be lucky to wear his name."

"Nadir it is," said Christine as she drew little hearts on the back of his hand. Erik leaned into kiss her but was interrupted by Gustave tugging on his jacket.

"What is it, Gustave?" he asked.

"Papa, Lotte and I can't see the moon. I told her that every once in a while the moon doesn't come out, but she doesn't believe me. She says it's hiding behind the Ferris wheel." Lotte was standing there with her arms folded and giving Gustave a cross look. Erik pulled Gustave up into his lap and ruffled Lotte's hair.

"Well, sometimes the moon doesn't come out. That's called having a new moon, but I'm sure that it's just where you can't see it, Gustave because it was out earlier. I'm afraid you are both right this time," Erik explained with a smile across his face. "Why don't you two go ride the Ferris wheel and see if you can find it?"

The two children bounced out of the ice cream parlor and ran down the dock weaving their way through the people.

"I wonder what's going to happen," said Christine suddenly.

"What do you mean, dear?" replied Erik as he left a bit of money for the ice cream.

"I mean things have been going so well for so long. Something is bound to happen. Something always does. Let's just face it Erik, you and I haven't led the most content lives."

Erik knew she was right. Life just doesn't hand you happiness. Unfortunately happiness is something that has to be worked for and maintained. He chose not to dwell on it. "I don't think that we should worry about it," he said. He took her hand and helped her out of her seat. "Now," he said, "why don't we go ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can find the moon before this night ends?"

Christine smiled and let him lead her down to the end of the dock. As they reached the top, the stars were burning bright, and a full moon shone with its dark background. Erik stretched his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head in the curve of his neck. She took his other hand in both of hers and kissed it. She wished that she had spent her entire life having nights like that one. She watched Lotte and Gustave in the cart below them. They were trying to make it swing back and forth. Christine and Erik laughed at them and their childish antics. Christine suddenly put her hands around her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked her.

She smiled at him. "I couldn't be happier," she said.

Erik buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep right there as they were gazing at the stars. Erik let Gustave ride the Ferris wheel with Lotte one more time, and he carried Christine home and tucked her into bed like she was a small child. Before he walked out to check on the kids, he placed his hand on Christine's stomach and started to tear up. He was terrified, but he was going to put on a strong face for Christine. He knew all of this was a blessing, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was the trouble that they were going to have to face.


	11. Chapter 11: The Little Angel

Chapter 11

**Ok, question time! I have a third LND fanfic on stand-by. This one is in Christine's POV. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it. – E.B.**

Erik paced back and forth nervously as he listened to the horrible noise from the bedroom. As soon as the midwife arrived, she made Erik leave no matter how much he insisted on staying. Gustave sat on the chair in the living area. He was swinging his legs back and forth and seemed to be in deep thought. Erik placed his hands on his son's shoulders and tried to calm both of their nerves. The more Erik looked back on the past seven months, the more he realized how they had been the most anxious months of his entire life.

He had helped Christine do everything from the night she had told him the unexpected news to the last few moments until he got kicked to the curb. He wanted to strangle that midwife for leaving him out in the cold, but that was who Christine had wanted so that's who Christine had no matter how much he hated her.

Once Christine found out that everything was going to be okay, she decided to break the news to Gustave. He didn't really understand at first. He asked all sort of questions including the ever so famous, "Where do babies come from?" Erik felt compelled to answer him, but when he started, Christine had given him the death stare warning him not to go there. Erik didn't understand why she didn't want to tell Gustave. The boy was already eleven. He was going to find out one way or another. Erik laughed to himself as he remembered his childish mind and wonder. Gustave had so much of that same imagination.

Erik was so thankful that Coney had been on its off season during this time. True, he had spent most of his time composing for next season, but that had almost been the best part of the entire time he had off. When he played, the baby would kick. It filled his heart with a tremendous amount of joy and seemed to make his music soar even more. He had no doubt in his mind that this next season would be even better than the last especially with all of the inspiration he had around lately.

Erik didn't understand what was taking so long. He wanted to just bust down the door. He was being kicked out of his own bedroom. He knew if he didn't let his frustrations out, then he would do something he regretted. Not only would that upset Christine, but it might also frighten Gustave, so instead of breaking something, he settled for striking a few keys on his piano. He almost couldn't play. His hands were shaking with nerves which didn't help fix his frustrations. He picked up the bottle of cognac that he kept on his piano. He was about to throw it when suddenly, the door knob jiggled, and the tall lady with the ridiculous updo came stumbling out.

Erik stood and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"Mr. Y, if I were you," she said in a raspy voice that made Erik cringe, "I'd keep a close eye on that child. Something's not right. She was born silent. Don't worry, sir. She's very much alive, but something's still not right." She collected her things in a hurry and left before Erik could say anything to her. This was probably the wisest choice because Erik was staring daggers at her.

He rushed into the bedroom afraid of what he might see. All of his deepest horrors were pushed aside as soon as he saw Christine holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. The child was sound asleep, and Christine was starting to nod off. Her forehead was beaded in sweat, and her stubborn curls were stuck to it. He walked over to her and pushed the hair away. His simple movement woke her with a start, but as soon as she saw his face, mask and all, she smiled. Erik couldn't help but smile back at her. Christine took her hand and pulled back to blankets so Erik could fully see his child.

"Erik," Christine said quietly, "this is Angeletta."

Erik carefully pulled the little girl out of Christine's arms. He held her close to his chest being extremely careful not to drop her.

"Erik," Christine muttered gently, "Don't be so tense. You're not going to drop her. I promise."

Her words made Erik relax a little bit. He stood from his chair and walked around the bed to the window. He pulled back the curtain that normally stayed closed due to his love for the dark. The light flooded in from the evening's sunset. Erik cringed as the light hit his face, but Angeletta's little eyes opened to reveal a very large, bright pair of icy blue eyes. "Welcome to the world, my little angel," Erik whispered to her making Christine smile. He suddenly turned to Christine. "What about a middle name? We never discussed that."

Christine smiled, "Rose. Let's call her Angeletta Rose."

"That's beautiful, dearest," Erik said. He looked at his new daughter. "Hello, my beautiful Angeletta Rose." The child looked back at him with an intense gaze. "One thing is for sure," he said, "she has my cold stare down."

Christine smiled. "She is most definitely all you."

"No she isn't. She's going to have your beautiful voice. I can already tell that."

"Can you now?"

"Of course, she's not crying. She's already learning how to save her voice," Erik said jokingly.

Christine didn't have the energy to laugh. All she could do was yawn. She caught a glimpse of Gustave standing in the doorway and she motioned for him to come in. He cautiously came into the bedroom.

"Gustave," Christine said, "you have a new baby sister." Gustave looked down at his feet. "What's wrong, Gustave?" she asked.

"Does this mean that you don't love me as much now that the baby's here?"

"Oh, Gustave, darling, come here!" He sat right next to her on the bed and rested his head on her shoulder as he started to tear up. "We love you more and more every day! Nothing will make us love you less."

Gustave started to sniffle. "Even when I do something bad that you and Papa don't like?"

Christine kissed the top of his head. "Even then," she said gently.

Erik sat next to them and held Angeletta out to Gustave. "Do you want to hold her?" Erik asked.

Gustave nodded, and Erik very carefully placed Angeletta in his arms. Gustave giggled as he held his little sister in his arms. Erik's hands didn't go farther than an inch from the baby.

"Erik, darling," said Christine, "she's going to be fine. Calm down, dear."

Erik wiped his hands on his pants' legs once more. He realized how hot it was, or was it just him? He didn't know. He did know that Christine looked like she had run several miles and back again. He kissed the top of her head, "Get some rest, angel. I think I can look after her for a little while."

Christine didn't want to take her eyes off of Angeletta, but she couldn't help it. Erik had started singing lullabies to the baby, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep with Gustave napping in her lap.

Erik rocked his Angeletta back and forth and sang soothingly to her. She never really reacted. She just glared at Erik with that intense stare that he himself knew so well. As he sang, she suddenly grew anxious and started squirming in his arms. He realized that she may be getting hot all wrapped up in the blankets. He set her down on the dressing table and unwrapped her. He smiled as her squirming subsided. She was absolutely perfect in every way, and Erik loved her unconditionally. He wrapped his long fingers around her tiny back to pick her back up. That's when he felt something peculiar. He hoisted her up into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder so he could look at her back. To Erik's horror, he found a veiny deformed mess all the way down her back. Erik remembered the midwife's words about something being wrong with the child. He felt anger boil up inside of him. It was his fault entirely. He pulled the child closer to his chest and began to let the tears fall down his cheek and mask. He had wanted her so much, but now he almost wished that she didn't exist. It wasn't that he didn't love her, but he didn't want her growing up like he did. He didn't want her to think that she was a freak or a monster. Christine had been right. This child was all him.

He suddenly felt his mask start to slip off of his tear soaked cheek. He silently prayed that little Angeletta wouldn't scream as he carefully placed the white porcelain on the dressing table. That's when she did the last thing Erik expected. His wife and child had screamed in horror the first time they saw the mangled skin, but Angeletta did not. Instead the cold stare suddenly gained a little warmth as she smiled for the very first time. Erik smiled down back at her. "Hello, my little angel," he said quietly as he tried not to wake Christine and Gustave. Her smile stretched, and she started to giggle.

Christine's eyes shot open as she heard the first sounds her child had ever made. In the dressing room mirror, she saw a maskless Erik smiling down at the bare baby in his arms. She was looking back up at him giggling. That's when she saw it. Up under Erik's coat sleeve, a little bit of distorted flesh peeked out at the world. At first she gasped in shock. How could she not have noticed? But then she calmed herself as she heard Erik start to sing again. She smiled at the pair. She wasn't going to worry about her dearest Angeletta Rose when she had a very wonderful Papa at her side.


	12. Chapter 12: To Ease Your Troubled Mind

Chapter 12

Angeletta had more mood swings than Christine could ever dare to. One moment, she would be smiling and giggling, and the next, she would be screaming her head off. She would want no one but Erik for a little while; then she would act like she despised him. She was unpredictable. Phantasma had just started its next season. Erik had to work a lot, and when he was away, Angeletta would always seem to want his attention. Then when he came home, she wanted no one but Christine. They had both lost an obscene amount of sleep. This, naturally, did not bother Erik, but the wretched screaming did. He had only played his piano twice since Angeletta was born, and then, it was only to show Gustave something. Christine, however, was beginning to lose her temper at every little thing due to her lack of sleep, and she hardly had ever lost her temper before.

For the first time in about a month, Christine got Angeletta to sleep soundly. Christine sang her a raspy lullaby. Her lack of sleep was beginning to do a number on her voice which upset her even more. Christine dragged herself into the living area and threw herself onto the couch.

Gustave was sitting in the floor drawing on a piece of paper. "Finally, it stopped," Gustave said. Christine knew how he felt. Gustave had been kept up a lot lately too.

"Why don't you go get some sleep while you can," Christine told him lovingly. Gustave went to his room without any objections and went to sleep.

Erik was sitting at his desk and sorting through some bills. "We need to find a bigger place," he said. "Angeletta will need her own room at some point."

"I know that, dear," said Christine rubbing her temples. She hadn't even had time to realize that she had a headache. "But can we please not discuss this now?"

"Alright," he said, "we'll discuss it later."

"Thank you," said Christine as she stretched out on the couch and shut her eyes.

"It's just that I know we can afford to buy a place, but it sure is convenient to live here in the park," Erik continued.

"You said we could discuss this later," Christine said as she started to feel her blood boil once again. The last thing she wanted was fight. She really just wanted a nap.

"Well, I don't know when later might be," he said raising his voice a little bit. "All I've heard the past month is screaming when I get home."

"Do you think that's my fault? She wants you all day, and then wants me at night. I don't know what to do with her, Erik."

"I'm not saying that it's your fault. I'm saying that if we're going to discuss any business, then we need to do it now while we have the chance."

"Yes, well, I'd like to sleep right now while I have the chance."

"Yes, and I'd like to work on my composition, but it looks like we will both be disappointed," Erik snapped back.

"You want to find a new place? Fine! You want to expand here? Fine! I'm fine with whatever you want to do! Just please let me sleep! I'm tired! I can't think when I'm like this. Don't you think that I miss music as much as you do? I finally got my music back, and now it's taken from me again," Christine rolled over on her stomach so Erik couldn't see the tears that were coming to her eyes.

Her temper didn't take him by surprise anymore, but she hardly ever cried. He didn't realize that he had been upsetting her. He put his work down and sat on the edge of the couch beside her. He let his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. He suddenly realized how long it had been since they had even really touched since the baby was born. Sure, he would kiss her when he came home, but that was almost meaningless. It was an everyday practice. He missed their special moments. He had to have them back.

He could hear her sobs even though she was trying her best to muffle them with her sleeve. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He suddenly realized that it was a miracle that their yelling hadn't woken Angeletta. The poor child was probably so drained of energy, she didn't have the nerve to cry.

"It's alright," she muttered. "I know it's convenient for you to be here in the park. Let's just stay here."

"We don't have to talk about it right now," he said trying to soothe her. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"Don't be worried," she said drying her eyes. "Look at us. We're fighting over little things almost like we don't love each other."

Erik leaned in almost to where his lips would touch her ear. "I do love you."

Christine sat up suddenly realizing how long it had been since she heard those words. It almost felt like an eternity. "I love you too," she said. She laughed the little argument off. "Now, there's no need to be worried, angel. What would it take to ease your troubled mind?"

Erik glanced at his piano then back to Christine. He wanted so terribly to play, but he also missed his wife.

"Go play," she whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to wake her," he said.

Christine gave that a thought. Yes, it was true. Erik tended to work himself up when he played, and if he got too intense, it could wake her. "Is there something else?" she asked.

Erik blushed at the thought of what else he wanted, but he held himself back just a little bit. He settled for a kiss.

"Is that all?" Christine asked teasing him.

"Oh, no," he said. "Trust me. That's not all I want, but it will do for now. You need your rest." He stood to go back to his work, but Christine caught him by his hand before he got too far from her. She pulled him back so he was sitting on the couch; then she crawled into his lap with her yellow dress tangling around his legs.

"You know," she said quietly, "both of the kids are asleep. We could have at least a little grown up time."

Erik sighed. As much as he wanted to believe that, he saw Christine's bloodshot and weary eyes. "I would love nothing more than that," he said, "but you're so tired that you can barely keep your eyes open. Please sleep, Christine. Do it for my sake if not your own."

Christine pouted like a small child. As tired as she really was, the touch of Erik's lips eased her headache. Being so close to him made her feel like the young vibrant girl from the opera house again. She wanted him more than she wanted sleep.

Erik kissed her pouting lip. "I know," he said. "Me too."

Christine pulled his lips to hers again as she suddenly turned the kiss into something a little more passionate. She could feel Erik start to object, but then he gave in. She ran her fingers through his ebony hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. He pressed her down into the couch cushions as she continued to play with his hair.

Almost as if on cue, Angeletta started crying. Erik broke away from Christine gasping for air. Christine sat up as she started to feel her headache return. She stood to go get the baby, but Erik stopped her. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll go get her this time," he said. Then he took off for the bedroom.

Gustave opened the door from his bedroom rubbing his eyes. He looked at his mother. "Again?" he whined.

Christine opened her arms inviting him to come sit in her lap. He had almost gotten too big for her. Still, she bounced him on her knees. "I know," she said brushing his hair out of his face. "It will get better. You'll see."

"I miss things the way they used to be."

"What do you miss?"

"I miss spending evenings in the park with you and Papa. I miss going to the theatre to see you sing, and I even miss Lotte."

Lotte. Christine suddenly remembered Lotte. She had to stop taking Gustave to see her before the baby was born because of her health. It had probably been two months since Gustave had even seen Lotte. Christine felt guilty. She remembered how she told Gustave when the baby was born how things wouldn't change too much. It turns out that had been a humongous lie.

"Would you like to go see her?" Christine asked.

Gustave nodded excitedly. "Oh, very much so, Mother."

Christine put Gustave down and went to grab Erik. She took Angeletta from Erik's arms and bundled her in a little dress and bonnet which, of course, made her scream.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked concerned about his wife's sudden actions.

"We're going to the park as a family," she said. "Gustave needs someone to play with, and Angeletta could use some fresh air."

The last thing Erik wanted was another argument, so without objection, he threw on the rest of his suit and put his mask back on. Christine pinned her hair up and did her best to conceal the bags under her eyes. She took the baby in her arms, and Erik took Gustave by the hand. As Erik opened the door and let the light flood the room, Angeletta screamed once more. Erik raised an eyebrow to Christine silently asking her if she was sure about doing this. She nodded and let Erik lead the way. She breathed in the salty air and the smell of the sweet food. She let the light warm her face as she rocked the crying baby back and forth. She was determined to make this a good afternoon even if it killed her.


	13. Chapter 13: My Dear Old Friend

Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a few days, guys! I've been doing some role plays on insta for Phantom and LND. I got distracted. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love you guys! I won't make you wait so long for the next one. – E.B.**

As it turned out, all Angeletta really needed was a little sun and fresh air. The more Christine took Gustave and the small child out, the less she cried. Christine had been wrong for keeping the poor thing cooped up all day. Perhaps, she wasn't _all_ Erik. Gustave started to adore little Angeletta once she got over her screaming spells. Gustave liked to sit her in his lap and play piano for her. Angeletta would study his fingers and touch the keys as if she was trying to copy Gustave's movements.

"Papa taught me," Gustave would tell her. "Perhaps he will teach you too."

Christine was relieved that Gustave had become so attached to his baby sister. The fact that he spent so much time with her gave Christine some relief to do chores around the house and get some rest in. Erik seemed to be blissfully happy about the way the season was going, and he was always in a good mood when he came home every day. Life seemed to be going smoothly for once in their lives.

Christine was making supper as Erik read the newspaper one night. Gustave was playing in the floor with little Angeletta Rose. Christine smiled as their now one year old daughter giggled at Gustave's funny faces.

"Would you look at that?" Erik said pointing to an article. "Phantasma is now considered the eighth wonder of the world for its light displays, outstanding rides, exotic foods, and outrageous entertainment." He chuckled as he read the opening of the article to Christine.

She gave him a light peck on the cheek. "That's wonderful, dear! I'm so happy for you. I knew you could do it."

Erik set the news down and leaned back in his chair. "Of course," he said, "everyone is wondering when the beautiful Christine Daaé is to return to the stage."

Christine sighed as she continued her cooking. "I suppose you're wondering that yourself aren't you?" she asked Erik.

"I do miss hearing you sing," he replied.

"Oh, I do too, Mother!" Gustave suddenly exclaimed from the sitting area. "So does Lotte. She was just telling me the other day how she wished that she could hear you sing again. It's been a little over a year now since we've heard you."

"Erik, darling," she said, "I can't just drop everything at eight every night to perform. There's things that need to be done around here, and who would take care of Angeletta?"

Gustave came running into the kitchen carrying his little sister on his hip. "Papa and I could watch her. She could sit in the box with us, and if she ever gets out of hand, I can take her outside. Oh, please Mother, I miss seeing you perform. You always look so happy when you stand out there on the stage."

Christine smiled at her children and then back at Erik who was pouting his lip. Gustave copied his father's expression. The older Gustave got, the more he looked like Erik. Christine couldn't help but give in. "Alright, I'll do it," she said, "but both of you have to promise me that you'll keep Angeletta Rose in check."

Gustave nodded vigorously, and Erik stood up to take Christine in his arms and spin her around. Christine giggled he spun in circles.

"Oh, I get to compose for my Angel of Music once more!" Erik exclaimed. He planted a firm kiss on her lips, and Gustave smiled. Christine noticed him and raised an eyebrow.

"You used to complain and cry that kissing was gross when your father did that," she pointed out.

Gustave shrugged. "That's a little kid's thing," he said. "I'm twelve now. I'm practically grown up, and kissing is a grown up thing. I'll learn to get used to it."

Erik chuckled. "My, you are becoming quite the young man aren't you?" he teased.

Gustave blushed and smiled up at his father. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, must be Madame Giry," Erik said. "She said something about needing to discuss some business." He gave Christine a quick peck on the nose, ruffled Gustave's hair, and kissed the top of Angeletta's little head before going to answer the door. He was greeted by Dr. Gangle who gave him a slight bow and a smile.

Erik gave him a quick pat on the arm. "What is it, Gangle? Is there something wrong?"

"Sir," he said removing his hat, "there is a certain Nadir Khan at the gate. He says that he knows you."

Erik took that in for a moment. He hadn't seen his old friend in almost thirteen years. He had always written him letters to keep him updated, but he hadn't seen him face to face in so long.

"Send him to me," Erik said to Gangle before shutting the door. Erik came back to the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Christine asked seeing his expression.

"Gustave, can you take Angeletta to your room to play for a few minutes?" he asked Gustave gently. "I need to discuss something with your mother."

Gustave nodded and did as he was asked.

Christine rubbed his shoulders. "What's the matter, dear? I've never seen you like this."

"Do you remember me telling you about my time in Persia?" he asked.

"Yes, but I know that you don't like to talk about it."

"Well, remember me telling you about the police man that saved my life, so in return, I saved his family?"

"Of course I remember that, darling. I thought that was a beautiful story."

"I've always kept in touch with him, and he's unexpectedly come here to visit."

Christine let a smiled crawl across her face. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, darling, that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him."

"You're okay with this?" he asked wanting her reassurance.

"Of course I am, darling. Why wouldn't I be?"

Erik smiled at his wife gratefully. He stood and hugged her. "Thank you, angel," he said.

Just then, there was another knock at their door. Christine excitedly smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair. When Erik opened the door, a small, thin man in a nice black suit greeted Erik with a huge smile. Before Erik could even say anything, the Persian had him wrapped in a hug. Erik embraced him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Nadir, old chap, what brings you here?" Erik asked happily.

Nadir pushed Erik back so he could look at him squarely. "I missed my old friend!" he exclaimed. "I know it's short notice, but I wanted to see you."

Erik patted him on the shoulder. "I'm actually very glad you came! It's been years!"

Nadir suddenly noticed the stunning woman standing behind his old friend. "Erik," he said, "aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

Christine blushed and brushed her curls out of her face. Erik turned and smiled at her. "Nadir," he said, "this is my wife, the lovely Christine Daaé."

"Ah, the beautiful young Swedish soprano!" he exclaimed. "The world has been waiting on the edge of its seat in anticipation of your next performance. Erik, why would you keep such a lovely young woman tucked away?"

Christine smiled at Nadir. "I'm afraid that taking a break on my singing has been my choice. Erik has actually been convincing me to return to the stage."

Nadir kissed the back of her hand as a friendly gesture. "Erik, I've known you to pull off quite a few magic tricks in your lifetime, but how in the world did you manage to get yourself such a wonderful wife?"

Erik chuckled. "It wasn't easy, Nadir. Let me just tell you that."

Christine shot him a glare. She didn't find that joke very funny, but she let it slide seeing that they had company. Gustave suddenly poked his head out of his bedroom door. "I know you told me to go to my room," the boy said meekly, "but Angeletta is starting to get antsy. I think she's hungry."

"You can come out now, dear. It's alright," Christine said gently.

Gustave stepped out of the doorway with little Angeletta toddling behind him. Christine took Angeletta in her arms and held her to her hip. Erik pulled Gustave into his side and kissed the top of his head.

"Nadir, you've heard me mention Gustave. This is Angeletta," Erik said motioning to his daughter. "She's relatively new to the family."

"Hello little one," Nadir said to the girl. She just stared at him with intense eyes before burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Gustave, be a gentleman and shake Mr. Khan's hand," Erik commanded his son. Gustave pulled from his father's side and did as he was told.

"You've got a firm grip like your father," Nadir teased. "He plays piano like you doesn't he?"

Erik nodded proudly and kissed the top of his son's head. Christine went to go feed Angeletta, and Gustave went to set the table. Erik invited Nadir to take a seat on the couch.

"How have you been, my old friend?" Erik asked.

"Well," replied Nadir, "And yourself?"

"I couldn't be happier," Erik replied.

"I have to say," said Nadir, "I have never seen you like this. You've never had that spark in your eye or spring in your step before."

Erik smiled. "It's amazing how certain people can bring out the best in you."

"I'm glad that you've found happiness in your life. I never imagined that it would happen for you."

"I never imagined it either. It's nice to have the past behind me for once."

"I think it's good for you to put it behind you. You've been through a lot of things that you don't deserve."

"That means a lot to me, Nadir. How about you? How is your family?"

Nadir sighed. "My wife passed last month. I haven't had the time to write and tell you. They said it was a heart problem. My two boys are doing well though. One is happily married and supporting his family. The other is slightly irresponsible, but he's happy. I can't complain."

"I'm sorry about Sara. I know how you loved her."

"I did, my dear Erik, I did, but she's in a better place now. So, what about you? Is age finally starting to take hold," Nadir said to tease Erik.

Erik laughed. "You know I don't keep up with my age. I don't feel as old as I probably am."

Nadir smiled. "I always kept up with your age. I know that we never knew your birthday, but I counted the years from the day you rescued my family. You were how old then? Eighteen?"

Erik thought for a second. "Yes, I suppose so. I was about eighteen or nineteen."

Nadir did the calculations in his head. "I suppose that would put you at about thirty-seven."

Christine choked on the air she gasped in. She knew that she and Erik were quite a few years apart, but she thought that would mean five or six years. She had just turned twenty-eight. That put them at about ten years apart. Erik heard her sputtering and immediately got up and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked as he fixed her a glass of water.

"I'm fine," she said gasping for air. "I just choked on air. You know how clumsy I am."

Erik got close to whisper in her ear so Nadir wouldn't hear. "I'm just as surprised as you are," he said. "I thought that we were about seven years apart."

"It doesn't matter. I love you," Christine whispered. "We're happy the way we are. Thirty-seven, twenty-eight – they're just numbers."

Erik kissed her on the cheek before returning to Nadir. "So are you ready to stay in the world's best hotel," Erik asked his friend as he rubbed his hands together.

Nadir smiled. "I already have a place to stay," he replied.

"Don't be silly! Upon my request, you stay free of charge. It's my treat, Nadir. Do you really want to argue with me?"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he said. "You always win."

"And don't you forget that," Erik said smiling mischievously.

"I'll go get my things," Nadir said.

"Oh, you must at least stay for dinner, Mr. Khan," Christine said from the kitchen.

"No, no, my dear," Nadir replied, "you have both showed me enough hospitality for one night."

Christine was disappointed. She had looked forward to getting to know someone from Erik's past, but she didn't argue with her guest. Erik went to get Nadir's room ready at the hotel, and Nadir left to get his things.

"I liked him," Gustave said to Christine. She nodded in agreement.

"He's a very old friend of your father's," she said. "We need to do our best to make him feel welcome."

Gustave swiftly agreed and hugged his mother. "Mother, may I go see Lotte before the sun sets?"

"Gustave, are you sure? You've never gone alone."

"I'm sure," Gustave said pecking his mother on the cheek. "I'll be back before it gets dark."

Christine felt her eyes sting with tears as she let him go.

"Are you alright, Mother," Gustave asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright," she said. "It's just that you're growing up so fast. It seems like it was just yesterday that you were crawling in my bed because you were having bad dreams."

Gustave smiled. "If it helps, the only reason I don't do that anymore is because I haven't had bad dreams since we moved here with Papa."

"That makes me happy," Christine said. "Now, run along and find Lotte. You won't have much time if you don't go now."

Christine continued feeding Angeletta Rose and began thinking. Erik had Nadir. Gustave had Lotte. It suddenly hit Christine like a ton of bricks. She missed Meg. She needed her back. Christine knew that Erik would object to her seeing Meg again, but she was going to insist. She needed her best friend again. She had forgiven Erik for his mistakes because she loved him. Why couldn't she do the same for Meg?


	14. Chapter 14: Ideas

Chapter 14

As Erik and Christine were getting ready for bed, Christine hit Erik with what had been bothering her over the past few hours.

"Erik, I need to see Meg," she said breaking the silence between them.

Erik raised an eyebrow as he studied his wife's stern expression. "What brought this up?" he asked.

"Erik, I miss her. Haven't you missed your friend all of these years?"

"Of course I have," he said, "but he didn't turn into a suicidal lunatic."

Christine stood from the vanity. "Don't you dare call her that!" she snapped, slamming her hairbrush down.

Erik looked at her with surprise. "I – I'm sorry, dear," he said. "I understand that you miss your friend, but I'm concerned for your safety."

Christine tried to calm her tone. "It's been two years," she said as gently as she could under the circumstances. "She was out of her mind that night. As long as she's in her right mind, she won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Erik remarked.

"I know that because she's my best friend. Erik, trust me." She walked to him and caressed his face in her hands. "I won't let anything bad happen. I promise."

Erik leaned into her touch and sighed. "For some reason, I can't seem to deny you anything," he said, "but please be careful. If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I'll be careful," she promised. "I just need to see my Meggie."

Erik nodded and broke away from her hold. He curled up under the sheets with his back towards Christine. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him over onto his back. She rested her head on his bare chest and wrapped one arm around his torso. Erik gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you mad?" she asked him.

"How could I be mad at you?" he replied as he caressed her hair. "I love you. I just want you to be happy."

She buried her face into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Erik turned the gas lamp on the nightstand off and leaned back to relax.

"You smell nice," Christine said dreamily. She couldn't help but say it out loud. His cologne was intoxicating.

Erik smiled. "That's good," he said. "I would hate to smell bad."

Christine hit his arm playfully and cuddled in closer to his side. Erik started to doze off in the warmth of Christine's embrace. He was about to slip off into a dream when Christine woke him with a start.

"You wanted to talk about finding a bigger place," she said.

Erik rubbed his eyes and forced himself to sit up a little straighter. He flicked the lamps little switch to light it again. He was tired, but he knew that if they didn't discuss this now, they never would.

"I just thought that the kids need more room," he said stifling a yawn.

Christine nodded. "You're right. They do, but you also need to stay here close by. This park couldn't run without you."

That struck a nerve in Erik. Just earlier that day, Squelch had come and interrupted his break that he took to spend time with his family all due to a broken gear on a ride that could have easily been fixed with a twist of a wrench. If no one could figure that simple mechanical adjustment, then there was absolutely no way the park could run without him.

Erik was lost in the thought of all of the past incidents that he had gone to fix. The majority of them could have been fixed extremely easily. It annoyed him immensely that they pulled him away from his legitimate business so often for simple problems. Christine noticed the scowl across his face. "What's wrong, angel?" she asked sweetly.

There was no response.

"Erik, sweetie," she said shaking him.

Erik jumped out of his trance. "Sorry, dear," he said. "I'm just lost in thought."

Christine snuggled in closer to his chest. "I was thinking," she said meekly, "that if we were to get a new place, we could find one that's not as, you know…"

"Not as what?" Erik asked slightly confused. What was it she didn't like about their home?

Christine pulled even closer to him. She was hoping that her comment wouldn't make him mad, and if it did, she hoped he wouldn't throw a fit if she was so close to him. "Dark," she mumbled. "I want a home that isn't so dark," she said tearing up.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her.

Christine buried her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to see his eyes. They were probably giving her that icy blue death stare. "I want to be able to see the sun come up," she said as the tears started flowing. "And poor Angeletta is much happier when she can be out in the sunlight and fresh air."

He could feel his chest dampening underneath her cheek. He didn't understand why she was crying. If they were going to move someplace else, then he wanted it to make her happy. He only lived below the theatre because it had been a force of habit. He had no reason to hide anymore. He actually liked the idea of a big grand piano overlooking the ocean. That's when he got an idea, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Yes, well I'll consider it," he said matter-of-factly.

Christine looked up. She was glad to see that he wasn't angry, but he didn't look particularly happy either. "Do you mean it?" she asked. She wasn't sure if he would really consider it. What was she saying? Erik wasn't Raoul. Erik always did what he said that he would do.

Erik raised his eyebrow again. "Of course I mean it," he said. "Why wouldn't I mean what I said?"

Christine looked down guiltily. He had never given her a reason to mistrust him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought that you would be mad."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know that you prefer the darkness. I just thought that you might find it insulting, I guess."

Erik sighed and dried Christine's eyes with his thumbs. "It's more of a habit than anything," he admitted. "I spent so many years down in that opera house that I didn't really know where else to go."

Christine just nodded. She knew that he struggled with his past. He didn't like talking about it, and Christine didn't want to make him discuss anything that he didn't want to. Erik yawned as he stroked Christine's cheek with the back of his hand. Christine reached across him and turned the light off again. She nuzzled her head in the curve of his neck. It had seemed like forever since they had just held each other. Christine sighed with pleasure as she caught the smell of his cologne again. It wasn't but a minute or so that she saw Erik begin to breathe heavily. Although he hated to admit it, she knew that working out in the park tired him out. She slowly let one hand drift up to move a stray hair from his face. It was a rare occurrence that he was asleep before she was. She just watched him sleep. He looked so gentle and innocent when he slept.

She didn't know how long she had just laid there awake just to watch his strong chest move up and down at a steady pace. Eventually she felt her eyes grow heavy, and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Erik decided that he would take a morning walk with Nadir. The old daroga woke at the crack of dawn every morning. Surely he'd be awake. He left Christine a note and a kiss on her sleeping lips. He peeked in Gustave's room before he left to see if he was still asleep. Much to Erik's surprise, Gustave was sitting straight up in the bed reading one of the old novels Erik gave him.

Gustave jumped when he saw his father's white mask in the crack of the door opening. His father had a bad habit of walking around the house silently like a phantom. Gustave suddenly remembered the old stories from the opera house.

"Oh yeah," he said thinking out loud. It was hard for him to think that people once thought that his father was a ghost. Sure, he liked to walk silently around in the dark, throw his voice around the room, and wear creepy clothes but… okay, so his father was a bit phantom-ish, but what was wrong with that? It made him different.

"What?" Erik asked opening the door a little farther.

"Nothing," said Gustave. "I was just thinking out loud. What are you up to this morning?" he asked seeing that his father was up and dressed.

"I'm going on a morning walk with Nadir. I have a business proposition for him. Would you care to join us?" Erik asked.

Business wasn't exactly Gustave's interest. He hated math and money. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Great," Erik said smiling at his son mischievously. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room." He shut the door and left his son sitting on the bed.

Gustave set the book down on the night stand and crawled out from under the sheets. It was odd that his father was making him go. He hardly ever made Gustave do anything that he didn't want to. Gustave immediately realized that this obviously wasn't going to be a normal business proposition. His bare feet hit the cold floor, and Gustave jumped back up in the bed.

"Ugh," he said out loud to himself. "If this is a legitimate business discussion, he is so going to owe me later."

Erik knew that Gustave took a few minutes to get dressed. He was like Erik. He got distracted by his thoughts easily especially when doing something simple. While his son was dressing, he took his sleeping Angeletta from her cradle and took her down to Miss Fleck. He knew that Madame Giry was supposed to be choreographing a number that morning, and Erik didn't want to interrupt her.

Miss Fleck was beyond giddy when Erik showed up at her door with the baby. She started jumping up and down. "Oh, I was hoping you would bring her by sometime," she said. She then turned to Angeletta. "We're going to have so much fun," she to the sleeping child.

"Just don't take her to do anything that involves being in the air or being near fire," Erik said sternly.

Miss Fleck gave him a quick bow and shut the door. Erik was a little paranoid that he had let a trapeze artist take care of his child, but he knew the last thing Miss Fleck wanted to be was fired. Erik returned to see that Gustave was still getting dressed. He took a seat in his chair and got lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

Gustave got dressed in some casual clothes. He was only twelve, but he looked more like fifteen. He was tall and well built like his father, and most kids in his grade didn't mess with him.

He slipped out the door being careful not to wake his mother. Erik wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and led him through the park to the hotel. The people at the front desk, of course, didn't question Gustave's father. In fact, they all went into a panic of attempt to organize everything as soon as the concierge pointed to him. Erik rolled his eyes and ignored them. As long as he wasn't getting any complaints, he wasn't going to intimidate them though it was tempting to. Erik and Gustave climbed the stairs and knocked on Nadir's door.

Gustave thought that Nadir was awfully perky for it to only be about five-thirty in the morning. Gustave tried to stifle a yawn as Nadir shook his hand once more.

"Gustave, what a pleasant surprise!" Nadir exclaimed as he shook the boy's hand. He turned his attention towards Erik. "What are you up to?" he asked him flatly.

Erik smiled his impish smile again. "I can't take my good friend for a morning tour of my park?" he teased.

Nadir sighed. "How much trouble am I going to get in and who are we going after?"

Erik saw Gustave's eyes nearly pop out of his head at Nadir's question. Erik and Christine agreed not to tell Gustave about Erik's past until he was at least sixteen. He would surely be old enough to understand by then. Erik shot Nadir a death glare and nodded his head towards Gustave. Nadir got the message.

"I was just kidding, lad," he said as he ruffled Gustave's hair. "You're so serious like your father."

Erik was relieved to see a smile wipe across Gustave's face. Maybe he wouldn't think that Nadir was completely crazy.

"Seriously though," Nadir said turning to Erik once more. "What have you signed me up for?"

"I got an idea last night," Erik said with a slight excitement behind his voice.

"What was that?" Nadir asked.

"I said that I got an idea last night. What? Are you going deaf, old man?"

"That's not what I meant," Nadir said. "Was that… was that… excitement I heard in your voice?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're not going to help me then maybe I should just leave."

Nadir grabbed his coat off of the hook and stepped outside. "This should be good," he said to Erik flatly.

Erik grinned. Gustave knew that this was most definitely not going to be a normal business proposal.


	15. Chapter 15: Together Again

Chapter 15

Christine woke to a letter and rose. It had been a while since Erik had done that.

It read: _My dearest Christine, I have gone out for a morning walk with Nadir. Do not fret. Gustave is with me as well. Angeletta is with Fleck. Don't worry about her. If there's a scratch on her when she gets back, I'll let you deal out the consequences. Go take some time to yourself. You deserve it. Go see Meg if you want. I'll attach her address to the note. I love you. – Erik._

Fleck was watching Angeletta? She shrugged it off. She knew that Erik would never leave their daughter in the hands of someone irresponsible. Christine lifted the note to find Meg's address attached to the back of the note. Christine practically leaped out of bed and got ready.

Meg's apartment was on Staten Island, so after a quick ride on the ferry, Christine was making her way through the streets. Once she finally found her way, she found Meg's little apartment building to be on the shore. Christine climbed up to the sixth floor and lightly tapped on Meg's door.

The once bold and flamboyant girl barely peeked her head out of the door. "May I help you," she asked quietly.

"Meg, it's me!" Christine said giving her a smile.

Meg opened the door a little wider. She looked like a wreck. Her hair needed combing and she just had a robe around her. "Christine?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

Christine felt her eyes sting with tears. She couldn't speak. She just nodded. She threw out her arms and pulled Meg into a huge embrace. Meg broke down. Her cheeks were immediately tear-soaked.

"Oh, Chrissy, I'm sorry," she muttered through the sobs. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Oh, Christine please forgive me."

Christine hushed her and held her close in her embrace. Once they had both cried all of the tears they could cry. Meg led Christine to the couch. Her apartment was a wreck, but then again, Meg had been a wreck too. Christine decided not to say anything about it.

"How have you been?" Christine asked.

Meg was still sniffling. Christine pulled the handkerchief out of her handbag and handed it to Meg. She took it gratefully and dried her cheeks.

"You don't have to pretend to still like me," Meg muttered.

"Who could ever stop liking you?" Christine asked as she put her arm around Meg.

Meg looked down. "I can think of a few people," she said. "How did you get away from Erik long enough to come here anyway?"

"He let me come," Christine said simply. She saw a hairbrush on Meg's coffee table. Christine picked it up and turned Meg's shoulders around. She started combing through the tangled blonde mess. She had to help Meg out of this.

"He did?" Meg asked as she curled up in a ball and rested against the back of the couch while Christine brushed her hair.

Christine pulled the note with Meg's address on it out of her pocket and handed it to her. Meg unfolded it and read it.

"I missed you, Meggie," Christine said.

That actually made Meg smile. "I never thought that I'd hear you call me that again."

"How could I not? I've been calling you that ever since the incident with Henri Cartier."

Meg laughed for the first time in forever. "I still can't believe you did that," she said smiling.

Christine started twisting Meg's hair to put it in a pretty updo. "I still can't believe you remember that," Christine said.

"How could I forget? He was my first crush and you totally embarrassed me."

"You were only ten," Christine pointed out.

"A crush is a crush," Meg said, "and to be honest, all I really remember is you calling me Meggie and me being really mad after that. I don't remember much else."

Christine laughed. She had been twelve at the time and remembered it a little more thoroughly. "You had the biggest crush on the boy that came to dance the part of Little Boy in Blue. You had this ridiculous idea at the time that your name was ugly, and one day, when we were all three sitting backstage during the show, he asked you what your name was. You looked at me in a panic, and I told him that your name was Meggie. You asked me why I told him your real name, and I said that I didn't. I told him that your name was Meggie not Meg. You were mad at me for three whole weeks until Henri told you that Meggie was his favorite name ever, and then you insisted on never being called Meg. You only wanted to be called Meggie. Needless to say, it's been hard for me to call you anything other than that since then."

Meg snorted as she laughed. "I can't believe that I was that immature."

"We all were then. It's okay," Christine said as Meg continued to laugh.

"Why did I start calling you Chrissy then?"

"You couldn't pronounce my name when you were little. I don't think that you even knew that my real name was Christine until you were six."

Meg laughed again. "I like Chrissy much better anyway."

Christine smiled as she finished up Meg's hair. "I like it better too."

"I thought that you would much rather prefer Angel," Meg said.

Christine thought that talking about Erik would be sensitive subject, and she didn't want to risk anything. Christine just looked down at her hands as Meg turned around to face her.

"Oh, my goodness, you guys aren't fighting or anything are you? I didn't mean to upset you!" Meg said with urgency.

"No, we're not fighting. I just thought that you wouldn't want to talk about Erik."

"Are you kidding? I want to know what all I missed the past two years! Tell me everything!" Meg said as she gripped both of Christine's hands.

"We have a daughter now," Christine said still not sure if discussing all of this was a good idea or not. "That was the biggest surprise I guess."

"Aww!" Meg exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "What's her name? What does she look like?"

"Her name is Angeletta Rose," Christine said smiling as she thought about her children. "Her hair is turning out to be curly like mine, but it's black like Erik's. She also has Erik's blue eyes."

"You have blue eyes too," Meg pointed out.

"I know, but mine are an ugly grayish color. Theirs are the color… the color… of that," she said pointing at one of the little icy blue flowers on Meg's robe.

Meg squeaked. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even realized what a mess she was. That was why Christine was brushing her hair out.

"Don't you ever call anything about yourself ugly," she said pointing her finger at Christine. "Look at me! I'm horrified with myself. I didn't even realize that I looked like this." She jumped up and went to her room. Thankfully, Christine had put her hair up in a beautiful updo. She pulled a dress out of her closet along with a corset. Christine peaked in the door about the time Meg was finished dressing.

"I like my hair like this," Meg pointed out to Christine. "You'll have to show me how to do this."

Christine nodded and smiled. Meg ran to her living room and started scooping up empty coffee cups and dirty laundry. She put them in their proper place and turned her attention back to Christine.

They talked for a few hours about how each of them had been. Meg seemed to be curious about Lotte and her tricks. Meg decided that she would teach Lotte some dance moves to accompany her fire act. Christine was curious about the man downstairs that was apparently trying to court Meg.

"Have you gone out with him?" Christine asked excitedly as she munched on a cookie that they had baked earlier.

Meg blushed. "I let him walk me home once," she said. She wanted to change the subject. "Goodness, Christine, that's like your fifth cookie. Are you expecting again or something?"

Christine almost choked. "I hope not. I think I would be alright with not having any more kids for a while," she admitted. "I love them, but Erik and I are just now getting some decent sleep at night. Don't judge my eating habits. When I bake at home, well, I have two kids and a husband. Where do you think they all go?"

All Meg could do was laugh. "I don't picture Erik being one to eat sweets," Meg said.

Christine smiled. "The kids mostly eat the sweets, especially Gustave. He gets his sweet tooth after me I'm afraid, but when Erik decides he does want some sugar, he eats a lot of it," Christine said laughing as she remembered the night she was trying to tease him by putting ice cream on his nose, and he told her not to waste it.

Meg shrugged. "Who would have guessed?" She went back to their previous subject. "So, do you think that you'll ever have another child?"

Christine thought about that. "I suppose if Erik decides that he wants another child, then yes, but for right now, I'm happy the way we are. Besides, with the two of them around all ready, I'm not sure we would have time for another one."

Meg loved how it had been two years, but Christine still managed to make her laugh. "Do you think that he wants another child?" Meg asked.

"Why all the questions about kids?" Christine asked.

Meg grew a little sad at the question. "I've always wanted one," she admitted.

"It's not too late."

"Please, Christine, who would want to marry me?"

"I think the man downstairs might," Christine said giggling.

Meg slapped the side of Christine's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about that!" Meg exclaimed. "And you never answered my question."

Christine stopped her laughter. "I don't know," she admitted. "He's difficult to read. He's actually discovered that he really loves children. You should see him with little Angeletta Rose. He's so gentle with her. He would do anything for her. He even carries her on his hip when we walk around the park. He doesn't even care that some of the other men stare."

"That's so cute!" Meg said jumping up and down in her seat. "I never realized how sweet he is!"

"Right now he's more focused on moving in somewhere bigger and getting me back to singing though."

"I read the papers." Meg suddenly jumped up as she looked outside to see the sun was starting to set.

Christine sighed as she watched out the window. "I want to live somewhere where I can see the sun and the water like this every night."

Meg tugged Christine out of her seat and shoved her handbag into her arms. "No time for daydreaming! You and I both have a show to do!"

Meg was right. This was supposed to be Christine's first night back on stage, which was apparently a big deal according to the news, and it had to be about six o'clock. The show was at eight. They had to leave if they were going to get ready on time. Meg started pulling Christine down the stairs until she bumped into a very tall gentleman with slicked back blonde hair.

He adjusted his jacket and smiled at Meg. "Why, Miss Giry," he said, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Christine could have sworn that she saw Meg's cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry, but we have to go," she said quietly. "We have a show in less than two hours."

"Well, there's no sense in two ladies having to run to the ferry all by themselves! I'll take you there by carriage myself."

Meg started to protest, but he insisted. Next thing Christine knew, they were on the boat leaning against the rail.

Meg tucked a stray hair behind her ear and spoke the man that Christine understood to be Mr. Johnson.

"You really didn't have to do that," Meg said as she avoided his eyes. Christine stood on Meg's right while Mr. Johnson was on the left.

He laughed heartily. He seemed to have almost as much energy as Meg which made Christine smile. "I wanted to," he said. "Besides, I haven't gotten to see you in your show yet."

"Oh, I'm sure it's sold out with Christine singing," said Meg. Christine could tell that she didn't want him to come. The show girl image was not exactly good for dating, but Christine could also see that he obviously really liked her. He probably wouldn't care.

"Ah, that's right," he said. "Miss Daaé is singing tonight isn't she?"

Meg simply nodded and glanced at Christine. He obviously never had seen Christine before.

"That's too bad," he said. "I had rather looked forward to seeing you. I have heard that you were quite the performer. It wouldn't be a bad thing to see Miss Daaé either. She's quite the celebrity these days. Isn't she French?"

"I am, monsieur," Christine found herself answering. "and please, call me Christine." She held out her hand and he kissed the back of it.

"Why, Miss Daaé, I am quite flattered. I had no idea that I was in such splendid company."

"You're very flattering," she said. "I think it's nice that you would like to see Meggie perform." Meg shot Christine a look when she said that, and she couldn't help but giggle. "I would be delighted to find you a ticket," Christine continued. Meg glared at Christine even harder.

"I would love nothing more, Miss Daaé, but I would hate to deprive anyone else of their seat."

Christine thought about that for a moment. It was true. When Erik said that they were sold out, they were absolutely sold out except for box five which was, of course, not to be occupied by anyone but Christine's family and Lotte. "Then you'll stay backstage!" Christine said. Meg's glare had turned into an outright red-faced death stare.

"As flattered as I am, I'm afraid that's up to management isn't it?"

Christine found him so polite. She liked him. He was absolutely perfect for Meg. "Monsieur Johnson, may I be quite frank with you?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Daaé?"

"My husband is the management, and if he doesn't let Meggie's wonderful friend backstage, well, he'll be sleeping on the couch," Christine said laughing. Even that image made Meg's glare wipe away. The image of the fearsome Phantom of the Opera sleeping on the couch because his wife kicked him out of bed was kind of a funny image. "Oh, and, please do call me Christine or Mrs. Destler. I'm afraid I dropped Miss Daaé quite a while ago."

Mr. Johnson laughed his hearty laugh once more. "Well, Mrs. Destler, how could I refuse? I would be delighted to see the two of you perform. Oh, and, Miss Giry, I never knew that your first name was Meggie."

Meg simply nodded.

The ferry stopped and they all walked off of the boat. Meg's face was a mix of horror and happiness. "I guess this is pay back?" she asked Christine as they walked towards the theatre.

Christine squeezed Meg's hand. "You can thank me later."

As they neared the theatre, a man in an elegant black cape and white mask was furiously pacing in front of the stage door. It was only an hour until show time, and Christine just knew that he was going to be mad at her for being so late.

"Is that Mr. Y?" Mr. Johnson asked in awe.

"Yes," Meg and Christine said in unison.

Mr. Johnson's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "I never imagined a man that ran a circus to be so… intimidating."

Christine stepped in front of Mr. Johnson. She had a bad feeling that he husband's temper was flaring up, and she would hate for her friends to feel its wrath. "Let me go first," she said.

As they approached the masked man, Christine slowed down her pace and just stood until he noticed her. It only took him a split second. He had heard and recognized her footsteps with his amazing hearing. Erik's head whipped around and his cold eyes met hers. She looked down and shuffled her feet guiltily. She expected him to yell at her, not in a mad husband sort of way but in a disappointed singing tutor sort of way, but before she could even get her apology out, his lips were on hers.

He wrapped her in his warm embrace. "Oh, Christine, thank God you're alright!" he said. "I was so worried that something happened." He pulled her by the wrist. "We must get you in your dress. We only have half an hour, and you need to warm up your voice." He hadn't seemed to notice Christine's friends behind her.

"Darling!" she exclaimed to get his attention. He let go of her wrist. They were already half way across the stage with Meg and Mr. Johnson running to keep up.

"I'm sorry," Erik said suddenly coming to his senses. "What is it, dear?"

"We have company," she said as she blushed. She was slightly embarrassed for her husband's actions, but Meg seemed to find it rather amusing. She was laughing, and Mr. Johnson just seemed to be in shock that he was actually looking at the famous Mr. Y.

Erik ruffled Meg's hair as if she were a small child. "I'm not paying you for nothing," he said without one hint of anger in her voice. "Go get ready." Meg was clearly shocked that he was smiling and speaking to her happily, but she did as she was told.

"And you sir?" Erik said as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously in Mr. Johnson's direction.

Mr. Johnson was too stunned to speak so Christine answered for him. "He's a… umm… friend of Meg's."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Erik said slightly annoyed. "Go start getting dressed, Christine. Monsieur, you can follow me. I'll show you to Meg's dressing room."

Christine did as she was told. It was amazing how hyper Erik could get before a show. She found it rather amusing and promised herself that she was going to pick on him about it later. She heard Erik call from behind her somewhere. "IT'S SHOWTIME PEOPLE!" and Christine rushed to get ready.


	16. Chapter 16: A Place to Call Home

Chapter 16

After the performance, Meg allowed Mr. Johnson to take her out to dinner. Christine squealed with delight when Meg told her that he had asked her. Meg was so excited that he didn't even seem to care that she was a show girl and had a rather shoddy reputation. Christine couldn't express how happy she was for Meg.

After Erik and Christine had put the kids to bed, they themselves decided that it was time to retire for the night. Erik was helping Christine unlace her corset. She couldn't stop going on and on about her visit with Meg. Erik didn't really understand female relationships. Sure, he had read plenty of books with the subject matter, but that didn't help him understand. All they did was talk. He had spent all day with Nadir. They discussed what they wanted to know and then let each other be. Of course, they had been working on his project that they planned to start tomorrow, but still, he just didn't understand.

He was overjoyed to see Christine so happy, but he also couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After all, he had spent a lot of time pouring his love into Christine. If he had known that a simple chat with Meg would make her this happy, he would have sent her a long time ago. He finally got that blasted corset unlaced, and he watched her as she slipped into her nightgown. She hadn't taken a breath since the performance was over. He just smiled to himself as he watched her.

She looked back to see him smiling as he leaned against the wall. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked. "You haven't said a word since the performance."

"You haven't exactly given me the chance," he said with a slight chuckle behind his voice.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Let's talk about your day."

"I spent it talking business with Nadir. Other than that, nothing was really out of the ordinary."

"Oh, come on, now. You haven't seen Nadir in years. You must have discussed something interesting."

"We just enjoyed each other's company. That's all. We plan on talking more tomorrow. Well, we do, if that's alright with you. I can spend all day with you if you want," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"That sounds very tempting, but I promised Meg that I'd take her dress shopping. She's been an absolute mess the past couple of months. I have to do all I can to help her out of this. I feel like I owe that much to her."

Erik didn't feel like Christine owed Meg anything, but he, once again, did not understand the female mind. He sighed and nodded his approval.

Christine stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "But so long as Gustave insists on Angeletta sleeping in his room, we could take some time to ourselves."

Erik smiled. "He sure does make an awfully good big brother. Who would have thought he would become so attached to his little sister. To think, when we told him the news, he was asking if we still loved him. Now I sometimes wonder if he still loves us."

Christine felt her eyes tearing up again at the thought of her son growing up. "He's good with children," she said. "I think he gets that from you."

"And to think that at one point I never even imagined that I'd have a wife, much less a child to go with it."

"Are you happy?" Christine asked. She genuinely wanted to know his answer. He spent so much time trying to make her happy that she often wondered if he was making himself happy.

"Of course I am! I get to wake up to you every morning, and I get to kiss my kids goodbye before I go off to managing my own fantasy land. I live every man's dream! How couldn't I be happy?"

Before Christine could even answer him, his lips were on hers. Christine attempted to pull away so she could keep the conversation going, but he kept pulling her back. Once he got her good and breathless, he finally parted from her with a big childish grin on his face.

"I thought that you wanted to talk," Christine said after gasping for air.

"Haven't you talked enough today?" he said teasing her. All Christine could do was smile. He pressed his lips to hers again and again. Christine's fingers started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he pressed her down in the silky sheets. All of the sudden she heard cotton tear. Her eyes shot open. Erik sat up and pulled the torn fabric out from around his waist.

He held the shreds of his dress shirt out for her to see and raised an eyebrow. "A little bit eager aren't we?" he said playfully.

Christine blushed as red as an apple. "I'll admit to that," she said giggling like a little girl. "It has been a while you know?"

He threw his tattered shirt to the side and settled back down to what he was doing. Christine felt her lace night gown slip over her head and get thrown to the side. Erik started tickling her sides, and she squealed and began laughing very loudly. Erik covered her mouth in realization that they could wake the kids. He waited for a second to see if he could hear anyone stirring. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, so he melted back into her.

Erik woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. He was ten times more ready to set out for his idea the next morning. He grabbed Gustave and took Angeletta to Madame Giry. Christine had wanted to take Angeletta with her because Meg wanted to meet her, but Madame Giry was also angry that they let Fleck watch over the child the previous day. She was upset that she hadn't got to spend any time with little Angeletta yet. He kissed Christine goodbye and headed out for his busy day.

Meanwhile, Christine rushed over to Meg's. Christine had to admit that it was nice getting to have so much girl time. She had missed getting to talk about everything under the sun. She loved Erik, but often times he was a man of few words.

Christine knocked on the door, and a very happy and refreshed looking Meg came out ready for their day in town. Meg laced her arm through Christine's and they headed out.

"How was your date?" Christine asked. "Come on. I want to hear everything."

"Oh, my goodness!" Meg beamed, "He's so kind! He enjoyed the show! He couldn't stop going on and on about it! He enjoyed you too. He took me out for French food since I'm from France. It was so wonderful! We talked forever. Christine, he's just amazing."

Christine nudged her shoulder. "You see? I told you that you would thank me later!" Christine said giggling.

Christine helped Meg pick out fabric for a few new dresses that Meg decided to have tailored. They had fun going through all of the different colors and prints. Christine bought a black silk tie that had already been made. The man had embroidered a golden Ferris wheel on the tip of the tie, and Christine couldn't help but think that it screamed Erik. She scraped up some of the spare change that she kept in her handbag and bought it for him. The tailor wrapped it in a little black box and Christine took it gratefully.

Once they had finished their shopping, the girls decided to go out to lunch before making an early return to Phantasma since they had been late the previous night. They paid for their meal, and Meg stood and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. Christine was still sitting.

"Aren't you coming?" Meg asked grinning.

Christine groaned as she stood up. "Sorry," she said. "My back is just a little sore."

"Sore? From what?"

Christine blushed as she thought about the previous night. Erik hadn't exactly been as gentle as he had been in the past.

Apparently the look on her face gave it away because Meg just smiled and avoided Christine's eyes. "I see," she said giggling. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you no matter what the… rather disturbing… subject is."

Christine couldn't help but laugh at that. Meg always knew just what to say no matter what the situation was. They walked arm and arm back to the ferry and rode back to Phantasma.

Christine was getting ready in her dressing room when she noticed the time. It was just ten minutes before she was to perform, and she hadn't caught one sight of Erik. She shrugged it off. He was probably backstage managing the show. It wasn't until after the performance that she got concerned. She hadn't seen Gustave, Madame Giry and Angeletta, or Erik. She knew that he had gone out with Nadir, but he never missed the evening performance. She went around backstage asking some of the others if they had seen him, but they hadn't. Christine started to feel panic wash over her. It wasn't like him to go off without telling her where he was. She wiggled out of her dress and slid her robe on over her corset. Then she headed downstairs to search for Erik, but it was to no avail. She ran back upstairs and out the stage door. A crowd of people had gathered to wait for Christine to come out for autographs. She tried to politely get through them. Some of them asked her if she was alright. She probably did look like someone who needed someone to be concerned about her. After all, she was running around an amusement park in a panic while only wearing a white lace robe over her corset. She had checked everywhere she thought that he could be, but Erik was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until she had reached the pier that she noticed something on the horizon that hadn't been there before. She ran down to the apartment buildings where the workers were housed. She had never been there before, but the employees didn't question her. Most of them actually stepped out of her way being that she was the boss's wife.

At the end of the buildings where the island ended into a curve, a little cottage was nestled on the beach. In the windows little gas lamps were lit and sitting on the big white front porch was none other than her family. Erik was rocking Angeletta back and forth and Gustave was sitting on the steps playing a card game with Nadir. She ran to them. Erik sat Angeletta down in a big fluffy chair that was sitting in the corner of the porch and darted down the steps to meet her. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Christine punched his arm. "You scared me half to death!" she yelled. "I was worried sick! There was no sign of you anywhere!"

"I know, I know," he soothed. "I just had to put the finishing touches on our new home."

Christine's jaw dropped as she really observed the house. The big white house was painted white. Flower boxes in the windows contained dozens of red roses. The porch wrapped all the way around the house, and three out of four sides of it was surrounded by beach and ocean. The door had a golden Y painted on the front, and a big white swing faced the water.

"You mean," Christine said timidly, "this place is ours?"

Erik nodded. "Do you like it?"

She felt tears sting her eyes. All she could do was nod. He hugged her tightly to him and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I built it for you," he said. "A big house that's full of light. That's what you wanted right?"

Christine dried her eyes. "Yes," she said, "but it doesn't look anything like you. I don't want to live somewhere that doesn't make you happy too."

"You think that I didn't consider that?" He took her by the hand and led her inside. Christine's jaw dropped again. The inside was even more magnificent. A winding wooden staircase led up to a big loft on the top floor. The loft opened up to a complete wall of windows, and in it sat a big grand piano and organ along with an arrangement of violins that decorated the right wall. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Christine couldn't help but wonder what compelled Erik to put a chandelier up. He had felt so guilty about the incident, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. After all, the crystal sparkled in little rainbows, and it was quite beautiful.

"How in the world did you pull this together?" Christine asked still in awe.

"I had help," he said shrugging.

"You say that as if this is some little insignificant building. Erik, this is magnificent!"

He smiled. "Well, if you must know, I designed it with Nadir, and of course, Gustave had consent in this too. Then we took charge of building it with the help of some of my employees. It really wasn't difficult. It was simple architecture…"

Erik began explaining things about the structural design process that Christine did not understand. Instead of paying attention, she just snuggled into his side and listened to the soothing sound of his voice.

When he had finished his rambling he offered to take Christine on a grand tour. The first level was mostly taken up by a large living area and kitchen, but in the back hall, there were two cozy little bedrooms that shared a wash room. The next had the master bedroom that took up most of the floor along with a little room for all of Erik's sheet music. He had built Christine a walk in closet and a very large bathroom with outstanding acoustics so she could sing when she spent her time in there. Large windowed doors opened up to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. The last level of course had Erik's music loft along with three more small bedrooms and two washrooms.

"Why do we need so many bedrooms?" Christine asked giggling.

Erik rubbed the back of his neck and looked as if he was pondering the question. "Well," he said timidly, "I mean, if Nadir comes to visit, he can stay with us, or if Meg wants to stay over, she can. Besides, you never know." He poked her stomach.

Christine giggled again. "Can we at least wait a while?"

Erik kissed her and nodded. Gustave came running and shouting up to the loft where Christine and Erik were standing.

"Mother, do you like it?" Gustave yelled enthusiastically.

"I love it!" Christine yelled back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Erik suddenly realized for the first time after all of the excitement what Christine was wearing, and he laughed. Christine blushed as she wrapped the robe around her a little tighter.

"Why don't we break in the new closet?" he said teasingly. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Unforeseen Circumstances

Chapter 17

**Quick question: I have a third fanfic on standby, but I'm not going to post it unless I know my readers are interested in it. Would you like to read it? Let me know if you'd like me to publish it. It's written in Christine's POV. Love you, my faithful readers! – E.B.**

Erik woke in the middle of the night in a coughing fit. He went to the washroom and shut the door behind him so Christine wouldn't hear. He figured he had just breathed in a little too much dust from the construction of the cottage that day. It was just a little dust that had gotten in the back of his throat. No more. No less.

He was very much mistaken.

The next morning, Christine playfully crawled on top of Erik and began telling him how she wanted to sew curtains for the big windows in the loft. All Erik did was stare at her blankly. Naturally, this didn't come as a surprise to Christine. Sometimes he got into some strange moods when he was dwelling on a memory. She didn't worry about it. She continued talking about her plans before kissing him passionately.

That's when she knew something was wrong. He always kissed her back – _always_. Instead, he continued to stare blankly. She shook him, and he groaned.

She giggled. "Are you dreading work or something? What on earth would ever make you moan like that?"

Erik crawled out from under her and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He mustered up what little strength he had and stumbled to the washroom with Christine at his heels. He put a tissue to his face and began another coughing fit. Christine gingerly rubbed his back as he leaned against the wall. When Erik pulled the tissue away, he saw a red sticky liquid.

"Erik," Christine muttered, "Is… Is that… blood?"

He dropped the tissue to the floor in horror. Not once in his life could he remember being sick. The occasional stuffy nose, yes, but never sick.

Christine took him by the shoulders and guided him back to the bed. She tucked him under the covers and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Erik, sweetie, you're burning up," she said with a worried expression in her eyes.

He was still in horror. He had never felt so terrible in all of his life. He was in a cold sweat. His heart was racing a million beats per minute, and his head felt like someone had sent a bullet through it. He could barely breathe. He felt as if something heavy was pressing his lungs down, and they could explode at any second.

"Erik, darling, please say something," Christine begged.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't breathe in enough air to make his vocal chords work.

Christine bolted up and pulled her robe on. "I'm going to get a doctor," she stated matter-of-factly. Erik tried to object but again, nothing would come out but a light sigh.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, his mask was on his face. A light was shining in his left eye, and he realized that he must be in the presence of a doctor. The older man turned off his light and sketched something in his notebook.

He turned his attention to Christine. "May I speak to you in private, Madame?" Christine nodded and led him out into the hallway.

When she returned, Erik saw the weary look across her face. She sat at the bedside and pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. He wanted so desperately to tell her everything was alright, but he couldn't get anything out but a moan. Besides, Erik didn't want to promise Christine that he couldn't provide, and truthfully, he didn't know if everything was going to be okay. He watched her sorrowful eyes. They were full of love and worry. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of it. She pressed her face into his touch, and her tears could no longer be suppressed. A sparkling drop of water fell from her pale blue eyes. Erik felt his eyes sting with tears too. He hated to see her cry, and to think, just last night, they were happily adoring their new home.

"It's pneumonia," Christine said finally through her sobs.

Erik winced when he heard that. He knew pneumonia wasn't always a death sentence as it used to be, but it was still common for it to be fatal. No. Erik couldn't think that way. He was going to pull through it. They sat in silence for a few minutes. He could hear Gustave stirring. Erik's acute hearing pinpointed his footsteps. His bare feet pattered through the kitchen before darting up the stairs to the loft. He heard him pop his knuckles twice before his fingers went flailing at the keys of the piano.

Erik closed his eyes and listened to his son's music. At first he thought about exactly what notes he was hitting at what rhythms, but eventually, he gave in to the sound of the composition.

"It's so beautiful," he heard Christine mutter.

It came out as a raspy whisper Erik replied to her comment. "That's my boy," he said. "That's my boy." Then he fell into a very deep sleep.

Christine pecked Erik lightly on his cheek before reluctantly leaving the room. She went to the loft and stood behind Gustave until he finished his piece.

"Your father enjoyed hearing you play that," she told her son with teary eyes.

Gustave suddenly noticed his father's absence. "Where is Papa?" he asked. "He's usually up before me."

Christine talked to him about Erik's sickness. For the first time in a long while, Christine saw Gustave cry. She sat next to him on the piano stool and took him in her arms. She let him sob into her shoulder. Although Christine hated the circumstances, she missed holding her son like that. He had been so preoccupied with his little sister and father that sometimes she thought that he forgot about her.

She suddenly heard Angeletta crying from her room. Christine sighed and let Gustave go. She dried his eyes with her sleeve before going downstairs to retrieve her daughter.

She was going to go back up to the loft to be with Gustave, but he wasn't there. She noticed her bedroom door open. She found him curled up into Erik's side. He was crying, and Erik was sleeping soundly. Angeletta reached out for her Papa. Christine held her down close to Erik. Angeletta tugged the mask off of his face and dropped it to the floor. Erik didn't even budge which was very out of the ordinary. Normally if someone even touched the right side of his face, he would tense up no matter who it was. Christine pulled up the chair from the corner up to his bedside. She sat down with Angeletta in her lap. The child desperately wanted Erik to hold her. She started to whine for Erik, but he didn't stir. Christine began to sing a lullaby to calm the baby.

It wasn't long before all four members of the family were sound asleep. Christine had eventually given in to Angeletta. Christine slept curled up in the big armchair beside the bed. Gustave was curled up in Erik's left side with his head upon Erik's heaving chest. Angeletta lay across Erik's right arm with her hands up on his face. It would have been a sweet moment if the circumstances weren't so very unfortunate.


	18. Chapter 18: Papa's Children

Chapter 18

Angeletta was most certainly a Papa's girl.

Christine had to admit that she was a bit jealous. Her son and daughter were so utterly attached to Erik. Of course, it made her happy to know that Erik was loved. She knew that the children made up for all the love he had lost in his many years of toil and trouble, but that didn't stop her from being a bit jealous when both children were begging for their Papa when she took them out for the day.

Nadir couldn't bear the thought of leaving Erik when he was so sickly, so he decided to get a ticket back to France when Erik felt better. Christine was so very grateful for that. She wondered what would have happened if she had been left with two children and a ill husband to take care of.

Christine had to admit that she liked having Nadir around. He was optimistic and had a lighthearted sense of humor. She couldn't imagine how he and Erik had become such great friends. They were complete opposites. Still, Christine decided not to question it.

Nadir had volunteered to take care of Erik for the day so the kids could go out and play. Christine was quite thankful for that. She needed the fresh air as well. She was terrified that one of the children would catch Erik's illness, and she knew that if one of them did, Erik would never forgive himself.

Gustave was running around with Lotte on the pier while Christine held Angeletta in her lap. Gustave wasn't particularly as full of energy as he usually was. Christine knew that his father's sickness had put him in a state of depression. She couldn't blame him. She found herself worrying about him more than she did anything else.

Since Erik had fallen ill, Christine had a major hand in running Phantasma. She let Madame Giry handle the bills seeing that she had no business experience, but she took care of the general upkeep of the place. She did a head count of the workers every morning, and she did a scan of his theatre every night after she sang. It had been three weeks now, and she was growing more and more concerned about Erik's condition. He used to ask her for a business report every night, but the last couple of days had been filled with him doing nothing but sleeping and coughing.

She bounced Angeletta up and down on her knee as she watched Gustave and Lotte. She really didn't worry about them anymore. They were both growing up, and she knew that wherever Lotte went, Squelch wasn't far behind. He had sort of taken Lotte in as his own. Christine thought that was sweet. Besides, it gave him something to do besides follow Gangle around. The master of ceremonies had been getting quite agitated at the strong man.

Angeletta hadn't made a sound since they left the house. When Christine pulled back her pitch black hair, she found her icy blue eyes to be filled with tears. Christine pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Hush now, my darling. What's wrong?" Christine cooed lovingly to her daughter.

She was very smart for an eighteen month old child. Christine told Erik all of the time that she most certainly was his daughter. There was no doubt about that. Her hair was turning out to be straight as a board and jet black like Erik's. Her eyes had the same cold look, and her high cheek bones and pale complexion made her a very pretty child. Christine couldn't see one ounce of herself in Angeletta.

"I want my Papa," Angeletta murmured as she rubbed her little eyes.

"I know, dear," Christine whispered, "but Papa is very sick. Besides, don't you like the water?" she asked as she pointed to the waves below them. A fish jumped up and caught a bug as they sat there. Christine pointed in its direction. "Look, baby, there's a fishy."

"I want Papa," she repeated.

Christine sighed. She didn't really know what else to do. She began humming a lullaby in Angeletta's ear. It seemed to soothe her sobbing, but Christine could still see her longing for Erik. Christine winced at the painfully familiar look Angeletta wore in her eyes. It was the same look Erik had given her on the night he let her go.

When Lotte had to leave to do another show, Gustave came and sat by his mother and sister on the bench.

Christine pointed to the water. "We were just sitting her watching the fishies weren't we, Angeletta?" she said bouncing the child on her knee once more.

"I want Papa," Angeletta said again. Christine could find a hint of anger in her daughter's voice. She suddenly had a fear that the child would develop Erik's temper as well.

"Yes, Mother," Gustave said. "I miss him terribly. Can't we go back and check in on him? Please, Mother?"

Christine sighed again. "Gustave, you know your father is very sick, and I don't want you to catch it too. You've already spent most of the morning with him. I know you're concerned. So am I, but you do need some fresh air and sunlight. It keeps you healthy."

Gustave folded his arms and watched the water. He was such a good child. He never argued with his mother even when he wanted to. Christine stroked his hair with one hand. "We could go ride the Ferris wheel," she said. "You've always liked to ride it."

Gustave nodded. "I guess that sounds alright," he replied solemnly.

That was the first time she had gone all day without seeing Gustave smile. He was typically optimistic and light hearted. He always found something to smile about. Christine knew that he developed that trait from her, but she also knew how he felt. Christine didn't feel much like smiling either. She had a hope in her heart that Erik would pull through, but every day that he was sick seemed to grow longer and longer. They started having to call a physician in at least once a day. The doctor continued to say that he could still come out of the illness.

The word _will_ suddenly became the word _could_, and Christine hated it. Unlike the doctor, she knew Erik's past. She knew what he had been through before. She believed with every fiber in her being that he would get over the sickness. She would hate to think that he went through all of his years through toils and troubles just to get defeated by pneumonia of all things. No, she couldn't think like that. She _refused_ to think like that.

She saw the sun begin to set. She knew she had to get ready for the show. She carried Angeletta on her hip as she headed for the theatre. She could hear Gustave dragging his feet as he walked behind her. She turned around to see him sulking. She handed Angeletta to him.

"Go back to the house and see your father," she said sadly.

Gustave suddenly perked up. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"What is it your father always says? Oh, yes. Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Gustave smiled brightly.

"Just please be careful," she said sternly. "I don't want anyone getting sick."

Gustave nodded and headed off into the opposite direction. Christine felt tears sting her eyes as she watched them leave. Why they couldn't just all be together as a family for once, she didn't know.


	19. Chapter 19: I Missed You

Chapter 19

Erik's illness had permanently done a number on him.

After about two months of recovery, he finally came around. He was still a little weak, and he had some issues with breathing. For the most part though, the doctor said that he was healed.

He was finally beginning to settle back into his normal routine which he was very grateful for. He was a creature of habit and sitting in a bed all day had been crushing his spirit.

He woke up as soon as he saw light peek through the window. He slid his arms through the sleeves of his dress shirt and pulled on a pair of trousers. When Christine heard Erik stirring around in the washroom, she groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Why he always insisted on waking at the crack of dawn each morning, she would never know. He usually didn't wake her up, but that morning he went into another coughing frenzy. Even though he tried to stifle it, Christine still heard it. She eventually forced herself to get up. She pulled her robe on and stepped out on the balcony where Erik was playing his violin peacefully. She immediately recognized the tune to be an old Swedish folk song that her father used to play. She leaned against the door frame and listened to him play.

The music stopped abruptly when Erik saw her standing there. "Good morning, Angel," he said smiling. Christine smiled back at him. He propped his violin up against the house and motioned for her to come to him. She happily sat in his lap and watched the water.

"This is nice," he said. "Normally you're not awake when I leave."

She turned his head and kissed him. "Do you have to go to work today?" she pouted.

He sighed. "Yes, I have some things I need to take care of, but I'll try to do them quickly so I can come home early. How does that sound?"

She nodded and kissed him again. "It's just that this big house gets awfully lonely without Nadir here."

"I hate that he had to go home," Erik said. "I miss the old bat."

Christine nodded in agreement. "I liked having him around. He's very good at holding a conversation."

Erik chuckled. "He always has been."

Christine gazed at the sun that was beginning to peek over the water. The sky started to turn beautiful shades of pink and blue. "Is this why you always get up so early?" she asked.

Erik shrugged. "No, but the colors are lovely aren't they?"

She smiled and kissed over his deformed cheek and down the side of his neck. Erik let out a little moan of pleasure, and Christine giggled.

"What's so humorous?" he inquired.

"Just you," she said before continuing to kiss his neck.

"I didn't do anything funny," he said. "I'm just sitting here."

Christine rolled her eyes. "You know, you really need to learn to just take the compliment and shut up."

Erik laughed and kissed her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her in tighter. Suddenly he heard a little tapping at the balcony door. He broke the kiss and looked at the window to find little Angeletta with her face pressed to the glass.

"How in the world did she get out of her crib and up the stairs?" Christine said in shock.

Erik chuckled. "She's smart girl, Christine." He set Christine in the chair where he had previously been sitting, and opened the door. Angeletta reached up to him, and he scooped her up. He held her on his hip, and she began playing with the collar of his shirt.

"She is most certainly your child," Christine stated. "Gustave never woke up this early when he was little."

Erik smiled at her and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her little arms wrapped around his neck as she smiled happily. Erik felt the mangled skin on her back under her little night gown. The fact that she had inherited his deformity made him sad, but he loved her none the less.

"There's nothing wrong with being Papa's little girl," he said. "Besides, aren't fathers supposed to spoil their little angels?" He bounced her up and down until she was giggling madly.

Christine smiled. She remembered being Papa's little girl at one time. Although she hated to admit it, when she found out that she was expecting a baby, she had half believed that Erik would be afraid to touch it. The effect had been quite the opposite. He hardly ever put her down. Christine had feared for the longest that Angeletta wouldn't learn how to walk because Erik never let her feet touch the ground. She was, most definitely, Papa's little princess.

She watched as Erik began to sing an old song about the Swedish seas. He held Angeletta by the railings so she could see the water and sunrise. Christine suddenly saw Angeletta's eyes grow heavy at her father's singing. Suddenly, the little girl was sound asleep in her father's arms.

Christine followed Erik as he went back inside. He went down the stairs and placed Angeletta back in her crib. He carefully pulled the door behind him before peeking in Gustave's room to find him hanging off the side of the bed. His hair was strewn all over his head. He was sound asleep and drooling on his pillow.

Erik laughed. "And Gustave is most certainly your child," he told Christine as he pointed to the sleeping boy.

She peered in the room before scowling and hitting Erik in the arm.

"What?" he asked as he rubbed the spot where she punched him. "He's a heavy sleeper like you."

"Yes, and Angeletta hardly sleeps at all like you," she said frowning.

"When you don't need it, you don't need it." He shrugged and headed back upstairs with Christine at his heels.

He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around to look at her. "You know Angeletta has a lot of you in her too," he said before he continued on his way.

"I don't see it," she said as she followed him.

Erik laughed. "Oh, you will. You don't remember when you were little. We actually used to have a lot more in common than you would think."

She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She knew that he was probably right. Still, she saw Angeletta as being every bit of Erik. Maybe she actually wanted Angeletta to be completely like Erik. It would give her a comfort to know that there was someone out there that was just like him.

She watched Erik as he got ready for work. She liked to watch him slick back his hair. His feet would shuffle almost as if he was dancing. She slipped into the bathroom beside him and broke out some of the old ballet moves she remembered.

Erik looked at her as if she had dropped out of the sky. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you," she said giggling. She took his hands and began twirling around the tile floor.

He smiled. He couldn't help but oblige to her. They had gone almost three months without much physical contact due to the fear of spreading his disease. He missed her, and he was absolutely sure that she missed him.

He pulled her in by her waist and began waltzing her around the room. He watched her giggle and blush. He dipped her back and kissed her. She blushed even brighter.

"You realize," she said as she traced circles on his bare chest, "you haven't danced with me since out wedding night."

He smiled at the thought of the blissful memory. He pressed his forehead up against hers. "You're making it very difficult for me to leave for work," he whispered. She pouted and began to button his shirt. "I'm sorry, darling," he said. He kissed her nose.

He pulled on his jacket and mask. Christine watched him sadly from the doorway. He went outside and plucked a rose from the flower box. He came back in and handed it to Christine before kissing her goodbye. She stopped him as he turned to leave. She snapped the stem off of the little rose and placed the pretty red flower in his coat pocket. She kissed him again and let him leave.

The day couldn't seem to drag any longer to Christine. She tried anyway possible to entertain herself. Gustave was playing piano for Angeletta and seemed to be quite content. Christine tried to sing with them when she recognized the song. She explored Erik's library and his many compositions and medical journals.

When Erik finally came in a little past noon, Christine practically tackled him the moment his foot stepped through the door. She kissed him passionately as he spun her around, but it was ended when Erik broke into a rage of coughing. Christine ran and fixed him a glass of water which he took gratefully. As she took the empty glass back to the kitchen, Gustave came running down the stairs with Angeletta toddling behind him. Gustave attached himself to Erik's waist, and Erik picked up Angeletta to hold her on his hip. She planted a wet kiss on his unmasked cheek, and he kissed the top of her head and then Gustave's.

"How are my little prodigies doing this afternoon?" he said as he ruffled Gustave's hair.

"I'm bored," replied Gustave. Christine returned and agreed with her son.

"Bored?" Erik said. "Bored in Phantasma? Well, I believe we'll have to do something about that. Go put on some old clothes, Gustave. I believe we have a project to begin."

Gustave headed to his room excitedly. Erik meant to take Angeletta to help her change, but he began hacking again. This time he couldn't stifle it. He set Angeletta down so he wouldn't cough on her. She began to cry and reach up for him. Christine took pity on Erik and rubbed his back gently as he bent over coughing. "Maybe we should stay here, this evening," she whispered gently.

He shook his head and caught his breath. "No, I'm fine," he said. "Besides, the kids are already excited." He picked Angeletta back up and took her to her room to change her. Christine didn't really know what he had planned, but she went upstairs to put on an old cotton dress that she wouldn't mind messing up. Erik soon followed with Angeletta, now dressed in a dress that was getting too small for her, still on his hip. Christine couldn't help but wonder if he set her down even to change her. He grabbed an old dress shirt and pair of trousers with his empty hand and went to the washroom. He placed Angeletta on the counter and sang to her while he changed clothes. She watched him and listened intently.

Christine sat on the bed and laced up an older pair of shoes to her feet as she happily listened to her husband's singing. Gustave came running in the room, and he threw himself onto the bed beside Christine and patiently waited for his father.

Once Erik was done, he told them to follow him. He took them to his warehouse where he worked on building and designing various objects for his park. Inside were two large wooden frames. One was simple. It was just a plain rectangle with music notes engraved in each corner. It was rather large though. It was about the height of Erik and as wide as his arm span. The other was smaller, but it was very ornate. Angels decorated each side of the oval, and wooden carvings of ivy wrapped around the frame. Both were not painted.

Erik pointed to the simpler frame. "Gustave, I want you and Angeletta to paint that one. Your mother and I are going to paint this one," he said pointing back to the more ornate frame.

Gustave happily painted away at the frame and guided Angeletta's hands to paint small segments of it. Erik and Christine enjoyed painting their frame as well. Erik painted the angel on his side to have beautiful brown hair and a light blue dress while Christine painted hers to have a black dress and hair. Erik laughed as he looked at their work.

"It would seem that we inspire each other," he said smiling.

Christine smiled and finished up her painting. Suddenly Erik felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to find Angeletta holding a paint brush. She painted a big red clown nose on Erik's mask and giggled.

"Angeletta Rose Destler, don't you do your father that way!" Christine reprimanded.

Erik sighed and took the child in his arms and sat her in his lap. "She's fine, Christine. There's plenty more where that came from."

Gustave fell back laughing when he saw his father's mask.

Erik sighed once more. "Yes, yes, it's all very funny. Now, Gustave, are you two finished?"

Gustave nodded.

"Then let's go home and wash up," Erik replied. He stood up from the floor without putting down Angeletta. He helped Christine up with his free hand. His little family followed him home for them all to shower off.

Once finished, they laughed and ate together – Erik never letting go of Christine's hand and Gustave never taking a breath as he talked. Erik had missed his family time more than anything, and he cherished the time they had spent in his heart.

Angeletta had fallen asleep right after she finished eating. Gustave took some time, but he eventually fell asleep at the piano. Erik scooped his son up and took him to bed.

Christine lounged on the couch as she sat blissfully reading her book. Erik lifted her up and sat down so she could sit in his lap. Christine sat her book down on the end table and began tangling her hands in Erik's hair. "What were those frames for?" she asked quietly.

"To hold pictures of course," he retorted.

Christine sighed and allowed herself to be defeated. She would find out their purpose later. Until then, she had plenty to keep her mind occupied.

"Are you tired?" Erik asked her gently.

"I'm not yet," she replied.

"Is there something you want to do?"

Christine giggled and ran upstairs. Erik followed her slowly behind. He hadn't gotten around the same since his illness.

Erik coughed in the doorway as he watched her pull the curtains over the window. She pulled his wrists and dragged him into the room. She locked the door and Erik smiled.

"I see where this is going," he said sadly through his coughs.

Christine pressed him against the door and traced circles on his chest. "Why so pouty?" she teased.

"Christine you know that I don't like to turn you down especially when it's something to make you happy, but I don't think I can hold out to it."

She down cast her eyes, but she agreed. He still wasn't completely over his illness, and though Christine hated it, she wasn't going to make him do something he didn't want to. "Can we still cuddle?" she said trying her best to look like a sad little puppy.

Erik chuckled and kissed her. "We can do that anytime," he whispered.

Christine quickly changed and threw herself into the bed. She cuddled into Erik's side and pressed her head into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he possibly could without crushing her and buried his chin in her hair. Christine smelled the lingering cologne on his skin, and she smiled brightly.

"I missed you," she muttered.

"I never left," he replied gently. He turned the gas lamp off and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Love

Chapter 20

Erik was thankful that it was Monday. It was typically the slowest day for business, so Erik usually took the day off.

He didn't bother to budge when he woke up. Christine was still hanging on tightly to his torso with her head nestled in his chest. He silently prayed that his cough wouldn't come. He didn't want to wake her when she looked so peaceful. He almost fell asleep once more himself. There was no noise other than the sound of the waves crashing out the cracked window. His satin sheets were warm under his touch, and Christine's arms were wrapped very tightly around him so he couldn't move.

Erik was beginning to doze off again when he felt eyes staring at him. He opened one eye to see Gustave standing over the bed and Angeletta trying to peer over the edge. "Yes?" Erik asked them tiredly.

Gustave shrugged. "I don't know. Angeletta was whining for you, and I was lonely."

Erik chuckled and held up the sheets. Gustave set Angeletta on the bed, and she curled up in Erik's side. Gustave went around the bed and curled up next to his mother. Christine stirred as she felt warmth ripple down her back. She felt Gustave's hair on her shoulder and saw Angeletta giggling up at her father.

"I see we have stowaways," she said in her raspy morning voice.

"Gustave was lonely," Erik said mockingly.

"You can't say that you've never been lonely," Gustave retorted.

Erik just rolled his eyes and brushed back his daughter's hair.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Christine suddenly muttered in Erik's chest.

Everyone laughed and let her be. Gustave fell asleep clinging to his mother, and Angeletta yawned and stretched before falling asleep with her arms wrapped around Erik's neck. Erik sighed as he watched his sleeping children and wife. He too eventually forced himself to close his eyes and drift off as well.

It was about noon before any of them decided to stir. Erik woke with Angeletta pulling his left cheek with her little fingers. She was giggling at his funny facial expressions. He could feel Christine laughing gently too, and he turned his head to smile at her. He kissed her until Angeletta decided to pull at his cheek again. Erik grunted against Christine's lips and turned to face the giggling child.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said amused by his daughter's actions.

"She wants to play with you," Christine said to him.

"Play, huh?" he asked the little girl.

She pulled his cheek again and fell back in the sheets as she laughed.

"That's really beginning to hurt," he said as he rubbed the sore area on his face.

She reached out again, but Erik blocked her with his hand. She began to cry, and he immediately felt guilty.

"Erik, the only way to get her to stop is to occupy her with something else," Christine said sternly as he tried to hush little Angeletta.

He grabbed his mask off of the nightstand and handed it to her. "That always seems to entertain her," he said.

She turned the mask in her hands for a moment with a confused expression on her face. Then she decided that it would be fun to chew on it.

"Angeletta Rose, don't do that!" Christine scolded. "Erik, go find one of her toys! She'll ruin your mask."

"Oh, leave her alone, Christine," he replied. "That's the one she painted on anyway, and I have plenty more."

Angeletta happily curled back into her father's side as she gnawed happily on the edge of his mask.

"You spoil her too much," Christine said.

"Oh, your father once spoiled you. Let me spoil mine," he replied sternly.

Christine smiled at the memories of going to the beach and singing with her father. No one understood her like her father used to. He often thought the same thoughts that she did, and he came up with the same twists to the same stories. She wondered if Angeletta would share the same bond with her father. She could imagine them sharing songs on the beach, and Christine immediately felt herself smile at the thought of Angeletta being Papa's little girl. Erik could be so gentle and meek when he wanted to be, and it was comforting to think of him being that way towards his daughter.

Erik suddenly saw Gustave's head pop up from behind Christine. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What? What did I miss? How long have you guys been up?" he asked tiredly.

"Not long, dear," Christine replied as she stroked his hair.

A big, bright smile wiped across Gustave's face.

"What is it, son?" Erik asked, seeing the boy's expression.

Gustave happily fell back onto the pillow. "I'm just happy that we're all here together."

Erik grinned. "I agree. I'd be alright if we just stayed here all day," he said.

Christine snuggled into Erik's chest and sighed contently. "I'd be okay with that too."

"Me too," replied Gustave.

"What about you?" Erik asked, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Would you be alright with that?" Angeletta looked up at him and gave him a bright smile as she continued to teethe at his mask. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he smiled back down at her.

Gustave suddenly threw himself over Christine and landed on Erik's stomach.

Erik cried out in pain. "You know this calls for payback," he groaned.

Gustave dug his elbows in Erik's abs and smiled up at him. "What kind of payback?"

Erik threw his son over Angeletta and onto the rug in the floor. He climbed out from under the covers and threw himself down over Gustave. He began tickling his son's sides. Gustave tried to push him away, but Erik was much stronger. The boy rolled in the floor and turned red-faced from laughing so. Christine peeked over the edge of the bed and watched her boys hash out their argument.

"Okay, you win!" Gustave cried. "Just let me go!"

Erik jumped back into bed between his girls as Gustave recovered from his laughing spell. Both Christine and Angeletta curled into his sides, and Erik sighed contently. Gustave got up out of the floor and crawled on top of Erik and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Papa," Erik heard Gustave mutter.

Erik smiled and replied, "I love you too, my son."

"I love you too, Erik," Christine said happily.

"And you know I love you, my Christine," Erik said. He kissed the top of her head and then turned to Angeletta. "And I love you, my dearest little angel."

Angeletta wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and nudged her face into his cheek.

"Love," she repeated.

"Yes, my dear. Love, and so much of it," Erik said with a big smile on his face. "Cherish it, my little angel, and it will come to you in good time."

Christine stroked Erik's jaw as she watched tears come to his eyes. "We all love you, Erik," she whispered in his ear, "and don't you forget that."


	21. Chapter 21: Think Good Thoughts

Chapter 21

Erik's family was supposed to be attending Meg's wedding in the morning, and Christine was so excited she couldn't stand it.

It was the off season, and no one had work that night. Christine invited Meg over to stay the night before. They were sitting on Meg's bed squealing about the next morning. Meg and Mr. Jordan Johnson had been seeing each other for about a year and a half, and Christine had never seen Meg so happy in all of her life.

The little three year old girl came running into their room and reaching up for Meg.

"Oh there's my precious little flower girl!" Meg said as she scooped Angeletta up.

"Where's Papa?" she asked Christine.

"He's at his theatre," Christine said. "Is there something you need?"

She shook her head and crawled out of Meg's lap and off of the bed. She pouted back off to her room.

"I swear," Christine started. "He has got her so spoiled. I don't suppose that's a bad thing, but he hardly ever leaves her sight."

"I think it's adorable," Meg stated.

"It used to be, but now I'm worried about her. What's going to happen when she starts school? Is she just going to cry for her Papa all day?"

"She'll grow out of it, Christine. Let her be her daddy's girl while she can. It doesn't last forever. You and I of all people should know that."

Just then she heard the front door swing open.

"Papa!" Angeletta squealed.

"There's my precious little angel!" he said as he twirled her around. She giggled and hugged him tightly. "Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"Gustave is reading in your study, and Mother and Auntie Meg are talking about Meg's wedding," she replied.

He kissed her cheek. "I guess that means you and I have the piano to ourselves huh?"

She nodded excitedly. Erik placed Angeletta on his shoulders and began climbing the stairs. He sat her down on the piano bench, and she began to play a simple little tune that Erik had taught her. He watched her fingers and noticed that she had to stop from time to time to brush her long black hair away from her face. He chuckled and began pulling her hair back in a braid. She smiled and continued her playing. Erik worked the pedal for her seeing that she was still too little to reach it.

Christine peaked out of the bedroom door and watched them for a little bit before she went up to the loft.

"Where did you learn to braid hair?" she asked as she watched Erik's fingers delicately twist Angeletta's thick hair.

"It's no different than braiding rope," he said simply as he tied the end of her hair up with a ribbon.

She sighed and placed herself in the armchair beside the piano. "Erik," she said quietly, "have you ever stopped and considered what will happen when she starts school?"

Erik kissed the top of Angeletta's head. "Why don't you go tell your brother to get ready. We're going to take Auntie Meg out for a nice dinner tonight okay?"

She nodded and went off the Erik's study to fetch Gustave.

"What's this about?" he said turning his attention to Christine.

"It's just," she said trying to choose her words carefully, "I mean, she's so attached to you, and I'm afraid when she starts school…"

"She'll be fine, Christine," he said. "She's a strong girl."

"How do you know?"

"I know because she's our child. She's strong, stout, and stubborn like us. She won't give up. She'll understand."

Christine smiled. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

He kissed her forehead. "It's because I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her up and sat her in his lap. He began to play her favorite song, and she happily sang as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She giggled when the song ended and kissed him gently. "I should get ready if we're going out," she said.

He let her go and went to his study. Gustave was still lounging on the settee. He seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading. "I thought you were told to get ready," Erik said mischievously.

Gustave jumped when he heard his father's booming voice. "Sorry, Papa, I was just... uhh… entranced I guess," he said.

Erik chuckled. "That's alright, my boy. I understand. You take after me that way. What is it you're reading?" Erik asked. Gustave blushed and held the spine of the book up so he could read it. "Ah, _Romeo and Juliet_ huh? That's an interesting choice in literature. Why that?"

Gustave shrugged. "I've never read it before, and the teacher at school said that it's a book everyone should read."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the only reason you're reading it?"

Gustave blushed brighter. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Right, well, you should know that there are some beautiful love poems in that play."

"I know. Why would you point that out?"

"The same reason you're blushing."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"What's her name, Gustave?"

"There's no girl, Papa," Gustave replied as he blushed even redder.

"What? You're trying to tell me that you're a fifteen year old boy with no girl on your mind?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Erik could see through his son's words, but he decided to let it go. "Go get ready," he said gently, and Gustave did as he was told.

Erik picked up _Romeo and Juliet_ and flipped through the pages. He remembered when he read it for the first time. He had fallen in love. He couldn't help but wonder if the book would have been as engrossing if he hadn't been in love when he read it. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Christine asked from the doorway. She was in her black dinner dress that made Erik's heart pound.

He took a second to compose himself. He held the book up for Christine to see. "Gustave was reading _Romeo and Juliet_."

"And what's so funny about that?" she asked with her arms folded. "It's a beautiful story written in a beautiful language."

"I know that," he replied. "I was just remembering when I read it so long ago."

"Read some of it to me," she said. She sat down next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Read it?" He sat the book down on the table. "I can quote it."

"Oh ho, well then Mr. Cocky, quote some of it to me."

"'Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet,' How's that?"

She looked at him with pure adoration in her eyes. "Erik…"

He kissed her with all of his passion until he heard little feet patter into his study.

"Look, Papa! I dressed up all by myself!" Angeletta said as she twirled for Erik.

He chuckled at the sight of his little girl. She had on a casual green dress, blue stockings, red winter hat, black overcoat, and her favorite brown lace up boots.

"Angeletta, darling," Christine said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, my little angel," Erik said trying to sound excited, "you look just lovely, but I believe that's just too fancy for dinner. Come on, I'll help you pick out something more suitable." She took her father's hand and pulled him downstairs behind him.

Christine went to Meg's room and helped her. They decided to go wait at the front door. Gustave was waiting there as well in a nice black suit with his hair slicked back. Christine pinched her son's cheek. "Oh, my Gustave, you look so handsome!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He winced and held his mother's hand down. "Thank you, Mother, but don't you think that I'm getting a bit old for all of that nonsense," he said meekly.

"Oh, he's growing up too!" she said. She kissed his cheek and then wiped the lipstick from it. Gustave simply smiled and watched her.

It wasn't long before Erik came out with Angeletta. Christine smiled at them. He had dressed her in her little bright blue dress with a white silk sash and matching bow for her braid. Her white stockings matched her white shoes. Christine watched as Erik fastened the little blue bonnet on Angeletta's head.

"That's so adorable!" Meg squealed.

Erik looked up and smiled gently. It wasn't really in his heart to forgive Meg, but she was bearable. He endured her for Christine, and he had to admit, she wasn't all bad.

They had a nice quiet dinner, or at least, it was quiet for Erik and the kids. Meg and Christine sat at one end of the table and spent the time giggling and whispering about something. Occasionally they would glance at Erik and laugh even more. He didn't question it. That's how they spent most of their time when he was around them.

When it was all said and done, Meg and Christine went out for a little girl time since it was Meg's last night of "freedom." Erik took the kids home. Angeletta fell asleep on his shoulder as they walked home. When they got home, he changed her into her nightgown and sang her a lullaby even though she was already asleep. He touched the deformity on her back. His eyes teared up as he saw it. He wondered how long it would be before she realized that she was different. He hated that he had to buy her dresses that had a nice collar on them. He hated that one day it would affect the sweet child's life, and he hated more than anything that it was all his fault. He tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. He slipped out the door and quietly shut it behind him.

Gustave was in the loft playing some soft Mozart on the piano.

"Ah, a little night music huh?" Erik asked as he climbed the stairs. "It's good for the soul you know. When it gets dark outside and you know it's almost time to go to bed, you can forget everything the previous day brought and smooth it over with some soft music."

Gustave smiled at his father's advice and continued playing.

"You're learning beautifully. It sounds wonderful."

"Thank you, Papa," Gustave said as he took his fingers off of the keys.

Erik noticed Gustave's heavy eyes. "Are you tired, son?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I can't sleep."

Erik ran down the hall and grabbed a book from his study. He came back and held an arm out for Gustave. "Come on. Let's go read for a little while."

Gustave hopped up and slid in his father's embrace. Erik led him to his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Gustave. He happily crawled in next to his father.

Erik pulled out his book and began reading to Gustave. He cuddled into his father's side and closed his eyes. He eventually fell asleep, and Erik put his book down.

A few minutes later, Angeletta came into his room saying that she had a nightmare. Erik offered his other arm, and she cuddled into his other side. He smiled to himself as he watched his children sleep. He couldn't believe Gustave had just turned fifteen. He was the father of a teenager. He was most certainly beginning to feel old. He stroked the hair on both of their heads until he eventually fell asleep as well.

Christine and Meg came in a couple of hours later. Meg wanted to stay out, but Christine insisted that they go back because Meg needed her beauty sleep. They had simply had some innocent fun. They were walking around the New York City streets at night and studying some of the night life. Which in Manhattan, was plenty of entertainment. Christine sent Meg to bed, and she went to her room. She found all three members of her family sprawled out across the bed. She laughed lightly at the sight. She changed clothes and found a little room in the bed next to Angeletta. She wrapped her daughter in her embrace.

Erik's eyes suddenly fluttered open at the feeling of more weight being added to the bed. He smiled when he saw Christine. "I love you," he said in a tired raspy voice.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Now, go back to sleep. You need it."

He closed his eyes once more and drifted off. Christine was tired, but her mind was still roaming. She looked back and remembered her time at the Opera Populaire. Erik was such a different man then. She truly believed that all that time in the dark made him go mad. Now that he lived in the light without any fear what so ever, he was a good and kind man. Yes, he still had a temper, and it flared up from time to time. In the end though, he was a just man. He didn't let things bother him. He was the exact picture of selflessness. Everything he did was for someone else rather that is his family or his employees.

In the back of her mind, she knew something bad was bound to happen, but at the moment, it didn't matter to her. She had her family and her best friend. She was perfectly happy the way she was. Whatever was coming her way couldn't ruin the moment she was in right that second.

In the middle of her thoughts, Christine found herself in a deep and content sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Missing

Chapter 22

Meg had a lovely wedding, or well, Christine thought she did. Erik more or less just lingered in a corner where people wouldn't notice him. Christine didn't argue with him. She didn't feel like it. She wished that he would at least make an effort, but she knew if she said anything, it would only make him angry. She had to admit though; it did make for an interesting wedding atmosphere. That is, a strange masked man standing in the only dark corner at a big white and blue reception.

They were on their way home when Christine turned around. It wasn't what she saw that made her squeal. It was what she didn't see.

"Erik! Gustave is gone!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" He turned around to find only Christine standing behind him. She was in a panic, and he could see tears start to come to her eyes. "Now, now, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's a fifteen year old boy, Christine. He probably just got a little distracted."

He set Angeletta down who had been hanging onto his shoulder… wait. She had been hanging onto his shoulder. "Angeletta, dear, did you see where your brother went?" Erik asked her.

She pointed in the direction that they came from. "He was behind us for a little while, but then he tippy-toed back that way."

Christine began to cry. "Oh, my poor Gustave," she muttered to herself.

Erik sighed. He knew that Christine had been paranoid about him leaving her side since the incident a few years ago, but he had a feeling that wherever Gustave was, he was there on purpose. "Angel, stay with your mother. I'll be right back," he told Angeletta as he marched back towards the wedding.

About half way back, he caught a glimpse of a young boy sitting on a bench beside a familiar looking girl. It suddenly hit Erik that she had been at the wedding. He recognized the little lilac colored dress and soft red curls. He walked towards her in hopes to ask her if she had possibly seen his son. That's when he noticed a wisp of jet black hair underneath the newsboy cap that the boy was wearing.

He sighed. There was Gustave's Juliet. What kind of father would he be to pull his son away from the girl he admired? He got an idea.

He slipped into the little convenient store near the park bench and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. He scribbled out a note to Gustave and used one of his old magic tricks to deliver it without ever having to come into Gustave's view. He slipped back out the door and watched from the shadows to make sure that he read the note.

Gustave was talking to Mary when an odd looking letter landed at his feet.

"How peculiar," Mary pointed out when she saw it.

"It has my name on it," Gustave said. He opened the envelope.

The note read: _Dear Gustave, Who would I be to pull Romeo away from his Juliet? I wouldn't be a good father that's for sure. Just please be home before bed time. You scared your mother half to death. – Your Father, Erik Destler. P.S. Don't think that this means you will not be in trouble when you get home._

Gustave sighed. "It's from my father."

Mary's eyes widened. "How –"

"It's not important," Gustave answered quickly.

She looked away and studied her shoes. "Oh, alright."

Gustave eyed her hand. He took a second to make sure she wasn't watching. He smiled and muttered a quick thank you in hopes that his father would hear him. He stuck the note in his pocket and glanced back at Mary's empty hand. He took a deep breath and laced his fingers through hers. She didn't look up, but Gustave could see her smile and blush the same color as her hair.

Erik watched them for a moment before going back to Christine. He would be anxious to hear about the girl later, but until then, he would try everything in his power to calm and convince Christine that Gustave was quite alright on his own.

He strolled back and braced himself. As soon as he came into Christine's view, she ran to him. She grabbed his jacket and cried into his chest. "Oh, you didn't find him did you? What if something terrible has happened to him?"

He gently hushed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Christine, I did find him. He's quite alright."

She looked up and dried her eyes. "Then where is he?"

"Well… I… I let him stay where he was."

"What do you mean you let him stay where he was?" she asked as she tapped her foot angrily.

Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He's fine where he's at, and I think it's time that maybe… I don't know… maybe he should get to spend some time like a normal teenage boy."

She started to sob again. "Oh, Erik, I know in my heart that you're right, but I just can't stand it. He's growing up so fast. Before you know it, he'll be off and married, and he won't ever think about us again."

He put his arms around her shoulders. "Now, you know that isn't true. How could he ever forget his mother?"

She sighed and dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "So we're just letting this one go, huh?"

He shook his head. "You let me handle this one."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a curious look. She must have decided against saying whatever it was she was going to say because she just looked down and nodded.

He took her hand in his and grabbed Angeletta's hand with the other. "Now, let's go home."


	23. Chapter 23: Something New for Everyone

Chapter 23

"Have a nice time?" Erik asked as Gustave tried to sneak in through the door.

He jumped at his father's voice. He saw him sitting in the arm chair under the chandelier.

"You're an hour past your bed time," he continued.

Gustave shut the door and suddenly became interested in his shoes. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to even though you did disobey me. You're just lucky your mother is in the bath right now. She was worried sick. You've given her more grief today than she deserves."

"I'll go apologize to her now."

"No, no, give her a little time to cool down. Besides, I want to talk to you. Sit." He did as he was told, but he didn't meet his father's icy blue, chilling stare. "What's her name?"

"Mary."

He nodded. "She's very pretty."

Gustave blushed. "Could you please get to your point?"

Erik laughed mischievously. "But that wouldn't be a punishment would it?"

"I guess not."

"What's got you so suddenly interested in this girl?"

"Like you said, she's very pretty."

"Is that all?"

"She's nice too, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Date the girl. Don't date the girl. It's not my decision, but all I have to say is that you should be careful. A girl like that could be distracting."

Gustave looked up and met his father's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Erik said leaning closer to Gustave, "that you have to be careful when it comes to love." He poked Gustave's chest. "You have to be sure that you look with your heart because if you don't, you'll never find what you actually need."

Gustave leaned back in his chair as he grew more and more exasperated. "Why must you always talk in riddles?"

Erik laughed. "Because I'm your father. You're supposed to know what I actually mean. Now, go to bed. You can face your mother in the morning, and you might want to buy her some flowers," he said tossing Gustave a coin.

He smiled and stood to leave to his room. "Thank you, Papa, for everything."

Erik smiled at him and nodded. He sat in his chair a few moments just to loose himself in thought. He recalled memories from what seemed so long ago. Love ruined the heart, but it also made it whole. He buried his face in his hands. "Please, God, don't let him make the same mistakes," he prayed softly.

Christine interrupted him when she came running down the stairs with wet hair and a half- tied robe. "Is he back yet?" she asked him frantically.

He sat up. "Yes, yes, he's home. He's fine. He went to bed."

"Bed?" she exclaimed. "He's not going to bed just yet! He's going to get a piece of my mind!" She began to march towards Gustave's room, but Erik caught her around the waist. "Don't tell me that you're going to just let him go! Normally, I wouldn't mind, but dammit, Erik! This is about his safety!"

He jumped at her sudden temper. He hadn't seen that in quite a while. He saw her eyes fill with tears, and he pulled her into his embrace. "Please don't cry," he muttered into her wet hair. "You know I can't stand to see you cry."

"I was just so terrified that we had lost him," she cried into his chest.

"Darling, he's just fine. Would it make you feel better if I told you why he ran off?"

She looked up at him with her blood shot eyes.

Erik sighed. "It was about a girl."

A confused expression spread across her face. "A girl? What girl?"

He pulled her up against his chest again. "It's just a girl. It's nothing that will last long. Don't worry. Now come along." He pulled her upstairs to their bedroom and sat her down at her vanity.

She looked in the mirror at her puffy, bloodshot eyes and messy wet hair. "Oh, Erik, how do you ever put up with me?" she muttered.

"I love you," he answered simply, "that's all that matters." He grabbed her brush from the vanity and began straightening out her messy curls.

She gazed at him in the mirror and watched his meticulous hands. She smiled gently. "Erik, your hair is turning gray."

"It has been for a while. You just now noticed?"

"Well, you usually keep it slicked back, and with all of your hair product, it's difficult to tell," she said as she reached back and ran her fingers around his couple of gray wisps of hair.

"Does that bother you?" he asked. He knew the age difference between them sometimes called for compromise. Since his illness, he didn't get around as well as she did, and she was full of more life and wonder.

She twirled his hair around her fingers as he continued to comb through her curls that were finally starting to dry. "No, it doesn't bother me. I think it makes you look more distinguished."

He forced himself to look in the mirror for a moment. For a moment, he tried to imagine what he would look like without the deformity. He would be a rather handsome man. He was tall and still muscular. His face really hadn't aged. The only sign of him growing older was his now gray streaked hair and dreaded cough that still came from time to time.

Christine studied him in that moment too. She smiled gently in the mirror at him. She knew she was about to hit a rather touchy subject, but she had to say it. "I married such a handsome man, my Erik."

He looked away from the mirror and studied her hair again. She could see in his eyes the anger that was really burning inside his mind, but he had learned so well to keep control of it. He wasn't the same man that he was fifteen years ago, and why should he be? Christine wasn't the same immature ballet girl either.

Instead of arguing with her, he just kissed the top of her head and said, "And I a beautiful, beautiful woman."

She leaned back against his chest. "How old should you be now?"

"How old should I be? Thirty. That's how old I _should_ be."

She punched his shoulder playfully. "You know what I meant."

He thought for a second. "By Nadir's count, about forty-one."

She smiled. "You don't seem that old."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm not. We don't really know now do we?"

She looked at him sadly. "Erik, I'm sure there are ways now to know. Doctors come up with new technologies every day, and I think that if…"

He cut her off. "Don't pity me, Christine. I don't really want to know how old I am. I could be older."

She simply nodded in knowing that he didn't want to discuss it any further. She decided to change the subject. "Erik, why did you build all those extra bedrooms?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"Erik!"

"Fine!" he grumbled. "I thought that if we ever decided to have more children then there would be room for them. There. Are you happy now?"

She grinned in the mirror. "You know, you and I aren't getting any younger, and it would be ashamed to have a bedroom that no one ever slept in."

He spun her around so he could look at her eyes. "Are you serious, Christine? This isn't some random thought about us getting too old is it?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean it, Erik."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She slowly nodded. "I do if you want it too."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I want whatever makes you happy."

She sighed. "You always say that. Why don't you ever do something for _you_."

"I do," he said. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you and the children happy. Why do you think I let Gustave go earlier?"

She sighed and nodded. She knew that there was really no arguing with him. "So, do you want another child? I do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even after all of the trouble and distress two of them have put you through?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, it's all worth it, Erik. You know that it is."

With that, he kissed her deeply with all of his desire. She pulled away breathlessly. "I didn't mean right this second, Erik," she said giggling. "I'm tired, and I look terrible." She looked in the mirror and began frantically powdering her puffy eyes.

He just chuckled. "I think you look perfect as always, but you really should get some rest. It's been a long day."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Erik," she said as he turned to go out the door. She continued her attempt to conceal her crying eyes. She gazed in the mirror at herself for a moment. She never really understood why Erik had taken such an interest in her besides her voice. She didn't think she was very pretty, or she didn't think that she was pretty like Meg was. As opposed to being tall, tan, and blonde, she thought her hair was rather plain and brown. She was too short, and her skin was too pale. Since two kids and the loss of her ballet lessons, she no longer had a dancer's body. She was still thin and frail, but she wasn't as strong and fit as she was when she was younger. Not only that, but she was stubborn and short tempered. She honestly, for the life of her, could not figure out why Erik had chosen her.

It was almost like he could read her mind, and in past experiences, she knew that he very likely could. He set some clean sheets on top of the mattress before her came and sat behind her at the vanity. He began to steadily plant kisses down her neck as he spoke. "I see… eyes the color of storm clouds, curls fit for a princess… skin as pure as porcelain, lips with color that is only possessed by the most beautiful of roses… cheek bones that belong on a china doll, and a very petite and pretty frame. She's small which makes her easier to carry and easier to love and cherish. She's oh so beautiful from her halo of curls to her little perfect feet. What do you see?"

She blushed and tried to hide her smile. "I see a husband that flatters his wife way more than he should."

He stood and went to change the sheets. "I also see a wife that doesn't realize how beautiful she really is."

She blushed even brighter. "Why do you say such things?"

"I say them because they are true. I don't tell lies, Christine. The simple truth is, it's not the picture itself. It's the way you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how could you stand to see my face every day while my mother could not?"

She immediately felt guilty for thinking that she looked anything less than beautiful. He had been put through such trauma just because he was deformed.

"You say I'm handsome because that's the way you perceive me," he said. "I don't agree with you because that's not how I see myself. It's not the picture that's the problem. It's how you look at it. That's why I like music because no matter how much you can try to think of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as an uplifting song, it isn't."

"When did you become so wise?"

He sighed. "When I was forced to I suppose."

She stood and hugged him from behind. He stopped changing the sheets and leaned back against her.

"You know what I want to do?" she asked.

"What?"

"I want to go for a walk on the beach."

"Right now?"

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Well, for one thing, there's a little girl that tends to have nightmares and a boy that tends to sneak away."

"They will be fine for thirty minutes. Please," she begged. "I never get to walk on the beach with you. You're usually working. Besides, if we have another child, we might not get another chance for a moonlit walk on the beach for a while. Oh, please, Erik!"

He sighed. "Alright, but let's at least check on the kids first."

She smiled excitedly and tightened her robe.

He went downstairs and peeked into Gustave's room to find him still up. He was sitting on the bed reading. "What are you still doing up?" Erik asked. Gustave blushed and held up his book. "Alright, well your mother and I are going for a walk. Keep an eye on Angeletta." Gustave nodded, and Erik turned to leave. "Oh, and Gustave?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Don't let your mother catch you."

He grinned. "Yes, Papa."

Erik peeked into Angeletta's room to find her sound asleep in her bed with only about twelve stuffed toys surrounding her. He chuckled lightly, and it suddenly hit him. They were going to have another child. What would they be like? _The poor dear,_ Erik thought. _Out of all fathers to have, you got me, and you got my curse. You better pray for your new little brother or sister._ He shut the door behind him and found Christine hopping down the stairs with a lantern. He grabbed it from her and put the flame out.

"We don't need it," he said slyly.

She gave him a questioning look, but decided not to ask. She gripped his hand and led him out to the shore line.


	24. Chapter 24: Together For Now

Chapter 24

If it hadn't been for Erik, one of them probably would have died that night.

Out of all of the things that Erik did for his employees, one would think that they would all have a high respect for him, and that's not to say that most of them did. It seemed as though no matter how hard Erik tried to be a good and honest man, something would come back and bite him.

The crowd gathered outside the courthouse as the infamous Mr. Y was put on trial. Christine avoided their stares, questions, and camera flashes as she entered the courtroom.

"And, Mr. Y, how do you plea?" the judge asked.

His lawyer stood. "It was self-defense, sir," he answered.

They went through the typical court routines. Christine lost herself in tears as they talked. Seeing Erik's serious scowl brought back too many unhappy memories. Why couldn't they just have a simple and mellow life for once?

"I would like to call Miss Christine Daaé to the stand," someone suddenly said. Christine quickly dried her eyes and approached the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, sir, I do," she replied meekly. She timidly took her seat and took a deep breath before being questioned.

"Miss Daaé –"

"Mrs. Destler," she corrected.

"Right, well, Mrs. Destler, could you describe to us exactly what happened on the night of the murder."

She sighed and began recalling the memory. "You see, Your Honor, my husband and I had gone out for an evening walk on the shore. We had left our eldest son, Gustave, to watch after our daughter, Angeletta Rose. Your Honor, it was very late that night, and we had put all of our lamps and candles out for the night. You could only imagine our surprise when we came back to find a lamp lit in our daughter's bedroom window. Well, we ran in to find Gustave trying to keep Mr. Lincoln, one of my husband's employees, away from our dearest Angeletta. At first, we hadn't the slightest idea what was going on, but to see our daughter's crying eyes was enough for my husband to jump to action. He pinned Mr. Lincoln up to the wall and demanded to know what was going on. He said that he had just come to deliver some important news and he had frightened our son when he came in. Naturally, that was a questionable response considering that Dr. Gangle usually delivers any urgent news, but my husband, being the trusting man that he is, let him go. When he turned around, Mr. Lincoln pulled a gun from his pocket. I screamed, and Erik… Pardon me. Mr. Y swiftly turned and punched Mr. Lincoln making a shot ring out through the ceiling. It all happened so fast, Your Honor. The next thing I knew is I was trying to hide my daughter's eyes from seeing the murdered man that was lying behind her bed."

"So you admit that your husband killed Mr. Lincoln?"

She looked away from Erik. She felt like she was betraying him. "Yes, it is true, but it was purely self-defense."

"Do you believe that Mr. Lincoln came into your house in attempt to murder your husband?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Why do you think this?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. My husband treats his employees very well you see. Most of them have respect for him."

"That's enough for today, Miss Daaé."

"Mrs. Destler," she corrected again.

It went on like that for several days. Christine was absolutely certain that being without Erik was slowly killing her. Angeletta was so terribly frightened. She slept in Gustave's bed every night. Christine couldn't say that she blamed the child. Erik had asked Gustave to watch over Angeletta, and he most certainly did. If he had not held off the terrible man that night, the family could be in an even more terrible state.

Christine's father had always told her to count her blessings when times were difficult. Doing this always calmed her. _Thank God we didn't carry that lantern_, she thought. _If we had, we could have been seen on the beach before he had even gotten to the house. Thankfully that bullet didn't hit anyone. I've been shot before, and no one deserves to suffer that. Good thing too that Gustave is strong like his father and what terrible thing could have happened if Gustave had not been awake? _

She eventually sighed and gave up. She was lounging in Erik's chair. The smell of his cologne still lingered on the fabric. She hadn't been that many days without him since those ten long years. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. She stood warily and went to the door. She left the chain lock on the door and peeked her head out in case it was some reporter.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Christine, it's just me," Meg answered. Christine quickly unlatched the locks and ushered her friend in the house. "Jordan was reading the newspaper this morning and saw the headlines. The trial is still going on then, huh?"

Christine began to cry for what felt like the millionth time. "It seems as though it will never end. So many people would just love to see him arrested since he has had such success, but thankfully, there are more people who would love to see him released as opposed to locked up in a cell."

Meg smiled sadly. "That's good. At least there are people that look up to him."

Christine sighed. "Yes, that includes two very upset children as well."

"How are they?"

"Well, I think Gustave is much sadder than he's letting on, but he's a strong boy. He's really practically grown if you think about it. Angeletta, on the other hand, is an absolute wreck. The poor child has never been through such trauma. She follows Gustave at his heels after everything that happened. He says she doesn't really sleep either, and I think he's growing frustrated at the many stuffed toys that now crowd his bed."

"Well, she was practically attached to Erik's hip. I can only imagine what must be going through that pretty little head of hers."

Christine began to sob. "I can't even get her to eat, Meg. Gustave's tried too, but even his efforts have failed."

Meg pulled her into a hug. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"I've probably kept you too long," Christine replied as she dried her eyes. "You probably want to be getting back to your husband now."

She shook her head. "He's the one that suggested that I come. He thought that you might need someone here to look after the kids while you're with Erik. I can stay as long as you need me."

"Oh, Meg, you're such a wonderful friend!" Christine gushed as she hugged Meg again.

"It's the least that I could do after all that you've done for me."

They stood wrapped in each other's embrace for a while until Meg suddenly pulled away. "Where are the kids anyway?"

"I think Gustave was reading to Angeletta, so they're probably in Erik's study," Christine replied.

"Well, I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"We'll have a night like we did when we were little. You remember? We used to sit up all night and tell each other everything."

"Then we'd sing and hop around until we fell asleep. Yes, I remember, but I don't feel much like staying up late," she said sadly.

"Christine, I know you're upset, but you're never going to feel better if you don't talk about it."

Christine began to cry yet again. Meg tried to console her, but Christine was sick of having to dry her tears. It seemed as though every time she finally got her Erik back, something ripped him from her grasp again. She refused to live without him anymore.

She didn't know how long she had spent crying, but she woke the next morning on the couch with Meg. She could feel how sticky and puffy her eyes were. She probably looked terrible, and to make matters worse, she felt terrible.

Meg suddenly stirred and sat up. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked sweetly.

Christine shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You can do this," Meg said soothingly. "This can't last much longer. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. You need to be back at the court house in a couple of hours."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Meg led her up the stairs. Christine almost began to cry again as she saw Erik's piano. She could almost hear his voice in her head like she did when she was a little girl.

Days like that turned into weeks. Every night, Christine cried herself to sleep as Meg tried to console her. Every time they thought that the jury would come to a conclusion, they just ended up splitting the vote and needing more evidence and witness accounts. Christine tried to stay strong in front of the kids, but seeing them grow so sad and worried only made her more upset.

Just as Christine thought that she was about to break for good, the judge stood.

"The jury rules in favor of Mr. Y. The murder of Mr. Aaron James Lincoln was strictly self-defense."

For the first time in weeks, Christine saw Erik relax. He still wore a scowl, but his shoulders dropped, and he slouched slightly in his seat. When they finally got permission to leave, Christine ran to him and wrapped him in an enormous hug. He took her arm and laced it through his. He took a deep breath and braced himself to face the crowd. It seemed as though more and more reporters collected outside the court house. Cameras flashed as soon as they were one step out of the door. Squelch had been waiting outside with a carriage. He blocked off some of the crowd as the climbed into the stagecoach. Squelch pointed the horses back with several reporters running behind still trying to ask questions.

Erik closed his eyes and leaned against the seat. Christine stroked his jaw and looked at him lovingly with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but notice how much older he looked when he was tired.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" she asked. She knew he had an old habit of not sleeping. He mostly only stayed awake when something was troubling his mind.

"I don't remember," he answered.

"Oh, my poor, Erik," she cooed. She cuddled into his side and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. "I thought I'd just die without you."

He buried his face in her hair as he felt his eyes sting with tears. "I'll always return to you, Christine. Don't forget that."

"Oh, Erik, I love you so much. There aren't any words to describe how much I love you."

His tears turned into sobs as reality hit him as to how long he had been away. In the short three months he had been away, he had missed Angeletta's fourth birthday. She had probably grown since he saw her. He was wondering about Gustave and Mary. He had missed so much only to be found innocent.

As the carriage pulled up to their home, he saw a little girl with unruly black, straight strands of hair running to him.

"Papa's home!" she squealed as she ran down the drive.

He practically leaped out of the carriage and dropped to his knees to greet her. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and held out another arm for Gustave who slowly came and hugged him.

"I missed you both so much," he sobbed into their ears.

Christine watched them from the side and wiped her tears away. There was no need to cry. They were together… for now at least.


	25. Chapter 25: Different

Chapter 25

After Erik had put the kids to bed, he tiredly went upstairs to find Christine already changed and crawling under the covers. She held her arms out for him, and he cried tears of joy as he crossed the room and crawled into her embrace. She held him as tight as she possibly could and kissed over his unmasked cheek as he cried into the curve of her neck. She slowly lied down with him still in her arms.

When his sobbing had ceased, she looked over his tired blood shot eyes. "How long has it been since you've slept?" she whispered quietly.

"I can't remember," he mumbled.

"Please rest, Erik," she said as she bit back her tears.

He planted soft kisses along the side of her neck. "I can't. I'm tired, but I can't."

"And why's that?" she murmured.

"I have to make up for lost time."

She shook her head. "You don't have to make up for anything. It's not your fault."

"But it is!" he said starting to sob again. "I shouldn't have killed him. I could've gotten rid of him without killing him."

She stroked his hair and tried to hush him. "It's alright. You're home now. That's all behind us."

"Not Angeletta," he replied. "My poor little angel will have nightmares for years."

Christine sighed. "I can't deny that isn't true, but I do know this: she loves you, Erik, and she will no matter what you do."

He kissed her deeply. "What did I ever do without you, Christine?"

She continued stroking his hair and smiled at him.

"Do you still want another child?" he asked as he pressed his forehead to hers.

She blushed. "I don't have much of a choice I'm afraid."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"A week or so after you left, I found out. I'm pregnant again," she said grinning.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Erik smiled. He lifted up her nightgown and kissed over her abdomen. She giggled and watched him happily.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm about a month along," she answered.

He smiled blissfully and rested his head on her stomach. He could hear her heartbeat, and it was soothing his wandering mind. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. She watched him for a long time and smiled at the thought of three children in the house. She dreaded the long nights of staying up with a crying baby, but she knew that it was all worth it. Eventually, she put out the gas lamp that was on their nightstand and went to sleep.

The next morning, Christine actually was awake before Erik. That was a rare occurrence, but she knew not to spoil the moment because she didn't know if she would get the chance to enjoy it again. His head was moving up and down with her breathing. His feet were hanging off the end of the bed, and he was still in his suit which she knew couldn't have been comfortable. Nevertheless, the bags under his eyes were gone, and he looked peaceful. She played with the gray streaks of his hair as he slept. The soft locks felt like silk between her fingers. He woke up soon after and groaned.

"Good morning," she said giggling.

He groaned again and cuddled his head into her torso.

She grinned. "Well, if you're going to do that, at least take your suit off," she said as she tugged at his jacket.

He sighed. "No, I need to get up. There are things that need to be done around here, and I promised Angeletta that I would teach her piano lessons, and I wanted to… I wanted to…" His voice died out as he fell began to fall back to sleep.

"Oh no, Mr. Y," Christine said. "You're sleeping today. I know I don't ask much of you when it involves your park, but I am asking this. You've gone too long without rest, and you won't get anything done when you're this tired anyway."

He was already asleep before she could even stop talking. She smiled and tugged his jacket and waistcoat off. She tried not to move too much since he was such a light sleeper, but he never seemed to budge. She stroked his hair while she watched him sleep. She silently wondered if it were possible to feel terrible and completely relieved all at once. Having Erik there with her made her feel butterflies in her stomach as it always felt when he was with her, but seeing him lying there half-dead due to his lack of sleep made her feel such an overwhelming amount of pity for him.

It wasn't long before Angeletta came wandering in their room. Erik's hand was barely hanging off the side of the bed, and Angeletta tugged at his sleeve. Christine put her finger to her lips. "Angeletta, stop. Papa's sleeping right now."

"But he promised to teach me this morning!" she whined.

"I know, and he will. Papa just needs his rest right now, all right."

"But, Mother, he's been gone so long. Why can't he do it now?"

"Angeletta, stop it. He's tired. Let him rest."

"It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Christine snapped. Erik sat up with tears in his eyes. "Go to sleep, Erik. It's fine."

He shook his head. "No, it's not," he whispered. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"You need your rest," she said. "You can teach her later. Now, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He stood and took Angeletta up in his arms. "Let's go, angel."

Christine sat up and watched them go out the door. She waited a moment before following him. She pressed her ear to the door of his study.

Erik wiped the tears from his eyes so Angeletta wouldn't see. He sat her on top of the desk and locked the door behind him before he began looking through his music with shaky hands.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Angeletta asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

He knelt down in front of her. "Papa just doesn't like you to be yelled at. That's all."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Papa didn't really have what you do, dear."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older."

She folded her arms. "Why do I always have to be older and wiser? Why can't I understand things now?"

He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "You're wise beyond your years, my dear."

"Can't you tell me just a little something?" she said pinching her fingers together to gesture how little she wanted to know.

"I can't deny you," he said. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

"Why do you have so many lines on your chest, Papa?"

"Well," he said as he tried to find his words, "Papa got some of these when he was your age."

"How?"

"I… Well, somebody hurt Papa very badly, and these are just reminders of what happened."

She looked at him sadly and put her little hand on his chest. "They weren't good people."

Erik shook his head. "No they weren't, my angel. No they weren't."

Christine suddenly realized what she had done wrong. She leaned against the locked door and cried. It had never occurred to her that Erik's childhood affected how he treated their children. He just didn't want them to have any unhappy memories. The worried mother and wife in her though occasionally made her snap, and felt terribly guilty about it. She silently promised herself that she would be more gentle.

Erik pulled Angeletta into his lap and held her against his chest. He rocked her back and forth as his memories taunted his mind.

She suddenly perked up. "Papa, why am I different?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I'm different. I look funny."

His tears came rushing back. "You don't look funny. You're just like everybody else. Don't let anybody tell you different. You're just like Papa. See? Papa's different too."

He expected her to be upset, but instead she grinned and hugged him. "Yay! I'm just like Papa!"

Erik held her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. "Yes, dear, you're just like Papa."


	26. Chapter 26: Bring You to the Angels

Chapter 26

Christine and Erik got over their ordeal quickly. They decided that fighting was not the answer. Erik was simply tired, and Christine was on edge with her emotions. To forgive and forget was their answer, and no one seemed to mind that.

Gustave received his first heartbreak. He came home and locked himself in his room one afternoon leaving Angeletta sitting at his door. Eventually, after quite a bit of convincing, he let Christine in his room. The little Mary girl didn't like the idea of dating a convict's son even if he was found innocent. The thought made Christine angry. She told Gustave that he was better off without her. After a while, he dried his tears and left to go talk to Lotte.

Erik began to become more and more observant of Angeletta's actions. She went into a new habit of pulling the collar of her dress up and making sure all of the buttons on her dresses were fastened. It broke his heart to know that she would have to put up with that the rest of her life. He almost regretted bringing another child into the world that might bare the same mark as Angeletta and himself.

As it turns out, he didn't have anything to regret.

Erik had been home for about a week. Getting back to his normal routine had been a hassle. He felt like he had been away from his family enough without having to go to work all day and catching up on his book keeping in the evening.

He had gone to bed late after paying a few bills. Christine was sound asleep under the covers. He curled up next to her and rubbed her back gently. She hadn't been feeling well all day. He figured that it was just a simple pregnancy issue, and it would blow over when she woke up. He fell asleep twirling her hair around his fingers.

Later in the night, Christine woke up with a piercing pain in her stomach. She carefully slipped herself out of bed and ran to the washroom.

Erik had been overcome with exhaustion. He didn't even feel her stir. It wasn't until he heard soft crying behind the closed washroom door that he woke up. It took him a moment to realize just what exactly he heard. He tiredly stumbled out of bed and pushed the washroom door open to find a horrifying scene.

Christine was sitting in the corner with tears streaming down her face. Blood was slathered over the tile floor and all over Christine. Erik dove to the floor and took her into his arms. She clung to him and cried into his shirt.

"Christine, what happened?" he asked frantically.

"We lost it," she said through her sobs.

"We lost what, darling?" he said trying his best to stay calm.

"The child!" she yelled sadly. "We lost the child!"

The news struck Erik like a blow to the head. It was as if the world had suddenly stopped turning. He felt his eyes sting with tears as she sobbed into his shirt. They both held each other and cried for a long time.

When their tears subsided, Erik finally stood and spoke up. "We should get you to a doctor."

She sighed and glanced at her blood-soaked nightgown. "What's done is done," she said in a tone that was so sad, Erik was sure that he was going to cry again. "Please help me up will you?" she said stretching her arms out to him. He did as she asked. She groaned in pain before she could even get to her feet.

"Christine, you need a doctor," he said a little more urgently.

"A doctor isn't going to fix my pain!" she snapped.

Erik looked away from her. As much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't stand to see her sad or in pain, and the sight was just too much for him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she started crying again. "I didn't mean to yell. I know that you mean well, but really Erik, what good can calling a doctor do at this late hour?"

He didn't agree with her at all, but they had both had enough traumas for one night. It was so hard for him to believe that just a week ago they were giddily discussing to soon-to-come child. He could see Christine's eyes growing heavy. He picked her up like one might carry a small child and sat her down on the counter right beside the sink. He wetted a towel and began to help her wash up. She leaned her head against the wall and looked up to heaven to pray. She wanted the child so much, but it was denied from her. She knew in her heart that something good had to come from all of this, but in that moment, it seemed like the world was a dark and hopeless place.

"I can wash up myself," Christine whispered.

"Christine, you can't even stand. Look, I know you like to do things yourself, but let me help you, please."

She began to tear up again. She didn't even know why. "I'm not a child," she snapped. She didn't know what had come over her. She knew it was probably just because she was tired, but she couldn't bottle up her feelings. She had been put through so much in a matter of weeks.

Erik leaned up to get right in her face. "I know," he said trying to keep a calm tone. "I love you, and I'm trying to do what I can for you. So stop acting like a child, and let me give you a little assistance for my own sanity. It will make me feel better to know you're alright."

She nodded and let him continue. Obviously all of the commotion had woken the children. Gustave groggily came walking upstairs with Angeletta on his hip. His eyes widened when he saw the sight. "What on earth happened?" he asked frantically.

Erik kissed the top of his head. "Everything's alright. Your mother just had a little accident," he answered gently.

Gustave looked at Christine questioningly.

"I'm fine, dear," she said forcing a happy tone. "Go back to bed."

He nodded and did as he was told. Erik brought Christine a new nightgown and helped her change. He picked her up once more and placed her gently onto the bed. He pulled the satin sheets that she loved so much up over her shoulders and kissed her goodnight. He quickly scrubbed the bathroom tile and returned to bed. Christine was lying awake with her eyes wide open. He was going to tell her to go to sleep because he knew that she needed it, but he decided against it. She would just be angry with him. He crawled under the covers beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist in attempt to comfort her. She lifted his hand to her cheek and wept into it. She eventually cried herself to sleep and so did Erik.

As his teary eyes began to close for the rest of the night, he whispered a few quick words into the darkness. "Goodnight, my little one, and may God bring you to the angels."


	27. Chapter 27: It's Good to Have You Back

Chapter 27

The week after the incident had been a living hell for Christine. When Erik was upset, he had a terrible tendency to throw himself into his work. They had barely said three words to each other, and it was absolutely killing Christine from the inside out.

Angeletta had learned her lesson about being patient. While her father was working, she sat at her table drawing pictures.

"I bought some strawberries today," Christine said gently smiling. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, Mother."

She nodded and set everything to the side. "What are you drawing?" she asked as she went over to sit next to Angeletta.

"Our house," she said as she quickly scribbled lines on the paper.

Christine looked at the paper with wide eyes. Angeletta had drawn a very detailed sketch of the outside of their house complete with Erik's rose bushes down the front side walk. "Darling, this is breathtaking."

"Gustave taught me."

"Gustave?"

Angeletta dropped her pencil and nodded. "He's very good, but he doesn't draw houses like me. He draws people."

"Does he now?" Christine asked as she pushed Angeletta's hair behind one of her ears.

She nodded. "He drew me once only… He didn't draw me _exactly_."

"What do you mean, darling?"

"He drew what I was supposed to look like."

Christine knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Do you think Gustave would show me these drawings?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He only showed me because I found his sketch book."

Christine kissed the top of her head. "Well, you keep your drawing up. It's very nice."

"Thank you, mother."

She stood at the counter slicing strawberries trying not to let her curious nature get the best of her. Eventually she had all that she could take. She dried her hands and reluctantly wandered off into Gustave's room. She cautiously looked behind her as she peeked in the top of his drawers and under his bed, finding nothing.

"Damn, he's good at hiding things," she muttered. That's when she noticed a sheet of paper poking out from his pillow case. She pulled out a rather large notebook with Gustave's name scribbled at the top of it. She opened the first page and gasped. The first portrait was one of her in her wedding gown when she married Erik. The silk looked almost like the real dress itself. She ran her fingers down the paper just to be sure that it wasn't real. She turned the next page to find a self-portrait of Gustave. Then she saw one of Angeletta as a newborn, but the next picture caught her eye.

A very tall and handsome man was walking along the beach with his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. At first, Christine didn't recognize him, but the high cheek bones, chiseled features, and distinguished façade made her suddenly feel as if she knew him. On the next page, the same man was looking down into her eyes. She gasped as she realized the man to be Erik. Only, it wasn't Erik. He had no mask, and his facial features were complete on both sides. His nose was full, and there were no scars on his chest. She studied the intense icy blue stare of his eyes and ran her fingers down the sketch as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

The next picture was of Lotte. She was sitting in the floor as a little girl doing her ballet stretches with two full arms. The next was the picture Angeletta had been talking about. She was sitting on Erik's hip with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her, but her back wasn't scarred or sunken in. She just looked like a normal child, and Erik was smiling down at her also without his deformity. They were just a normal father and daughter doing normal everyday things. She found herself gazing at Erik's face again. She had always thought him handsome with his mask. She had found no reason to have him any other way, but grin that was drawn on his face somehow made her wonder what it would be like to see tears slip down both cheeks and both eyebrows raise instead of one.

She shook herself out of her trance and slammed the book shut. How different their lives would have been if he hadn't had his deformity, and she didn't want their lives to be any different. Her heart was racing, and she suddenly heard Angeletta call her. She slid the sketch pad back under his pillow and ran into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I finished my drawing. May I show Papa?"

She gently smiled and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. "I think he's working right now, dear."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Angeletta?"

"Why has Papa had to work so much the past few days?"

She sighed and sat next to her daughter. "He's just busy. It's a troublesome time of year for your papa. He'll be back to his old self soon."

She sadly nodded. "Alright, but could you show it to him later?"

She kissed the top of Angeletta's head and took her drawing. "I'll show it to him as soon as he gets away from his work." She folded the paper and put it in the pocket of her apron. "How about we bake a strawberry pie? Does that sound good?"

Angeletta grinned and nodded excitedly. "Strawberry is my favorite!"

"Mine too," she said gently.

They spent the rest of the day baking and playing in the flour. Around supper time, Gustave came running through the door and the sound of laughter filled the inside of the house. Christine peeked out of the kitchen to find him and Lotte standing in the foyer soaking wet.

"Gustave Henri Daaé Destler, you know better than to come into this house like that! Take those shoes off right now!" Christine scolded.

"The full name," Lotte teased, "that's never a good sign."

Gustave rolled his eyes and pulled his wet shoes off. "That means you too," he said sticking his tongue out at Lotte.

She held up her white ballet flats and smirked. "I'm quicker with these things than you."

"Mother, do you mind if Lotte stays here until it's done raining? We were out on the beach when it started pouring. Next thing you know, little miss klutzy here had to fall in the sand, and now we're here," Gustave said gesturing towards Lotte who folded her arms and scowled at him.

Christine gently laughed at the pair. "Lotte, you're always welcome here. Now, you fell in the sand?"

Lotte blushed and nodded.

She smiled gently. "You've grown so much, you can probably wear something of mine. There's a washroom over there. Get yourself a hot bath, and I'll bring you something fresh to wear."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Destler!"

"Lotte, you're practically one of our own. There's no need to thank me." With that, Lotte tossed Gustave his jacket that he had given her to protect her white dress before scampering off to the washroom. "Now, give me your wet things," she said to Gustave, "and go wash up. Supper will be ready in a minute."

Gustave handed her his jacket, hat, and tie before going to his room. Christine watched him as he shut his door and silently wondered why he had drawn all of those people the way that he did. She brushed the thought off and went to put his wet clothes away. She went upstairs to her closet to find something for Lotte. She held up several before she finally found something that she thought would suit her.

She carried it downstairs to find that Lotte was just finishing up. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel wrapped around her as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. Christine gingerly slipped through the door and held up the dress for Lotte to see. She was pleased when Lotte smiled brightly.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Destler," she said gently.

"Well then I'll leave it here for you. I brought you some matching ribbons and earrings as well," Christine replied.

Lotte nodded, and Christine left the room. She held up the short sleeve gown against her and smiled. It was a pale light pink that suited her loose blonde curls and tiny figure. She slid the pink chiffon over her and adjusted the white lace that trimmed the neckline. She reached back to button the dress only to find that it had to be tied. She peeked out of the room to find Christine sitting on the edge of the guest room bed.

"I hate to ask it of you, Mrs. Destler," she muttered, "but I can't exactly tie this myself."

"I figured as much," she replied. "That's why I stayed here." She stood and tied the pink satin ribbon around Lotte's waist in a flattering way. She completed it with a rather large bow. "Would you like me to tie your hair back as well?" Lotte nodded, and Christine pulled half of her hair up and tied a matching bow in her blonde curls as Lotte put in her earrings.

"If you don't mind my asking, Mrs. Destler, where did you get such a lovely gown?"

Christine gently laughed. "Erik bought me this gown right after we were married. Summers get a lot warmer here, and all of my clothes were made to fit France's weather."

"Mr. Destler has good taste."

"That he does."

"I feel terrible having to wear something of yours. I really could have made do with what I have."

"No, dear. We don't want you catching pneumonia. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight. Besides, I haven't been able to wear this gown in a while. It's a right shame too. Erik used to love seeing me in this gown."

Lotte gently laughed. "I bet I can't hold a candle to the way you looked in it."

"I disagree. I think it looks better on you. You can have it if you would like."

"Oh, Mrs. Destler, I couldn't!"

"I insist. Erik knows I can't wear it. He won't mind. Besides, you can't go everywhere in a ballerina's outfit."

She smiled. "Thank you so much."

Christine nodded and headed towards the kitchen with Lotte on her heels. Angeletta was sitting in the floor looking out the window.

"When's Papa coming home?" Angeletta asked sadly.

Christine sighed. "He'll probably wait until it quits raining."

Gustave wandered out of his room in his black pants, black tie, white shirt, and blue waist coat.

"Well don't you look handsome?" Christine gushed as she saw her son.

Gustave blushed. "Thank you mother."

"Yeah, you clean up pretty nicely for a teenage boy," Lotte teased.

Gustave looked up and suddenly met her eyes. "L-l- Lotte?" he stammered.

She twirled around in her new dress. "Who else, silly? What? Did you bring some other soaking wet, one-armed teenage girl here that I didn't know about?"

"No," Gustave said folding his arms and blushing. "It was just hard to recognize you when you actually looked like a girl."

Christine looked at him wide-eyed. "Gustave, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lotte laughed. "We just like to mess with each other, Mrs. Destler. He doesn't mean it. If he did, I'd give him a nice big knuckle sandwich."

Christine smiled. "Well at least I know he gets punishment from someone. Now, let's eat before it gets any colder."

The four of them sat, ate, chatted, and laughed until it began to get late, and the rain still had not let up any. Christine was beginning to grow concerned for Erik. She invited Lotte to stay the night and sent them up to the loft where Gustave was playing piano for the little blonde ballerina who was smiling and dancing around. After a long, drawn out effort, Christine eventually got Angeletta to go to sleep without Erik or Gustave. She nervously watched out the window at the rain as Gustave played a mournful melody and Lotte twirled around on her toes.

"Gustave, what time is it?" Christine asked her son lovingly.

He pulled out his pocket watch that Erik had given him for his fifteenth birthday and blushed. "Way past curfew." He pulled the cover over the keys. "I'm sorry, mother. I'll go to bed."

"No, dear, it's fine. It's summer. You don't have school anyway. Keep playing. I was just wondering since your father hasn't come home yet."

He gently began striking the keys again. "It's past midnight. I'm starting to worry about him too."

Christine grabbed her cloak from the coat stand and pulled it around her. "I'm going out to get him. Watch Angeletta."

"Mother, please don't," Gustave pleaded. "It's raining awfully hard out there. I'll go get him."

"No, I know what he's so upset about. I need to talk to him." She turned around and stepped out the door before Gustave could object any more. She wrapped the cloak tightly around her before stepping off of the porch and into the rainy night. The lights of Phantasma were turned off for the night, and nothing could be seen but the occasional glint of something metal. Christine traveled carefully and quickly to the rain towards his office building which, thankfully, wasn't very far.

She made it to the building and leaned up against the door with a long, heavy, relieved sigh. She quickly wrung her wet hair and cloak out before marching inside towards his office.

His door was locked much to her dismay. She pulled the spare key from the potted plant that he kept it in and unlocked the door. He was sitting slumped down in his chair with his head propped up in one of his hands. His mask was setting on the corner of his desk, and he was sadly watching the rain.

Christine cleared her throat. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Erik whipped around and pulled his mask on. "How many times have I told you, Gangle that I… Oh, Christine, it's you," he said suddenly turning his tone into a gently mournful sound.

She smiled gently. "Yes, it's me."

"You shouldn't have come. It's raining. You'll get sick."

"I was worried about you."

He smiled sadly. "There's no need to worry. I was just waiting on the rain to lighten up."

She shrugged. "I figured as much, but I'm not really worried about you getting home. Knowing you, there's an entire secret tunnel system under this park."

"How did you know about that?"

She looked at him shocked. "I didn't until now."

He shrugged. "Well, you are my wife. You deserve to know I suppose."

She gently shut the door and sat in the chair that his clients usually sat in. "I'm worried about you for other reasons."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"Erik, you've been working nonstop all week, and even Angeletta has noticed."

"There's a lot to be done."

"That's not why you're working so much, and you and I both know it. You're an efficient man, and you could have it done if you wanted to."

He sighed. "I just know it was my fault."

"Erik, my sweet, sweet Erik," she cooed as she went around his desk and bent down at his feet, "it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Things like that, they just happen. No one knows why, and it's not fair. I know."

His eyes stung with tears, and he looked away from her.

"Erik, don't you think this hurt me just as much as it did you?"

No response.

"Erik Destler, you look at me this instant, dammit!" He whipped his head around and looked at her stunned. Her eyes were beginning to show signs of tears. "I love you. I love Gustave. I love Angeletta, and I loved that child. I wanted that child. I wanted it so, so badly, Erik, and it hurts. I know it does, but it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't mine. It's just life, Erik. You can't let it hurt you. _I_ won't let it hurt you. Now, you can either come back to the real world and try again, or you can lock yourself up in this office and dwell on all of your woes and worries. It's up to you." With that, Christine left and slammed the door behind her.

Erik sat in his chair absolutely stunned at her words and actions. After a moment, he leapt up and chased after her. He stopped her in the middle of the street and caught her shoulders. He turned her around and passionately kissed her all in one swift motion. She tensed in shock but then melted into his touch. The rain began coming down harder as Erik kissed her roughly. He pressed her against the nearest wall.

"Erik," Christine muttered breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her neck. "What are you doing?"

He pressed his lips to her ear. "Trying again."

She smiled and giggled as his hair dripped water in her face. "What if people see?"

"It's raining too hard and it's too dark. Besides, have I ever given you reason to doubt my ways of hiding?"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to have you back, Erik."


	28. Chapter 28: A Peculiar Summer Love

Mr. and Mrs. Destler had not returned home, and Gustave was growing more and more concerned.

"I think I should go look for them," he said sternly as he watched out the window.

Lotte put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please stay here. I'm sure they're fine."

Gustave sighed. "I guess I know how they felt when I ran off that day."

Lotte rolled her eyes. "That girl was no good for you anyway."

"How can you say that?" he snapped. "I still can't get her out of my mind."

She shrugged. "I guess it's easier for me to say. I'll never fall in love."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm a freak. No one can fall in love with a circus freak."

"My mother did," Gustave muttered.

She bit her lip instantly regretting her choice of words. "Gustave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Lotte. You're just too blind to see it."

"Well apparently I'm not the only one. Love is a two-way street you know."

There was a long moment of silence until a grin suddenly slid across Gustave's face. "Do you want to see the way I see you?" he asked genuinely.

Lotte shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Put your ballet shoes on." Lotte did as she was told while she watched Gustave scamper into his room. He returned with a large notebook under his arm. "Now sit in the floor." She watched him with curious eyes, but she didn't deny what he asked. He reached down and fixed her pale pink skirts around her legs and placed her hand in her lap. "Now, stay like that."

His hands went furiously sketching at his notepad. After about twenty minutes, his hands were covered in the pencil led. He signed his name at the bottom and turned the sketch around for Lotte to see. "Finished," he announced breathlessly. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and searched her eyes for a reaction.

Her fingers wandered the sketch. He had drawn her with full lips, bold eyes, and, most strikingly, two arms. "Gustave, I don't know what to say," she muttered.

"This is how I see you, and if some other man is too dumb to see it, well then send him to me. I'll knock him upside the head."

She smiled brightly. "I think you might want to knock _yourself_ upside the head then," she replied slyly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she stuttered, "I like you, but you're too dumb to see it."

Gustave felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. "Lotte, I…"

"I know," she said. "You like pretty girls with dark hair and two arms, and I'm not that kind of girl."

"That's not what I meant," he muttered.

"Yes it is. Don't worry about it, Gustave. I've already accepted that no one will ever love me. At least, no one will ever love me like your mother loves your father of vice versa, and if I can't be loved completely, then I don't want to be loved at all." She pouted and sat in the arm chair so she could see out the window.

Gustave's mix of emotions were suddenly let out through his fingers as he played another piece on the piano. Lotte's face twisted as she heard the complicated and strange chords. The music pulled at her stomach in a strange way that didn't make her feel quite right. It was as if he was happy and miserable at the same time.

Suddenly he hit a wrong note, and his hands jerked back as if he had just touched the stove. Lotte watched as his face blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"It's okay, Gustave. Really. I don't need your sympathy. Let's just forget it ever happened," she said gently.

Gustave stood and walked to her. He knelt by the chair so he could see her eyes. Then, he placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face closer to his own. Lotte could feel her heart racing quickly at his touch. He was barely a couple of inches from her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He slowly leaned in, and she could feel his breath on her lips.

Then the door burst open. Gustave jumped almost five feet back, and Lotte thought that she was going to scream at the pure torture it was to feel him so close only to have him jump so far back.

Mr. and Mrs. Destler walked through the door. Erik had slicked his wet hair back with his hands, and he was trying to wring his wet coat out. Christine's makeup was running down her cheeks, and her hair hung in long wet strands stuck to her face.

"Is it really raining that hard outside?" Gustave asked with a shaky voice.

Lotte could have sworn that she saw Mr. Destler blush like Gustave did when he was embarrassed, but she knew if she mentioned it, it would mean her head.

"Oh, it's coming down quite hard out there," Erik answered trying his best to sound earnest. "You two should go to bed."

Gustave nodded and headed down the spiral staircase. He quickly sprinted into his room and latched the door behind him. Lotte did the same.

"Do they seem a little on-edge to you?" Erik asked Christine as he hung their wet coats up.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I think you're just worried about nothing."

He shrugged. "I just know that look. He likes her."

"Who? Lotte?"

Erik grinned. "I think so."

Christine smiled and shook her head. "My little boy is growing up."

"I feel disgusting," Erik said suddenly. "I need to get out of these wet clothes."

She laughed. "I think I can help with that."

He turned around and wiped the ruined makeup off of her cheeks with his thumbs. "You seem tired."

"Can you blame me?"

He grinned and shook his head. "I guess not."

"Go get a bath. You need it," she teased.

He rolled his eyes and retreated to the washroom. Meanwhile, Christine changed for bed. She was sitting on the bed rubbing lotion on her legs when he finished. He smiled at her as he buttoned his pajama shirt. She stood and undid the buttons again before pushing him down on the bed so he was lying on his chest. She climbed onto his back and rubbed some lotion in her hands before massaging the knots in the back of his neck out.

He buried his face in the pillow and sighed in relief. "What's all of this for?"

She kissed his shoulder and continued rubbing his knots out. "I think you're stressing yourself out."

He slowly felt himself relax. "I think you're right," he said as his soreness melted away.

She massaged his back with her fingertips. Occasionally small moans of pleasure would escape his lips, and it would drive her to dig her fingers deeper into his skin until she eventually ran out of knots to soothe.

He laid back on the sheets practically asleep. Christine kissed down his shoulders and spine before laying on top of his back and cuddling into him. She soon heard his heavy breathing a heartbeat steady underneath her. She suddenly remembered Angeletta's drawing. She would have to show Erik after he woke up. Until then, she pressed her ear to his cool skin and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Sometimes it seemed unreal to her that he was actually hers. It almost seemed as if she were living some sort of blissful dream that she would eventually have to wake up from, and she dreaded it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched onto him as if she would lose him if she let go. She somehow felt like a little girl again that needed her angel to protect her. The familiar sensation had washed over her many times when she was living with Raoul, but there was one difference between then and now. Now she had her Erik, and when she felt scared, he didn't care if she held onto him for dear life. And that's what she did. She suddenly felt tears slip down her cheeks, and she buried her face further into his back. Why she was being so emotional? She didn't know. Perhaps it was all of the memories playing back in her mind. She knew that her life had been relatively easy compared to Erik's. She wondered how he even made it through the day without crying.

Her fingers traced the many scars on his back, and more tears came without warning. To know that someone could have been so cruel to him as a child broke her heart. She thought of Angeletta and wondered if she would have been able to withstand what her Erik had. The thought of Erik being locked in a cage and whipped was enough to send her into tears, but the thought of their precious Angeletta…

She gasped as if someone had hit her and clutched to Erik's skin. His eyes shot open, and he looked around to see if something had happened. He suddenly heard Christine's sobs. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Erik," she whimpered.

He pried her nails out of his skin and pushed her away enough that he could roll over and sit up. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms like a small child. He tried to hush her as she whimpered into his chest.

"It's alright, darling. I'm here. Did you have a bad dream?" he cooed.

She shook her head. "I'm just scared, Erik. Please just hold me."

He happily obliged to her without saying another word. Slowly, he rocked her back and forth until she was asleep. He slowly laid himself back down with his arms wrapped protectively around her. After a while, he fell into a restless sleep that lasted until morning.

When the morning light finally peeked through the sheer curtains, Erik carefully slipped out of bed so he wouldn't wake Christine. She was already stirring though, and she rolled over to Erik slipping on a crisp white shirt. On his shoulders were a set of new scars where her nails had broken his skin the previous night from her fear. He grabbed his violin and headed out onto the balcony like he did every morning.

She listened as his sweet music floated through the air to hit her ear drum. She cuddled into his pillow and sighed contently as she slowly went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Gustave had already been up. He couldn't remember the last time that he was up early enough to see a sunrise, and then, it had most certainly not been on his free will. Nevertheless, something had possessed him to wake up so early, and he was determined to ease his troubled mind.

He got up and got dressed before wandering and knocking at his parents' bedroom door. Erik answered it with his violin in hand, and Gustave immediately felt guilty about interrupting him. He shuffled his feet nervously. "I was just wondering if you would mind if I worked on something in your workshop today," he asked shyly.

Erik smiled. "You know I don't mind, Gustave. What is it you're working on?"

"Oh, umm… just an experiment. I'm not sure it will work or anything."

"Alright… Well, work away. You can't learn if you don't try," Erik said winking. With that, he turned on his heel and went back to playing his violin on the balcony.

Gustave rushed down the hall to the guest room Lotte was staying in. He lightly tapped on the door before pushing it open a crack. Lotte squealed and held her dress to her chest. He blushed and quickly shut the door again.

Lotte slipped her dress on and peeked out the door. "May I be of service?" she asked teasingly.

Gustave rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to do something today… you know, just the two of us."

She blushed at his words. _Just the two of us… _Why was she behaving this way? It wasn't like they had never been anywhere alone before. "I'd like that, but could you help me with something?"

He nodded.

"I can't tie the back of my dress. Would you mind?" He turned her shoulders around and tied a bow at her hips. She handed him a pink ribbon. "And my hair too please?" Luckily he had watched Erik do Angeletta's hair so many times that he knew what he was doing. He tied her pretty blonde curls back in a ponytail and turned her back around to face him.

"Anything else?"

She shook her head and giggled. "No, that will do. Now, where are we going?"

"My father's workshop," he replied. He took her hand and pulled her out into the summer heat. They traveled all the way to the other end of the park where Erik's workshop was. He built it there so he would have somewhere to go when he needed to escape his work and employees. He hardly ever went there now that he was married to Christine, but he still kept it around just in case.

Gustave pulled her upstairs before pushing her down to sit on one of the old rusty stools.

"What can I do to help?" she asked sweetly.

Gustave grinned. "Just sit there and look pretty."

She blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

He worked for hours. No doubt that he was good company. He was light at heart like his mother, and he talked to Lotte without ever stopping his work. She was confused as to what he was doing and why he wanted her there, but she didn't argue. She liked spending so much time with him.

Late that afternoon, Gustave announced that he was finished. He told Lotte to close her eyes.

She hesitantly did so and felt him come up behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

She gulped down a nervous swallow and nodded.

She felt his fingertips slip under the sleeve on the shoulder that was missing an arm. He set something soft and heavy on her shoulder then pulled back. He turned her around on the little rusty stool.

"Now open your eyes."

She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. He had made her a prosthetic. Only it wasn't like the ones other people wore. It wasn't wooden, and she wouldn't have to wear long sleeves to hide it. It looked real. It was as if she had real skin and a real arm. At first glance, one probably wouldn't have even known she wasn't normal.

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the unfamiliar reflection.

"I made it for you," he said quietly. "That's what you wanted right?"

She nodded. "Yes, it _was_, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. All my life, I've just wanted to be like every other kid, but I'm not. I just wanted to be accepted, and now I have been for the way that I am. I don't know, Gustave. I like seeing myself this way. I do, but it feels so wrong."

He looked at the floor sadly. "You don't have to keep it. I just thought…"

"No! I want it. I do. You did so wonderfully, but if you don't mind, I don't think I'll wear it that often."

He nodded. "That's okay. It's yours. Do what you want with it."

She grinned in the mirror. "I can waltz now."

"Huh?"

"Your father has his masquerade for the employees every year. I'm old enough to go now, and I can dance with someone now."

He smiled. "You could have danced anyway."

"I can wear long white gloves like the pretty ladies do."

He smiled brighter.

"And I can wear a pretty dress."

"And you'll be just like Cinderella," Gustave said. "And I'll waltz with you all night if you want me too."

"Would you really?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Lotte."

She blushed and looked up at him happily. "What would your father have to say about all of this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He's too complicated to figure out, but I bet he would tell me to follow my heart and when I fall in love, not to let her go."

She grinned. "That's the most cliché thing I have ever heard."

"That may be, but it's true." He put his finger under her chin like he had the night before and leaned in so his breath was tickling her lips. Her hand somehow made its way to his cheek without her brain telling it to do so. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a slow gentle kiss. The touch sent bolts of electricity down her spine as she kissed him back.

She pulled away and looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she whispered. "It's just a question popped into my mind."

"Which is?"

"Did you ever kiss that other girl?"

He shook his head. "You're the only girl I've ever kissed, Lotte."

She grinned. "And you're the only boy I've ever kissed, Gustave."

He smiled and blushed. "We should be getting you home. It will be dark soon."

She nodded in agreement and laced her arm around his. "Be a gentleman and walk me home will you?"

"Gladly," he replied.

They walked through the park in a rather awkward silence until they arrived at the front door of her little apartment.

She smiled. "Thank you for everything, Gustave."

He waved her off. "There's no need to thank me. I wanted to do it."

"I meant the kiss," she said slyly.

"So did I."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him wide-eyed. "Well, look who's being the sarcastic one now."

"I have a pretty good teacher."

She stood on her toes and placed her hand on his shoulder. He bent down the rest of the way so his lips could touch hers again. He felt her smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. His arm wrapped gently around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened their kiss just ever so slightly. He felt her tense up, but he let her go before she could really react.

She watched him dumbstruck as he walked back down the steps and out the door of the building. She couldn't unlock her door for her trembling hand, so she just sat outside with her back against the door and silently wondered if he knew just how mad he had driven her.


	29. Chapter 29: You Look Lovely

Chapter 29

Watching Christine get ready for his masquerade ball had to be the most beautiful thing Erik had ever witnessed.

He stood in the washroom doorway as he watched her perfect her makeup. When she was done, she wandered to where her dress was hanging, leaving a trail of unneeded clothes behind her. She glanced over and noticed he was watching, so she slowly and seductively unlaced her corset. She let it fall from her waist and glanced back at him. He gazed at her longingly and let a small whimper escape his lips. She grinned satisfied at his reaction and slowly laced up a different corset. She slipped on her bright red satin dress and her matching heels.

Erik crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you dress like that."

She grinned. "Maybe I don't want you to keep your hands off of me."

He pulled her curls back and pressed gentle kisses to her neck. "I would hate for you to have to lose that dress. You just put it on."

"I wouldn't mind," she muttered. "Do we have time?"

He glanced at his pocket watch. "No, I'm afraid we don't… unfortunately."

She giggled and made him take his hands off of her waist. "Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

He groaned and went to put the rest of his tuxedo on. Christine sat at the vanity and twisted her hair up in a variety of intricate twists and fixed them with hair pins tipped with pearls. She slipped her long white gloves on and waited for Erik.

He stumbled out of the washroom. "Where did I put that blasted bow tie?"

"You mean the solid white one?" she asked looking around.

"No, the one with the silver stitching in it."

She grinned when she saw it on the floor. She gently picked it up and gracefully walked to him. "Is this what you're looking for?"

His eyes widened when he saw her. "You look like a million dollars."

She smirked. "You should know, Mr. Y." She wrapped the tie around his collar before she knotted it in a perfect bow at his neck. She pulled him in a slow and gentle kiss. "I think you look absolutely perfect."

He glanced up at his reflection and noticed he was without his mask. He sighed and went to grab it. He situated it on his deformity and smiled. "Now I look perfect."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You looked perfect before too."

"Just to you," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm the only one that matters."

He smiled. "Yes, you are."

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He placed a slow lingering kiss on her red painted lips.

She grinned. "I wish we didn't have to go to that party."

"I know." He pushed a stray hair back in place. "I wish we didn't either, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to see you look like that."

Color rose to her cheeks. "All these years, and you still make me feel like a blushing young bride."

He kissed her sweetly. "You deserve to feel that way. Now, shall we?"

She laced her arm around his and smirked. "We shall."

He walked her downstairs and grabbed her wrap.

"Gustave!" he yelled as he gently placed to warm fabric around her bare shoulders.

"Yes, Papa?" Gustave called from his room.

"Your mother and I have to be off a bit early. Don't leave Angeletta until Madame Giry gets here, and don't wander around the park by yourself. Get Lotte or someone to go with you."

"I know, I know, and don't talk to anyone I don't know. There will be a lot of people there tonight that I shouldn't have anything to do with. I've got it, Papa!"

"Good boy. We'll see you at the party."

"Alright, Papa."

Christine giggled as they walked out into the night. "You sure do make a good father."

He sighed. "Who would have ever guessed?"

She cuddled into his side and smiled as they walked to the party. It seemed so strange to her that a few years ago, she would have dreaded getting all dressed up just to go mingle with people she didn't know nor care about. Now, it was a special occasion. It only came around once a year, and it was nice to see Erik look so calm and relaxed around so many people. It was mesmerizing for her to watch. To think that the man that used to hide himself away in the basement of an opera house now owned the most popular attraction in the world, and he was adored by millions.

It had been an hour or so into the party. Gustave had arrived with Lotte and Erik and Christine were watching them from the balcony above the staircase in the theatre.

"I feel like we shouldn't be spying," Christine said quietly.

He smiled. "I'm a professional at this. What can I say?"

She giggled and watched them turn in a waltz. "I didn't know Gustave could dance."

"Well, you were a dancer."

"He sure has a lot of hidden talents that I never noticed. Funny, I probably never would have known if we had never come here."

He smiled. "I guess fate has turned around and dealt us a pretty good hand of cards."

"Since when did you play cards?" she teased.

"Since I met Gangle. I'm the only one that's ever caught him hiding his aces under the table."

She laughed. "I can only imagine."

"I imagine that you should be dancing with me," he said slyly.

"Oh? Should I?"

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her downstairs to the dance floor. He was quickly interrupted by a tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Y?"

He turned to face her. "Yes. May I ask who's asking?"

She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm a reporter with the American Monthly News Society. Would you mind if I did a quick interview?"

He squeezed Christine's hand. "Do you mind, darling?" he asked sweetly.

She shook her head and smiled. "Go ahead. This is for your work anyway."

He quickly pecked her cheek and disappeared into the crowd with the reporter. She wandered over to talk with some of the dancers that worked in her husband's show. She was quietly sipping on a glass of champagne when suddenly there was someone standing very close to her back.

"You look lovely, Christine," the voice muttered.

She turned around and let one word escape her lips: "Raoul…"


	30. Chapter 30: Man, Boy, or Monster

Chapter 30

**Have I tortured you guys enough? Haha ****J**** I'm going to try to update twice today since I left you for so long with such a terrible cliff hanger, so keep an eye out. Love you guys! – E.B.**

Gustave heard glass shatter. As the owner's son, he felt it to be his business seeing that his father was not there. He headed towards the noise, but instead of finding a simple accident, he found his mother standing with a pallid look on her face. A piece of glass had lodged into her foot, but she looked like she hadn't noticed. She was staring at a man.

He turned around to face Gustave, and he looked into the face of the Vicomte.

"Gustave," he said breathlessly, "my, how you've grown."

A mixture of feelings surged through Gustave. His hands twitched in a need to play music. He instinctively pushed Lotte behind him protectively.

"There's no need for that," Raoul said. "I'm not here to start trouble."

"No," Gustave said, "but you hit my mother. Why should I think that you won't do it again?"

Christine gasped at her son's words, and Raoul looked at him in shock.

"Gustave, I…"

"No!" he said. "I don't want to hear it! You didn't think that I knew did you? You didn't think that I heard you late at night yelling at her? You think that I didn't notice when she had a new bruise on her cheek? I knew. I may have been young, but I knew. Papa doesn't hit her. He lets me be me which is more than you ever did! What are you doing here anyway? Leave me and my family alone!"

"Gustave, enough!" Christine scolded.

"Why?" he yelled. "He thinks he's such a man. He thinks he taught me how to be one. Well, guess what. You didn't! My father is twice the man you'll ever be! You're nothing but a coward!"

"I know," Raoul replied.

"What?" Gustave's voice suddenly grew calm.

"I know," he repeated. "Your father told me the same thing a long time ago. He was right. I was just too blind to see it. I didn't come here to start trouble. I didn't even really expect to speak to you. I just needed closure. I needed to know that you found where you belonged."

Gustave fixed his jaw. "You didn't expect to speak to the people you abandoned?"

Raoul clenched his fists. "I didn't abandon you"

"Oh, you didn't?"

"No, I didn't," Raoul replied suddenly growing louder and more intense.

Gustave pulled the sword from his costume. "Are we going to argue like boys or settle this like men?"

"Oh, we're men now are we? As I remember, you're nothing but a scared little boy with a fear of water!"

"Raoul!" Christine exclaimed in horror.

"Quiet! Now, if we're men," Raoul continued, "we should probably take this outside so the ladies won't see."

"Gustave, no!" Lotte yelled.

Before either of the women could talk any sense into either of them, they were shoving each other out the door. Christine attempted to run and find Erik, but she suddenly felt the glass that was stuck in her foot. She cowered in pain, and Lotte ran to her.

"Oh, Mrs. Destler, let me help you," she said sweetly.

"Don't worry about me. Go get Erik. Tell him what happened."

Lotte quickly returned with Erik and the reporter behind him. He ran to Christine's side and helped her sit down.

"Erik!" she cried frantically. "Raoul… Then Gustave…and they… Erik you have to stop him!"

"Raoul? Christine what on earth are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and tried to form a sentence. "Raoul showed up here, and Gustave picked a fight. Now they're headed outside." Christine gripped his jacket. "Erik, you have to stop them before one of them gets hurt."

He nodded and kissed her head. "I will, but you have to let me go first."

She reluctantly let the fabric go and watched him leave. Erik swiftly walked out the door. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to the situation. He felt as though he had been in the news enough in his lifetime without a picture of him on the cover of the _New York Times_.

When he found them, Raoul had Gustave pinned to the wall, and Gustave's sword had skidded across the pavement. Erik stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the brick near them.

"I thought I took care of you once and for all, de Chagny," he stated.

Raoul put his hands up in surrender. "Now, look. I didn't come here to start trouble."

"Well, I can see that. You just had my son pinned up against the wall as if you were going to punch him, but you're not starting trouble," Erik replied sarcastically.

"Your kid picked the fight. Not me."

"I believe this fight is between you and me. It's always been between you and me. Let's not drag the boy into it."

"I didn't come here for trouble!"

"And I most certainly didn't come here to give you mercy! You're on my property, and I can hang you by that lamppost, so help me God, if you dare to harm my family. I've done it before. I'll do it again if it means no one gets hurt. Now, tell me what you're doing here, de Chagny, and I might spare your life."

Raoul laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me. You had the chance to three times now. Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Do you dare to put your money where your mouth is? I highly doubt that since you have none."

"Who says?"

"I do. You were wearing the same suit in the bar in Boston. Now tell me what you're doing here, dammit!"

He sighed in defeat as he remembered the masked man giving him the advice he had actually taken. "I'm working a clerk in Boston. There's a girl there that I plan to marry, but I couldn't do it without a little closure. You know, I just wanted to know that she's happy. I was married to her for ten years, dammit. Don't I deserve to know how she ended up?"

Erik fixed his jaw and unclenched his fists. "I suppose that I would want to know as well," he said through his teeth. "That's really why I brought her here, but when I saw that she wasn't happy and I found out that Gustave was mine, well, I couldn't just let her leave."

Raoul grinned at the Phantom's little confession. "So even the Opera Ghost admits that he has a weakness."

Erik glared at him. "You came. You looked. You saw. Now, why don't you run back home to your precious little girlfriend."

"I didn't see anything, but Christine drop a champagne glass and her bastard child try to pick a fight. That's not proving that she's happy."

"Look around you, Vicomte!" Erik began. "The fact that Gustave tried to fight you off should be enough!" He turned his attention to Gustave. "As for you, that was stupid." He saw blood running down Gustave's cheek. "Go home and get Madame Giry to treat that cut."

"But, Papa…"

"No buts! Go home, Gustave," he said sternly.

Gustave reluctantly looked back and forth between them before standing up and walking past them. He stopped and turned back. "You know, there was a time that I looked up to you, Raoul. Now all I see is a scared little boy that's afraid of being a man." With that he grabbed his sword and headed home.

Raoul's blood ran cold at the comment. Even as a young man, Gustave was ten times wiser than he would ever be. He stared in the boy's direction until Erik grabbed his shirt.

"Go home, de Chagny," Erik said through clenched teeth. "You're not wanted here." He tossed him to the side and turned on his heel to leave.

"I refuse," Raoul spoke up.

Erik looked back at him with an expression of pain. "Haven't you hurt my family enough? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an injured wife and child to tend to." He turned back and left the former Vicomte alone standing in the street light.

The words hit Raoul worse than a dagger through the stomach would ever dare to. He had hurt them. The wife and child he once knew belonged to someone else, and they were happy. They didn't want him there, and who could blame them? All he did was hurt and destroy.

He hid in the shadows when the door opened. Erik was carrying Christine. Her gloved arms were wrapped around him, and she was sobbing into the curve of his neck. Blood from the cuts on her foot was sticking to her red satin shoe and the hem of her dress. Erik was kissing the top of her head and softly telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Erik sensed Raoul's presence, and he turned to look back at him. Their eyes met for a moment as Christine clutched Erik's coat to hold him as close as possible.

"I love you, Erik," she muttered.

He broke from Raoul's gaze and smiled down at her. "I love you too, my angel." He stole one last glance at the pitiful Vicomte before turning and heading home.

Raoul tore at his chest at the heartbreak it all was. To hear the three little words that he had rarely heard said so freely to that monster was enough to send tears to his eyes.

No, he wasn't a monster. He was a man. He was a man that Christine loved. She deserved him, and Raoul had come to realize it.

He turned on his heel with tears rolling down his cheeks and left back to Boston alone and heartbroken.


	31. Chapter 31: Sewing It All Up

Christine winced as Erik carefully sewed up the cuts in her foot. She was sitting at the kitchen table, gripping Gustave's hand as he held a wet cloth to his, now sewn up, cheek. She watched as Erik's hands carefully stitched up her narrow and delicate foot.

No one said anything. That didn't really bother Gustave. He knew that he had it coming for picking a fight, but he just couldn't help it. Seeing the man that had hit his mother, stopped his music, and despised and showed hatred to his father just set him off. Closure he said. That was all that he wanted.

"All the bastard wanted was closure," Gustave mumbled.

"I beg your pardon," Christine said.

"Nothing, mother."

She simply nodded and looked back down at Erik's hands. He finished up his sutures and began putting his medical supplies away.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Christine inquired.

He sighed. "When you live alone in a basement for so long, you learn to take care of these things yourself."

He put his things away and sat down between them. He propped his head on his hand and traced circles on the table. Christine rested her hands in her lap and twirled her skirts around her fingertips. They sat in silence for a long time just avoiding each other's gaze.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," Gustave said eventually.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," Christine scolded.

Gustave sighed and pouted.

"I think that it's safe to say that you aren't going anywhere for a few days," Erik said.

"But, Papa…"

"No buts," Erik said sternly.

"Why? I was just…"

"I don't care!" Erik snapped. "This isn't a matter of did you do what was right. This is a matter of safety. Now, you're grounded. Go to bed. End of story."

Gustave reluctantly stood, draped his towel over the sink, and headed back to his bedroom. As soon as Christine heard the door click shut, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed loudly and snorted.

Erik looked at her wide-eyed. "What's so funny?"

She laughed a bit longer and tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry. It's just I never imagined that I would hear you say that."

"Say what?"

"You're grounded," she said trying her best to mock his voice.

He grinned as she laughed and snorted some more. Her face began to turn as red as her dress.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just the way you said it. You sounded so… so…"

"So what?"

"Fatherly," she said finally. He looked down at his hands and frowned. "Oh, Erik, don't be that way. You know I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled gently. "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, and he picked her up and carried her upstairs seeing that her foot was injured. He set her down on her stool at the vanity and helped her dress for bed.

She giggled as he unlaced her corset.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "You're just usually not so modest."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

He shrugged it off and finished helping her dress before starting to unpin her hair.

"You know I could do this myself," she said.

He shrugged. "I know, but I want to."

He took the little pearl pins out and brushed her soft hair. She smiled and watched him in the mirror as he smoothed down her unruly curls.

"I love you, Erik," she whispered.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I think it is."

She sighed. "If you insist…"

He picked her up and placed her gently on the mattress. He pulled the sheets over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She hugged her pillow to her chest and watched as he changed out of his tux. When he was finished, he sat down and put out the lights before sliding his mask off. He swung his legs over the bed and carefully crawled in, being careful not to harm Christine's foot. He saw her eyes glisten in the darkness.

He took his thumb and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No. Please just hold me."

He carefully pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Christine. I want let him harm you."

She put her finger to his lips to silence him. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

She buried her face in his chest and slowly faded away into a deep sleep. Erik stayed still and stroked her hair until he eventually grew bored and fell asleep.


End file.
